


When in doubt - Blame Yang

by TheRedPoet



Category: RWBY
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Pollination, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 74,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedPoet/pseuds/TheRedPoet
Summary: As with most of the significant events of the world, and Weiss’ own life, it had started off as something small and innocuous. And as with most of those events ever since she’d come to Beacon, it had all been Yang’s fault.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 257
Kudos: 490





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beyond here lies nothing but absolute filth, without any semblance of plot or reason. More chapters to come.

As with most of the significant events of the world, and Weiss’ own life, it had started off as something small and innocuous. And as with most of those events ever since she’d come to Beacon, it had all been Yang’s fault.

It began at the beginning of their second week. Some of the early rough edges had been polished and smoothed out between them, and despite her better judgement, Weiss had begun to grow somewhat fond of the dunces she’d been thrown into a team with. The first few weeks had been so full of action and impressions that she had been asleep almost the moment her head hit the pillow. Except that evening. Weiss lay on her back, eyes stubbornly closed, breathing measured and regular, trying to will sleep to come. That was when she heard it.

A soft sigh. Rustling sheets. A soft intake of breath. A gentle creak of the precariously positioned bed.

Surely not.

Weiss cracked an eye open, remaining motionless and she squinted over to the other raised bed, upon which Yang Xiao Long lay. It was just as she had expected and Weiss promptly squeezed her eyes shut again, outrage and embarrassment making her cheeks heat up. Even for brash, devil-may-care, changing-right-out-in-front-of-everyone Yang Xiao Long, this was a new low.

Weiss opened her eyes again to get a better look - just to ensure she hadn’t made a snap judgement. She had not.

Yang lay on her back, legs pulled up and spread, knees high. Her hand was moving slowly underneath the thin sheets. Golden locks spilled across the bed, gleaming in the moonlight pouring in from the window. Yang’s expression was one of intense focus, like when she was trying to answer a difficult question in class, or make a difficult shot at the range. Pleasure flickered by.

Weiss closed her eyes and started reciting prime numbers. Two. Three. Five. 

A soft, moan slipped past Yang’s lips.

Seven. Eleven. Thirteen.

Heat blossomed on Weiss’ cheek and throat and she shifted in bed.

Seventeen. Nineteen. Twenty-three.

The mattress creaked again and, despite herself, Weiss cast a sideways glance to see Yang’s back arch, her hips rising off the bed to press against her hand. A soft whimper slipped past the blonde’s lips and Weiss felt the beginnings of a low smouldering heat between her thighs in echo.

Twenty-nine. Thirty-one. Thirty-seven.

Weiss bit her lip to keep quiet, clenched her hands into fists at her sides to keep them from doing anything stupid, and squeezed her eyes shut. She couldn’t believe she was letting this get to her. Had it been that long since she’d last… Well, yes. It had been almost a week, now.

Yang let out a low groan as she came and Weiss would’ve sworn she felt it vibrate through her. Her teammate laughed softly, rolled over, and within a minute she was asleep… And Weiss still was not.

What in all of Remnant was wrong with her teammate? What sort of person simply started touching herself right there, in the middle of a room, with two virtual strangers and her little sister only feet away? It was absolutely scandalous. Weiss had no issue with some self-appreciation every now and then. That was a perfectly normal act for young women to indulge in. In private. Discreetly.

Weiss’ heart was still pounding and she focused on steading her breathing, relaxing.

Forty-one. Forty-three. Forty-seven.

Sleep came eventually and, though it took Weiss a while until she was able to look Yang in the eye the next day, she decided this must have been a one-time thing that she wouldn’t have to endure again. Perhaps the idiocy of the general population at Beacon had proven infectious because that was not what happened.

She lay there awake once more, as the minutes ticked on by and her teammates fell asleep. All but one. It didn’t take long for Yang to start touching herself. Had she no shame? Weiss clenched her hands into fists, nails biting into the palms of her hand. It might be simpler if she simply told Yang off, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. So she went for the next best thing and rolled over in her stomach, laying down with her cheek on the pillow, facing Yang with her eyes closed.

Yang’s motions ceased. For a moment, she didn’t even breathe. Then, the soft rustle continued, cautiously at fall but soon gaining a nearly frantic edge. Weiss dared a glance.

This time around, Yang was squeezing one breast through her tank top, its stiff peak between thumb and forefinger. Her other hand was under the sheets as the last time - the motions the same quick, light strokes.

Weiss swallowed and found her mouth dry for some reason. She tried not to think about it, but this time she was undeniably getting wet. Would she be able to take care of herself without alerting Yang?

She shook herself. No. Under no circumstance would she lower herself to such decadence. She’d simply do as she always had and wait for a good opportunity to take a long shower. Weiss Schnee was not ruled by her baser desires. She kept telling herself so, over and over, as Yang approached her peak and tumbled over with a choked cry.

If there was a small blessing in disguise, it was that she was very quick.

***

Morning came, a cool dreary affair that matched Weiss’ mood quite aptly. She couldn’t recall just how late it had been before she’d finally managed to fall asleep, but she felt utterly wretched as she climbed out of bed.

Things were not improved by a brightly smiling Yang stripping off her sleep shirt right there in front of her and walking across the room with her large, unfairly firm breasts bared, bending over as she dug through a drawer in search of fresh underwear. Weiss didn’t realise she’d been staring until Yang turned around, her bra halfway on, and caught her eye. She raised one golden eyebrow, but said nothing, and they all fell into their morning routine.

Two cups of coffee, with a sprinkle of sugar when Ruby wasn’t watching, and Weiss still didn’t feel much better as she settled into her seat at Professor Port’s classroom.

“You look like shit, Weissicle,” Yang said.

Weiss spoke through gritted teeth. “Perhaps if someone hadn’t kept me awake half the damn night, two nights in a row, I wouldn’t.”

There was a brief moment of surprise, perhaps even shock, on Yang’s face. Then she recovered and a slow smile touched the corner of her mouth.

“Ah. Woops. Maybe you should’ve taken an extra long shower this morning, then.”

Blake covered her mouth, but not before Weiss could see her grin at what must’ve been a shared joke. She at least had the sense to look ashamed about it.

As evening came around, Weiss felt a tension build in her belly the way it might before an important test or a performance. Something in between excitement, anticipation and dread. 

They turned in around ten o’clock, the way they usually did. Ruby passed out almost immediately. Blake stayed awake a little while longer with a nightlight, reading, but eventually fell asleep, too. Weiss’ heart started pounding hard in her chest.

The tips of her breasts were achingly hard and sensitive enough that even a light brush of the silk of her nightgown against them sent tingles down Weiss’ spine. Her underwear stuck to her skin, slick with her desperate unfulfilled need.

And Yang hadn’t even gotten started yet. When she did, things quickly went from bad to worse.

The the wan light, she could see the brief white glint of Yang’s teeth as she bared them in a grin, and then her teammate threw the covers off. She pulled her tank top off and her breasts did an attractive little jiggle as she did. Next, with Weiss now staring breathlessly and without even pretending not to be watching, she slowly dragged the boxers she wore to bed down.

Weiss squeezed her legs together at the intense surge of heat between them, felt the muscles in her belly drawn taut, and let out a shivering breath as Yang revealed soft-looking, trimmed blonde curls and then spread her legs enough to bare her sex to anyone who might happen to be watching.

Yang didn’t bother trying to stay entirely silent, this time around, and Weiss had the feeling she was putting on a show. Even from across the room, she could hear just how wet her teammate was as she slipped one finger inside of herself, then a second, and letting her moans slip past her lips as she squeezed roughly at her breasts.

She turned to the side as she drew close, hips rolling against her hand and towards Weiss. A shudder ran down her body and she grew stiff, the defined muscles in her arms, belly and legs standing out in stark relief for a few moments, and then she let out a long, satisfied sigh, and relaxed once more.

She winked in Weiss’ direction and then she pulled the sheets around her and rolled over.

The rest of the evening saw Weiss stuck in a purgatory somewhere in between sleep and being awake. She’d pass out for a short moment and wake up sweaty with visions of lilac eyes and golden curls above her, with her underwear sticky and her hand stuck down them more often than not. She wasn’t sure how many times it happened, or many were dreams, or if she was dreaming that she was dreaming. Time ceased to mean anything.

When she finally came to again, head throbbing with the beginnings of a headache, her mouth dry and her underwear once more soaked, she took relief in the fact that at least it was Friday morning, which meant she would soon have a chance to get some rest, and at least the worst was over.

She was wrong.

It wasn’t her alarm that had woken her, or the rest of the school waking up and the bustle of morning activities all around. It was Ruby, yawning and stretching, and then slowly pushing the pillow she’d fallen asleep snuggling down between her legs.

Weiss bit her lip and closed her eyes. She fought with herself to stay like that. It wouldn’t be long. The sun was up, which meant that it wouldn’t be long until the rest of the team woke up and she’d be that much closer to an end to this hell she was living.

The bed across the room began to shift with a gentle creak and a soft rustle of covers. Ruby sighed softly. Weiss’ discipline cracked, and she peeked.

Ruby was still in her pyjamas and she was slowly grinding her hips down into the pillow, each roll forward punctuated by a soft stuttering exhalation. Her head was thrown back a little, dark hair and red highlights fanning out behind her, modest breasts accentuated by the arch of her back.

Weiss closed her eyes again, hoping that might make things easier. It didn’t. Little whimpers began to punctuate the thrusts of Ruby’s hips.

Weiss tried to think of something else - to lay out a plan for the day, lessons they had, things she’d meant to do - but her mind was a haze and she couldn’t focus.

Again, she found herself glancing over to Ruby, tracking the way her perky little rear moved as she sped up. Tension was gathering in her body and in her facial expression and with several jerky thrusts and a soft moan, she stiffened and them tumbled forward. Her eyes were closed for a moment and there was a happy, dopey smile on her face.

Weiss quickly pretended to be asleep, and a few minutes later, Ruby headed into the bathroom.

A quick check on her scroll told her that there wouldn’t even be time for her to take a long shower in the time between Ruby finishing hers and having to leave for breakfast.

By lunch, even Ruby had noticed something was wrong.

At Goodwitch’s lesson, with Pyrrha facing off against Nora in a fight Weiss normally would have studied with rapt attention, she could barely stay awake, never mind concentrate. Whenever she wasn’t about to fall face-first into her desk and pass out, her gaze kept drifting. More than once, she’d found herself staring at the way Blake played with the pen between her lips, or the smooth length of bared thighs between Yang’s skirt and stockings.

“Weiss. Please don’t put me in an ice-dust prison or something, but are you okay?” Ruby’s large silver eyes were filled with concern and Weiss managed to fight down the annoyance.

She could not very well say ‘No, I am not. You and your sister have been keeping me up for the past forty eight hours and if someone breathes on my neck the right way, I might just come here and now’.

“I haven’t slept, is all,” Weiss said.

Ruby slipped her arm around Weiss’ waist, and the simple touch sent a tremor down her spine. Her teammate put her free hand on Weiss’ forehead.

“You’re kinda hot. I mean, as in warm, though I guess you’re hot too, cos all the boys seem to think so. And some of the girls. Just lots of people. I meant temperature, though. That’s what I was talking about.”

Weiss knew she must be delirious to laugh at that, but she did, and Ruby gave her a little squeeze. “I’ll be fine.”

Ruby nodded. “Of course. You’re tough.”

A part of Weiss - one she ruthlessly suppressed - desperately wanted to lay her head down on Ruby’s shoulder and cuddle into the folds of her cloak, and rest her eyes for a few minutes. She didn’t do that, but she did return her friend’s loose embrace.

“Thank you, Ruby.”

Ruby’s pale cheeks tinted pink. “Anytime, bestie.”

Professor Goodwitch gave Weiss a sour look and she immediately straightened her back and returned her attention to the fight. She kept her arm around Ruby, though, and slowly but surely the minutes dragged on.

At the end of the lesson, they all filed out of the classroom and scattered for their individual rooms. Weiss found herself falling behind a little, too tired to really care, and too tired to be paying any attention. Which is probably how Yang managed to sneak up on her unnoticed.

“Whatcha thinking about?” Her tone was light, a touch teasing, but there was concern there, too. Yang Xiao Long was an insufferable brute, but she had it in her to be kind and caring, too.

“I am debating with myself whether or not it’s worth it to take all of the steps up to the dorm or if I should simply lay down to sleep here.”

Yang raised a golden eyebrow at her. “I could carry you.”

“Under no circumstance will you ever do any such thing.”

Yang grinned, lilac eyes glinting with mischief, and Weiss felt fairly confident that she was considering picking her up. Wisely, she did not. Instead, she asked: “Been sleeping badly?”

“Yes.”

Yang, of course, was utterly without shame. “Something keeping you up, huh?”

Weiss cast her a stony look and her reply was acerbic. “Something.”

They were well out of sight of Ruby and Blake, who’d been discussing an upcoming movie adaptation of a book they both enjoyed, and hadn’t thought to pay any attention to the world around them. Reaching the floor with the dorm’s corridor, Weiss and Yang found themselves alone. Even so, when Yang next spoke, it was in a hushed, conspiratorial whisper.

“I knew you were watching me.”

Weiss’ legs suddenly felt weak, and she almost stumbled. For all of that, she managed to keep her voice clipped and precise. “Did you?”

“Mm-hmm.” Yang turned them around, trapping Weiss against the wall and getting well within her personal space. “I mean, not that first time, obviously, but after that.”

Her heart pounded hard in her chest and her head swam. She was painfully aware of how much skin was left bare by her combat skirt, how much stronger Yang was. How helpless she was in her current predicament. How much she liked that.

“I am aware,” Weiss said. “You are many things, but subtle is not one of them.”

“I didn’t want to be subtle. I was just curious.”

“And was your curiosity sated?”

Yang licked her lips. “I’d figured that much would be obvious, Weiss-y.”

Weiss swallowed. Yang had gotten close - too close and not close enough.

“Yes, well-”

Was this what being seduced was like? Was she being seduced?

Yang chuckled. “Did you like it?”

Yes. She most certainly had. But she couldn’t tell Yang that. She’d be insufferable. Stall. She has to stall.

“Like what?”

Yang’s grin widened and she moved in until Weiss’ back hits the wall, until her breasts were right there in front of her pressed against Weiss’ own - and Weiss couldn’t help but her gaze slip lower for just a moment to take in the generous cleavage bared.

“Did you like watching me touch myself?” Yang’s whisper brushed against her ear, hot and sultry as the Vacuoan deserts.

Yes.

“Did it get you wet?”

Soaked.

“Do you think about it when you’re all alone, in the shower, getting yourself off?”

She undoubtedly would.

If Yang had wanted to, Weiss probably would have let her take her right then and there in the corridor, never mind the fact that team JNPR could be just around the corner, or the fact that Ruby and Blake might wonder where they’d gone.

She ached with need, felt it hot and sinful, smeared along her thighs, and she hadn’t the strength to resist it any longer. Yang smiled like when she beat them after a good, hard fight in the training arena.

“I’ll get Ruby and Blake out of your hair for a while. Think about me.”

Yang winked and walked off, a bit of extra sway to her hips just to add insult to injury. For her part, Weiss only barely managed to keep herself on her feet, and definitely didn’t have the presence of mind not to let her gaze track the hypnotic sway of Yang’s ass.

By the time she made it back to the dormitory, Yang was already ushering the rest of the time out of there with talk of some book that had only just arrived in the library. Weiss was too tired to listen and stumbled into the bathroom, stripping and letting her clothes fall wherever they may.

The hot water felt heavenly and she groaned as the spray washed across her scalp, down her body. First, she washed the day off her, but even as she did, she couldn’t help but let her hands wander. Down along the slight curves of her breasts - firm, at least, if not as impressive as Yang’s - down her belly, - perfectly acceptable, trim and slender - and then finally, finally, in between her thighs, through sparse white curls and to her aching center.

She slipped a finger inside of herself, then another, and it’s incredibly easy. Grinding the palm of her hand against her clit, Weiss let slip a low cry. She’d meant to take it slow, enjoy herself, because a Schnee excelled at all things and most certainly did not come after just a few seconds, but all the same, there it was. The pressure had built up for so, damn long, and after only a few rough presses, Weiss felt the climax wash over her and couldn’t keep another cry back.

It wasn’t enough and before her thighs had stopped trembling, Weiss lowered the showerhead, setting its spray right where she needed it, letting the pleasure build anew. This time it took longer and that let Weiss’ imagination go wild. She’d seen Yang in the shower more than once, but had never really thought much of it. Oh, her teammate was undeniably gorgeous and she’d never been unaware of the fact. But she had never really thought about it beyond that. She most certainly had not thought about it as she did now, about how the water ran down in rivulets along the curves of Yang’s breasts. How a few stray droplets would linger as she stepped out from under the spray, clinging to her nipples, and Weiss found herself imagining what it might be like to lick those droplets off and-

She groaned, already feeling another climax drawing closer. It had only been a few minutes. What was happening to her?

She tried to keep Yang out of her mind, but the images kept sneaking their way back in. What if Yang hadn’t stopped in the hallway? What if she’d demanded that Weiss show her how she touched herself. Weiss doubted she would’ve dared, but she could imagine raising her skirt to show herself off to Yang. Reaching down, pushing her underwear aside, and-

Weiss came again, swearing loudly in Atlesian as the rush overwhelmed her, made her toes curl, her back arch, hips rolling against the spray of the shower head until it all became too much she angled it away to her thigh.

Normally, she would’ve stopped here, but she never even considered it. With the hot water leaving the interior of the shower full of steam, with sweat running down her face, she tentatively traced herself with as light a touch as she could stand, shivering at the sweet agony of it all.

Her mind wandered and she saw Ruby, teeth worrying shyly at her bottom lip as she parted Weiss’ thighs and went down on her. Yang, who should have been more concerned about what her little sister was currently getting up to, came up beside Weiss, naked and with a shove to her sternum sent her flat on her back. Then she straddled Weiss’ face, lowering herself down and all but demanding to be serviced, and Weiss was all too willing to do it.

She tried a finger directly on her clit and it was like a jolt of static, but it felt too good to stop, and she stroked herself faster.

Yang and Ruby switched places and Weiss knew far more now than she ever had thought she would about what that looked like, what they sounded like, as they came. She idly wondered when Blake took care of herself. Maybe she would listen, using that incredible hearing her faunus nature granted her, touching herself as she did. Maybe she’d join in - Weiss felt pretty confident she’d seen Blake and Yang exchange looks every so often.

Weiss plunged two fingers inside herself and it was enough to send her toppling over the edge for a third time, body tensing as the tremors wracked her slender frame, before eventually going boneless.

She lay there in a bleary haze of endorphins for a while, too spent to move. When she finally did, she spent a few cursory seconds to wash herself off. She didn’t even bother to wash her hair properly. She left her clothes in a pile on the floor. She left her towel on the floor at the foot of her bed, slipped under the covers, and passed out.

She could not remember sleep ever having been quite so glorious.


	2. Chapter 2

“Weiss?”

Blinking her eyes open she found Ruby crouched by her bedside, smiling brightly. Weiss stretched and looked around, trying to get her bearings. The room wasn’t dark, but the light outside was fading. She reached for her scroll, to see how long she’d slept, and realised far too late what she hadn’t done before going to bed. She had not put her nightgown on.

The covers fell and pooled in her lap.

Ruby’s silver eyes grew almost comically large and Weiss scrambled at the covers, gathering them up and covering herself up.

“I’m sorry,” Ruby blurted. “I didn’t know you’d be - you know - naked. Or maybe just mostly naked. Either way, I didn’t mean to see your-”

Her eyes darted down to where Weiss still held the covers to her breasts, and for a moment Weiss considered if it might not be worth it to just let go of the fabric and see the look on Ruby’s face.

Fortunately, whatever madness had taken her earlier had passed.

“That’s quite alright,” Weiss said. “I’d forgotten. What time is it?”

“It’s eight. Yang and Blake went straight down to the cafeteria to get food and they said to let you sleep, but I figured I’d see if you were hungry. Are you hungry?”

Weiss considered the question. She wasn’t hungry, exactly, but that was hardly relevant. It had been eight hours since she’d had lunch and for a huntress to skip a meal was completely unacceptable.

“I could eat.”

Ruby smiled brightly. “Okay. I think they’ve got pancakes so it’ll totally be worth it.”

“Of course.”

Ruby remained by her bedside.

“Ruby.”

“Yup?”

“I’m going to need to get dressed at some point.”

“Oh. Oooh. Woops. I’ll… I’ll wait outside.”

Weiss couldn’t help but to chuckle softly to herself as she got dressed.

Ruby waited dutifully outside and they made their way down to the cafeteria where the rest of the team were already halfway through their food.  
Weiss spent the meal focused on her food. In part because she’d found herself ravenous the moment she’d smelled the bacon, and in part because she couldn’t look any of her teammates in the eye after her earlier lapse of sanity.

“Feeling better?”

It wasn’t until a few moments went on by without a response that Weiss realised the question was meant for her. She looked up at Yang, swallowed her bite of pancakes and wiped at her mouth with a napkin before responding.

There was a glint to Yang’s eyes. The question wasn’t just about her nap. Well, Weiss wasn’t about to back down in the face of a challenge.

“Quite. _Just what I needed_.”

Yang actually blushed a little. That was good. She’d long been in need of a reminder that a Schnee wasn’t to be trifled with.

Ruby looked up from her own stack of pancakes, which she’d been attacking voraciously. “So… I was thinking of maybe watching a movie tomorrow. Blake. It’s The Everyman Enchantress. The one we talked about.”

Blake frowned. “It’s going to rain tomorrow. I think I’ll stay in and read. Some other time, maybe?”

Ruby’s expression fell. “Yang?”

“What’s it about?”

“So, there’s these two people, one is from Vale, and the other’s all the way from Vacuo, and whenever they sleep, the dream of what the other’s doing, and they fall in love and it’s so sweet, but their families don’t-”

Yang held up a hand. “Sorry Rubes, that’s a hard pass on the rom-com.”

Ruby pouted. “There’s magic, too.”

“I’ll pass. Maybe we can do something with action next week?”  
“Oh alright,” Ruby mumbled, looking despondent. “Weiss. How about you?”

She was doing that pout she did sometimes when she wanted something particularly badly, and her eyes were huge and sad, like a hungry puppy’s.

“Fine. I need to do somes hopping in Vale, at any rate.”

Ruby beamed and threw her arms around Weiss, clutching her tight, just as she had with her pillow- Weiss shook herself and returned the hug awkwardly.

“That’s enough, Ruby,” she said. “Your pancakes are getting cold.”

They finished their food and by the time they returned to their room, Weiss felt about ready to go to bed again. She stubbornly forced herself to go through her itinerary for the past week and the week to come, but ended up falling asleep well before any of the others did. A small blessing, since that meant that she’d for once not be tempted to listen in to Yang.

Then morning came, and she woke up bright and early, feeling refreshed and- For the Maidens’ sake.

She heard a soft whimper and looked over towards Ruby’s bunk. Her partner lay belly-down on her bed, legs wrapped tightly around a pillow, hips rolling in a slow stuttering rhythm.

Weiss felt heat blossom across her chest and up along her throat. What was going on with her team? They seemed insatiable.

Ruby moaned, a soft sound slipping past lips pressed together firmly, and it reverberated through Weiss.

She’d thought that the past few days were an anomaly. She’d thought that, after yesterday, she’d regained control of herself. She’d been wrong.

Weiss found herself tracing her inner thighs, fingers running along silky smooth skin, over sleek silk, pressing down and - Oh.

She only just managed to bite down on the moan threatening to burst from her throat, and jerked her hand away as if she’d been scalded. No. She would not be so crass as to get herself off spying on her teammates. Clenching her hands into fists, she told herself so, over and over.

She managed to keep her hands in check, but she couldn’t keep herself from stealing glimpses.

Ruby sat bent over, hands splayed against the mattress, rutting against the pillow with an almost frantic urgency. It was a miracle that the bed she’d rigged to the ceiling stayed in place, but then, that was true for most things Ruby designed. Impossible, and yet, they functioned.

Her leader’s pyjamas stuck to her skin, her hair hang across her face, matted with sweat. The pyjama shirt had ridden up to bare her leader’s stomach and the small of her back. Weiss found herself licking her lips and squeezing her thighs together against the sudden surge of desire at the sight of the play of muscle beneath smooth, pale skin. The pyjama bottoms, likewise, were displaced to reveal the upper curve of Ruby’s rear. Weiss found herself imagining climbing up on the bed, pinning Ruby there and grinding herself down on that pert little ass, even as Ruby herself kept on moving against the pillow.

Ruby let out a breathless gasp as she came, shivers running down the length of her body all the way down to her toes. She slowed, at first, each careful pointed downward thrust of her hips letting a shuddering sigh slip past parted lips, before finally falling forward into a happily smiling, sweaty and tired ball. She grabbed the sheets and moved the pillow up until she was snuggling in her arms, and promptly fell asleep, leaving Weiss to suffer yet again.

She stayed in bed, fruitlessly hoping she might get some more rest, but eventually abandoned the idea. It was pointless. She might as well do something productive with her time.

And so, Weiss got dressed and headed out into the early morning.

The corridors were deserted and the same could be said for the gym. The students of Beacon were committed to their training, one and all, but not quite so committed as to start their work-out at 5:30 in the morning.

Blake was up by the time she returned at 7:00, having burnt off some of the frustrations Ruby had left her with, but not nearly enough. Not so much that she wasn’t sorely tempted to risk her faunus teammate hearing her as she dealt with her problem in the showers.

A Schnee did not give in to temptation, though. A Schnee pressed on and persevered until she was victorious. Anything but that was unacceptable. So Weiss kept her shower short and emerged with a towel wrapped around her hair at 7:15.

Blake still sat in bed, wrapped in her yukata and a blanket, intent on a book in her lap. Its cover was a nondescript bland concrete gray. No title, no author. Weiss had a feeling it was a sleeve, which begged the question what lay beneath. Or it would have, were she the sort who did not mind her own business. Since she was, she did not question or wonder. Not much, at any rate.

“Is it good?”

Blake took a few seconds to finish the sentence before replying. “Mm. Good enough.”

With Blake, you had to read between the lines. She would not tell Yang to “piss off” as Yang might so colourfully put it if she wished to be left alone. Instead, she’d offer a reply that didn’t continue the discussion or invite Weiss in. Particularly when she was reading.

Bearing that in mind, Weiss headed down to the cafeteria and got herself a cup of coffee, a cup of tea for Blake. Her friend smiled and thanked her for the tea, then kept on reading, which left Weiss to her own devices. She was too sore to work out again, otherwise she might have, because time spent in idle thought often led her mind astray to… Unsavoury, inappropriate thoughts.

So she busied herself with her scroll, reading news, listening to music (a mistake, as some of the songs brought associations with them that once more led her thoughts astray), and finally she caved and borrowed one of Blake’s books.

The rest of the morning passed with Weiss glued to her book. As noon approached, Blake began to cast increasingly frequent looks in Weiss’ direction. Eventually, Weiss simply assumed it was because of the book, and handed it back. The looks didn’t stop, though, and Weiss grew increasingly irritated. After lunch they scattered, Yang heading down to the workshops for a few hours to tinker with Ember Celica, Blake to continue to read, and Weiss and Ruby preparing to head to Vale.

There was no hurry, and they took it easy, enjoying a rare indulgence of dessert. By the time they were walking to the Bullhead, Weiss was in a good mood. She reached into her pocket to fetch her scroll, and… It wasn’t there. She sighed heavily, but forced a smile for Ruby’s sake.

“We’ll take the next flight. There’s plenty of time to make the movie yet. We’ll simply have coffee after.”

Ruby had been adamant about the coffee.

Heading back up the stairs at Beacon, Weiss began to regret going quite so hard during her morning workout. Oh, it had helped clear her mind for the moment, but now every step was a trial in of itself. At the top, she unlocked the door to her room, and walked straight in. Blake gave a little yelp, and Weiss frowned at her.

The faunus was back in bed as before, covers wrapped around her, wearing casual clothes. Besides the change in outfit, she might not have moved since the morning except changing the hand she held her book in.

“Hello, Blake. Have you seen my scroll?”

Weiss looked around even as she did. The vents or the lights were acting up, and the air was filled with a strange sound just out of the range of hearing. She looked around. Where had she put the damn thing?

“I - I don’t know.”

Weiss gave Blake a closer look. Her face was touched with colour and the flush continued down her neck and the cleavage revealed by the shirt where she kept two buttons undone.

“Are you well, Blake?”

She moved a few steps closer, both to search her own bed and to see what was wrong with Blake. The sound grew louder. Almost like a buzzing. She’d have time to tell the custodian to take a look before rejoining Ruby.

“I’m fine,” Blake said.

She didn’t sound fine. She sounded strained.

Weiss climbed up Blake’s bed to get a better look at her. Pupils dilated, skin flushed, breathing heavy, and that sound, the buzzing that was without a doubt coming from Blake’s lap.

Ah.

Normally, Weiss would’ve pretended as though nothing was amiss. She would’ve wished Blake a speedy recover on the fever that was, clearly, afflicting her and fetch her scroll, then depart as though she’d not noticed.

But she remembered Blake snickering at her when Yang teased her the other day decided she felt petty. So instead of getting her scroll, she climbed all the way up into Blake’s bunk and sat down next to her.

“What’s this one about?”

“It… It’s-”

Blake’s eyes were wide in something close to panic as Weiss settled next to her, their shoulders brushing, and looked down at the book her friend held in a white-knuckled grip.

It was absolute filth.

Weiss was no stranger to smut, but this… It was enough for even her to start blushing.

“It’s certainly creative,” she noted lightly.

“Weiss-” Blake bit her bottom lip, crossing her legs under the covers.

“Yes, Blake?”

A shudder ran down her body and Weiss found herself grinning.

“I… I can’t.”

Weiss leaned in close, whispering into Blake’s ear, voice barely audible over the vibrator that Blake still had inside of her. “It’s okay, Blake. Everyone does it, don’t they?”

“Fuck,” Blake moaned, Her hand found Weiss’ and she squeezed tight as her climax took her.

Weiss just stared. Blake was quiet after the first exclamation, but there was no mistaking what was happening by the look on her face. Eyes squeezed tightly shut, lips slightly parted to let slip shuddery little breaths, cheeks flushed scarlet. She was gorgeous. Weiss had always known Blake was pretty, of course, but she’d never found herself appreciating it the way she did now.

Weiss watched as Blake came down from her high, pushing the covers aside without any shame and reaching into her underwear to extract a dark plastic vibrator roughly the size of a rifle round. She turned it off and only then did she turn on Weiss, setting both hands on her shoulders and bearing down on her with all her weight.

“Having fun?” She asked, darkly amused.

“Oh, you’ve no idea,” Weiss said, shoving one of Blake’s arms away and trying to squirm free. All she managed was to have Blake fall down on top of her, their chests flush to one another’s, their legs tangling.

“If you think this makes us even,” Blake said. “You’ve got another thing coming.”

Weiss snorted. “Bring it, Belladonna. Do your worst.”

She wasn’t sure what Blake might do, but she wanted very badly to find out. She wanted Blake to reach up under her skirt and touch her, make her come under the rapt attention of those dark, intense eyes.

Goodness. First Yang, then Ruby, and now this? Control, she thought to herself. Maintain control.

Blake considered, as if reading her mind. “I will. Not today. Just know that I will.”

She pushed back and retrieved her book. Weiss climbed down, found her scroll, and on the way back down she couldn’t blame her trembling legs solely on the workout.

***

Ruby was tapping her foot impatiently by the time Weiss returned, but her expression brightened when she was her. Warmth pooled in her belly at that smile and Weiss found herself answering it despite herself.

“Ready?”

Ruby shot to her feet. “Aye aye.”

Perhaps it was due to the electricity still running through her like static ever since her encounter with Blake, but Weiss didn’t realise what she had gotten herself into up until the moment they were in the cinema - nearly alone with only two scattered groups of people at the center and bottom area. Ruby had bought the tickets, insisting upon it, and likewise gotten a single tub of popcorn and a single large drink (with two straws) because that was cheaper.

They both reached for the popcorn. Their fingers brushed. Ruby smiled.

They were alone together in the cinema in one of the larger, sofa-like seats, sharing popcorn Ruby had bought, watching a movie Ruby had paid for. Oh Maidens. Was this a date? Did Ruby think it was a date? There was a shy smile on her leader’s face and Weiss found herself instinctively reciprocate it before tearing her gaze away.

Did she want it to be a date? She’d never really considered such a thing. She had gone to Beacon intent on her studies, on becoming a huntress, her own become her own damn person.

The movie started. Ruby snuggled up a little, leaning her head on Weiss’ shoulder. Perhaps there was no need to overthink what was going or to needlessly quantify it. It was nice. For the time being, that would be good enough.

Afterwards, Ruby led them to a little cafe she and Blake had been going on about ad-nauseum for the past month. It was a quaint little place tucked into the corner of a little alley’s basement flat, its interior all in soft colours, and softer sofas. The coffee was excellent, too.

“And then she was like ‘pow pow pow’ you’re not going to take him away from.” Ruby waved her fists around frantically and it was a minor miracle that their cups survived.

“It was quite good,” Weiss agreed, hiding her smile behind her cup. “If a little predictable.”

“I like predictable sometimes,” Ruby said. “I mean, if they’d just not hooked up at the end, that wouldn’t have been predictable, but it would’ve been sucky.”

“That is true.”

Ruby leaned up against her. Had she been doing that more lately? “Today was fun.”  
“Yes. I should like to do it again sometime.”

Ruby beamed. “Ooh. Yes. We totally should. Partner time.”

“Barring an overwhelming surprise load of homework I’m sure we can make time next weekend.”

Ruby made a happy noise, wrapped her arms around Weiss, and gave her a good squeeze. Clearly, it had been a mistake to feed Ruby first soda and then coffee.

The intensity abated over the course of the late afternoon, and as early evening approached they made their way back to Beacon, Ruby seemed to be coming down from her sugar high. After several minutes of silence, a strange thing around Ruby Rose, Weiss eventually found herself pulled to a halt in the courtyard outside of Beacon, in the shadow of a tree.

Ruby fidgeted, avoiding Weiss’ gaze, and for a moment Weiss had to wonder if she’d been correct in her earlier guess about her leader’s intentions.

“I’m sorry about yesterday,” Ruby said.

Or perhaps not. Weiss frowned.

“Yesterday?”

“Uhm. When I saw your-” She furrowed her brow in thought, searching for a word. “You know…”

Ruby made a vague cupping gesture in front of her own chest. Weiss smiled wryly. The girl could take hit a grimm between the eyes from a thousand yards, or carve it up like a roast with that oversized gardening tool of hers, but she couldn’t bring herself to say the word. For a moment, she could see what Yang must find so amusing about teasing her.

“Breasts?”

Ruby blushed furiously. “Yes. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

Weiss shrugged. “It was hardly your fault. Was it so terrible?”

“No. Of course not. You’re-” Ruby cut herself off, staring down at her scuffed up boots.

Weiss couldn’t resist. She stepped in close and took Ruby’s chin between two fingers, and guided her gaze back up. Her leader’s skin was fever hot.

“Well?”

Ruby swallowed. “You’re pretty. I mean, duh, of course you are, so no, it wasn’t terrible. I just felt weird about it, I guess. Like I’d taken something from you or done something wrong.”

She was still so close.

“It hardly matters. You have seen another woman naked before, surely, and you no doubt will again. Odds are good I’ll walk in on you changing some day and then we’ll be even.”

Ruby blinked. “Fair. Yeah. That’s right.”

She nodded to herself as if she’d come to a decision and Weiss decided the matter had probably been settled.

“Shall we see what’s for dinner?”

The uncertainty vanished from Ruby’s expression, seemingly completely forgotten. “Oh. Yes!”

Their dinner, a hearty stew with potatoes and meat that reminded Weiss of home, left Weiss feeling sluggish on her way upstairs, and just about ready to turn in. Maybe she’d read a little first, but then, definitely, she’d get some sleep. It had already been a long day.

The bedroom was empty, but the shower was running, and Weiss took her nightgown and began to undress, back turned to Ruby who was doing the same.

“Weiss?” The word was so softly spoken they only just heard it.

“Mm?”

Weiss unhooked her bra and slipped the nightgown over her head, still facing her own bunk.

“Weiss.” Soft, but firmer.

Weiss turned around… And froze. Ruby was standing there, facing her, dressed in her pyjama pants and with her pyjama jacket bunched up and held in one hand. She wasn’t wearing anything else.

“Ruby!” she whispered. “What’re you doing?”

“It’s only fair. Like you said. I was going to do it outside, but I getting out of the corset’s such a hassle, so I thought I’d wait, and well... “

Weiss stared. She knew she really shouldn’t, but she couldn’t help it. She’d even been invited to, though she wasn’t sure that even entered into it.

Ruby stood there topless in front of her, her breasts a nice, perky, inviting handful that made Weiss’ fingers itch with the desire to reach out and squeeze and- No! Her nipples were a dark red, almost brown, and had been brought up to stiff little peaks by what Weiss firmly told herself must be the cold.

“So uh,” Ruby said, bringing her hands up to cover herself, and shivering unmistakably as she brushed her hands over the tips of her breasts. “I guess now we’re even Steven.”

“I suppose we are,” Weiss said, and her voice came out low and rough.

Ruby smiled shyly. “I had fun tonight.”

“So did I.” Weiss hesitated. “You should probably get dressed before Yang comes in and caves my skull in with her bare hands.”

Ruby grinned and pulled her pyjama top on. “She’d probably just high-five you.”

“I’d rather not take the risk.”

They got into their individual beds. Ruby grabbed a pair of headphones and her scroll, watching what looked like a video on dismantling a tactical shotgun and cleaning the individual pieces.

Weiss got her book. She found it difficult to focus on reading when she tried, though. Images of Blake kept leaping out at her. It wasn’t made any easier when Blake came out of the shower, hair still wet and plastered to her skin. Droplets of water running down her clavicle and down between her breasts. The faunus girl met Weiss eyes for a moment, then looked away with her cheeks turning bright red.

Weiss sighed and let her head fall back on the pillow. It had been a long day. A long week, really. She wasn’t sure what was happening with her team, and with her, but something had to be done - and soon - or someone, quite likely Weiss herself, would spontaneously combust.

She forced herself to keep on reading, considering options that’d resolve the situation.

Yang returned in the middle of the night, clearly a little bit drunk and reeking of cigarette smoke, and Weiss blinked her eyes open blearily as her teammate slipped into the bathroom to shower. When she returned, sans a towel, Weiss squeezed her eyes shut, but not before she got a good look at the blonde’s naked form in the moonlight.

Yang returned to her bed, took a look around the room, and then she began to touch herself.

Something needed to be done. Soon. Definitely. For now, though, Weiss watched and squeezed her thighs together on the heat once more stoked between her own thighs.

***

A week passed in relative peace. Peace was a highly subjective term, of course.

Weiss had once heard it said that if women lived together their periods would eventually sync up. She’d also heard that was bullshit. Whether true or not, she, Yang and Ruby tended to have week together when none of them were feeling particularly enthused about life, and that week began the next morning. Blake tended to be highly irregular. Perhaps a faunus thing. Perhaps not. Weiss had felt it would be inappropriate to ask.

Either way, it brought a grinding halt to Yang and Ruby’s madness-inducing lack of decorum and for the most part blunted Weiss’ own interest. Oh, there were times when heated looks from Blake would still leave her heart pounding, but for the duration of that week Weiss had other concerns and distractions to focus on, and her plan fell to the sideline.

That all came crashing down at the end of the week when Weiss woke up early to the sounds of Ruby moving about in her own bed.

With a full week of no release, all it took was a single whimper bubbling up Ruby’s throat for Weiss to feel like she’d just taken a shot of her aged brandy, leaving her with a pleasant buzz and heat beginning to suffuse her.

She glanced over and the sight did not make her calm down in the slightest. Ruby was riding her pillow as usual, but she’d stripped off her top, and Weiss shivered under her blankets as she followed the pleasant jiggle of the girl’s breasts with each thrust she made.

Weiss closed her eyes and listened and suffered as Ruby brought herself to a climax. She had to do something. Tonight.

***

Weiss proposed they hold a team meeting that evening and after they’d wrapped up their homework, they gathered on the bottom bunks.

“So…” Yang said, looking around. “What is it this time? I haven’t left any clothes on the bathroom floor in ages.”

It had been the subject of their very first Team Meeting. Followed swiftly by the second which dealt with her inability to use the correct hamper for her clothes. Everyone’s eyes were focused on Weiss and she felt herself begin to sweat a little under the scrutiny.

There wasn’t any backing down now, though.She’d committed herself to this. All that was left now was to do it.

“We need to have a talk about - uh-” Damn it. A schnee did not hesitate. A schnee did not stutter. Weiss steeled herself. “We need to talk about everyone’s habits of self-gratification.”

Her statement was met with stares. Ruby’s pale throat was growing flushed. The corner of Yang’s mouth turned up ever so slightly. Blake’s poker-face held.

“Specifically,” Weiss continued. “When it is a good time to take care of such matters, and when it is not.”

“We could put a sock over the door, maybe?” Ruby suggested. “When you’re getting busy, so people know not to come in. That’s what they do in the movies, anyways.”

“And let everyone in the corridor know precisely when we’re masturbating?” Blake asked, her voice touched with amusement. “Jaune would figure it out eventually and have a heart attack. Then Pyrrha kills us. I’d rather not.”

“We could set a schedule,” Weiss said. “So that everyone has time to themselves in privacy.”

“A schedule?” Yang asked derisively. “That’s sexy. A bit of a roll between the sheets promptly between 19:15 and 20:00. I realise that schedules probably get you soaking wet, Weiss, but the rest of us, not so much.”

Weiss glared at Yang. “I’ll have you know-”

“Hey!” Ruby said. “No arguing, remember? Team RWBY team meeting number rule three.”

“Fine,” Weiss grumbled. “Any better ideas?”

Yang shrugged. “Just go ahead and do it, I say. If I’m getting busy and you feel like scratching the itch, I’m not gonna stop you. I’m not going to be cheering you on or anything - Unless you ask nicely.”

She winked, and Weiss bristled. “You’re not taking this seriously.”

“Sure I am.”

“Oh? What if it’s Ruby who feels like getting herself off in front of you.” Weiss bored her eyes into Yang, speaking slowly and enunciating the next words. “Getting naked. Moaning.”

Yang winced. “I’d… I’d be fine. Oh alright, I get your point, but it’s still a better idea than yours.”

“Besides,” Ruby said. “It’s not as if I - you know.”

Three sets of eyes locked on her. “Rubes. We all know you do.”

“What?”

Yang nodded solemnly. “And I know the real reason you had to throw away Mr Snuggles.”

Ruby gasped. “He disappeared. Zwei probably stole him and buried him in the woods.”

Yang snickered. “Really? Are you sure? Are you sure you didn’t use him for… Something else?”

Ruby muttered a few words to herself, eye downcast.

“What’s that?” Yang asked.

“Fine,” Ruby said. “I do it, too.”

Yang gave her shoulder a pat. “Which is perfectly healthy and normal. Nothing to feel weird about.”

“Okay,” Ruby said, mostly to herself. “Okay. So let’s do that. Let’s talk about this first and maybe we’ll come up with something. I… I - uh - I like doing it in the morning. I’m always really - uhm - you know, in the morning.”

She cast a pleading look that clearly said “Help me” and Yang spoke up next.

“At night. It helps me fall asleep.” She shrugged. “Or if I’m horny.”

“Whenever,” Blake said, when she found everyone’s gaze on her. “I like to let it build up all day. Or sometimes over a few days. Just let it build, and build, until it’s almost too much. Until I’m so sensitive that just about anything gets me going and I sometimes have to slip off to the bathroom to just take the edge of a little. I’ll walk around with my panties wet half the day until I can’t stand it any more and then make myself come again, and again, until it’s all a haze.”

Weiss swallowed. She knew she was staring. The others were, too. Yang mimed covering Ruby’s ears until her sister waved her away.

“That was… Very detailed,” Ruby squeaked.

“Way to overshare, Blake,” Yang said, her voice coming out a little rougher than usual, and her laugh just a touch shaky.

Weiss, having seen the finale of that scenario, now found herself imagining Blake at breakfast that morning, already turned on, already picturing the moment she’d have time all alone to enjoy herself.

She lost herself in that mental image for a moment before everyone was looking at her expectantly. It was her turn.

“Afternoons, most of the time,” she said. “It’s a nice way to relax after a stressful day. Usually in bed, but lately I’ve had to use the shower because there’s almost never any alone time. I realise I seem to care about that less than some of you.”

She cast a look at Yang, who grinned, and Ruby, who seemed to want to sink through the floor.

“If it bothered you, you could’ve told us,” Yang said. “Makes you kind of a perv, actually.”

Weiss glared at her.

“I am not a-” She drew a deep breath to steady herself. “I’m telling you now.”

“After you’ve gotten your show,” Blake inflected, smiling.

Weiss felt less and less regretful about giving her a hard time the previous week.

“So…” Ruby said, clearly trying to regain some control. “How about we just ask each other for some time if we need it?”

“And if worse comes to worse and you really gotta, as far as I’m concerned, go right on ahead,” Yang added.

Ruby looked around. “Can we agree on that?”

Weiss rubbed at her forehead. “Yes. Fine.”

Blake shrugged. “I don’t mind.”

Ruby’s expression brightened. “Excellent. Another team rwby group meeting had been a success… and nobody got punched this time.”

“I’m going to take a shower,” Weiss said.

“Oh I bet you are.”

Weiss glared. “Shut up, Yang.”

She stalked off into bathroom. A few moments followed and Yang stepped through, closing the door behind her. For once, she looked deadly serious.

“Hey.” She walked up and settled her hands on Weiss’ shoulders. “Just checking you’re not mad for real.”

Weiss looked up to her. “You are a thoroughly infuriating woman, Yang Xiao Long, but no. I’m not angry.”  
Yang nodded and some of the tension seemed to drain from her. “That’s good.”

Weiss looked up at her. Yang still held her by the shoulders and they were only a few inches apart.

“Are you planning on staying here and watching me shower?”

Yang drew a deep breath and licked her lips. “Do you want me to?”

Weiss considered her. “I don’t know.”

Yang smiled, drawing her calloused thumb along Weiss’ cheek. “That means no, Weiss. When you do now, let me know.”

She winked, gave Weiss’ ass a light smack, and walked back out to the rest of the team. Weiss found herself left with far too many thoughts running through her head as she stepped under the spray of the shower.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank everyone who left feedback so far. I've really, really appreciated it all and I've tried to get back to all of them ones where I could figure out something to say. To the ones where I didn't, I still really appreciated it! :D Keep it coming.
> 
> This fic mostly exists as a place for me to sit down, shut off my brain, and just write. It's been a blast so far and I hope to keep it up!

Ruby had spent most of Saturday morning bouncing around the dorm room. Some of that time, literally bouncing.

Not only did they have their afternoon in Vale together planned, but Ozpin had announced that each team would be assigned a fieldwork exercise. Blake and Yang had been obsessively planning and preparing together for every possible eventuality. Weiss had joined them on occasion, but today she’d promised her time to Ruby, and whatever her father may attempt to prove to the contrary, the honour of the Schnee name still meant something.

“Do you think it’s going to be good?” Ruby asked, accepting a tub of popcorn that Weiss had insisted upon purchasing this time, along with a shared drink. It still did not make it a date, though.

She shrugged. “I should hope so. The reviews were certainly favourable, particularly for a romantic drama.”

“You didn’t actually read any of them, huh?”

“It would ruin the surprise. Unless my arithmetic lets me down, I do believe nine out of ten constitutes a good score.”

Ruby grinned. “I didn’t know Atlesians had a sense of humour.”

Weiss ignored that, as was proper, and they headed into the dark room. It was small, and thus far, they were all alone. Perhaps Weiss had misjudged the reviews? Or perhaps it was simply the fact that they were watching just after lunch.

By the time the credits started, they were still alone. Well, The Valeans weren’t always to depend on when it came to taste, she supposed,and this meant no risk of people making a ruckus and disrupting the movie. All the better, really.

Ruby moved on over, setting the popcorn in her lap and leaning close to Weiss. Her arm felt pleasantly warm and her shampoo smelled of peaches. Weiss forced herself to state ahead and tried to calm the hammering beat of her heart.

The film started off well, introducing the two main leads who were childhood friends split apart and then reunited as young adults. It didn’t take long for sparks to fly and for Weiss to thoroughly regret not reading up on what the movie might contain. By the time the fumbling kisses turned into sweet, passionate lovemaking, she’d sworn to herself never to make that mistake again.

They were both avoiding one another’s eyes when they stepped out into the light.

“So… That was a lot,” Ruby said.

“Yes. Good, certainly, but quite… Detailed.”

“Yup. Very, very detailed.”

Weiss chanced a look at Ruby and there was definitely a subtle tension in the air as their eyes met. “Are you ready to move on? Or do you need a moment?”

Ruby gave her a playful scowl. “I’m okay. You?”

“Just fine.”

Their second activity, to Weiss’ surprise, was to go shopping. Even Yang hadn’t known what to make of the fact that her little sister would agree to such a thing when it didn’t involve weapon parts or comic books, but Ruby had seemed happy to do it.

Ruby let Weiss lead the way, selecting outfits for them both, and offering a few of her own suggestions and small-talk. She even vanished for a little while on her own to pick out a few things.

“Will you be needing any help, ladies?” A woman appeared around the corner with a friendly smile.

She was in her late thirties, auburn hair streaked with a few strands of gray and had a freckled, youthful face with a few crow’s feet at her eyes. A sudden gust of wind whipped Weiss’ hair back as Ruby turned into a whirlwind of rose petals, vanishing and reappearing a few feet away at the sound of the woman’s voice.

“Ruby!” Weiss said. “What in the name of-”

“Sorry!” Ruby said. “Sorry. You just surprised me.”

The woman’s smile stuck, but there was something forced about it. “Not to worry. Not to worry. I’ll be right over by the counter. Give me a call if you need me.”

She walked off, leaving Weiss with a blushing Ruby.

“What was that?” she asked, keeping her voice low.

Ruby looked down at her feet. “Nothing.”

Weiss studied her leader carefully. What in all of Remnant was going on with her?

“You’re sure?”

“Yeah. Just jittery from all the sugar.”

Weiss had grown up in circles where lies came as naturally as breathing… And Ruby was among the worst liars she’d ever met. She considered confronting her, but decided against it. For now.

“Very well. Shall we?”

Ruby hesitated, then set her own load of choices aside on a chair. “You go first. That white dress with the green trim looked really nice.”

Weiss went through a couple of dresses, jackets and upon Ruby’s insistence a pair of jeans and a top. They exchanged thoughts of what worked, why, and Weiss noted that Ruby wasn’t ignorant about fashion or style so much as apathetic.

She also noted Ruby still being jittery, though she couldn’t figure out why.

When it was Ruby’s turn she grabbed the pile of clothes and took the whole load with her behind the curtain. For a few moments there were sounds of fussing, muttering about stupid zippers, and then Ruby pulled the curtain aside.

She was wearing a dress. It was red, of course, and reached her knees, leaving her arms and shoulders bare with only two straps holding it up. It was modest, but the fabric clung pleasantly to the girl’s outline.

“Do I look stupid?”

She sounded thoroughly dejected. Weiss considered her for a moment.

“Yes,” she said. “But it has nothing to do with your appearance. See here.”

She stepped inside the changing room, letting the curtain close behind her, and turned Ruby around to face the mirror.

“Straighten your back. Imagine you’re facing down Grimm. If you can do that without flinching you can wear a dress.”

Ruby did so and that alone made a remarkable difference. Weiss turned her sideways and couldn’t help but find herself admiring the curve of Ruby’s ass in the dress. Hopefully it wasn’t too obvious.

“Chin up. There we are. Now look. What do you see?”

“I don’t look that stupid in it, I guess.”

“You look-“ beautiful. She couldn’t say it. She wanted to, so badly, but she couldn’t. “You look great. Let’s try another.”

Ruby smiled and some confidence seemed to return to her once more. Weiss went outside waited and when she was called in again, Ruby was wearing the same pose as before. This time in a pair of shorts and a hoodie - black and red, of course - that almost resembled something Yang might wear.

“Turn around for me.”

Ruby did, cheeks flushing at the attention, and Weiss couldn’t help but let her eyes dip once more.

“I think we can do better than the hoodie, but the shorts are nice.”

Weiss turned around to leave when she felt Ruby’s hand on her shoulder.

“You don’t have to leave every time,” she said, her voice soft and breathy. “It’s just us girls.”

Weiss hesitated. Ruby had a point, of course, but did she dare let herself?

With the movie and the mental image of Ruby flashing her still fresh in her mind it was probably a bad idea. Then again, acting as though something was amiss might make things even worse. She might as well do as Ruby had suggested. What harm could it do?

As it turned out, a good deal.

Weiss felt her skin heat up as she watched Ruby strip out of the little shorts, bending forward to lean against the wall for balance and sticking her rear out as she did. She watched Ruby stand there in her underwear, small breasts rising and falling with each breath. A gorgeous flush running down her throat and across her chest, and little tremors ran down along the muscles at her belly.

Then it was on to the next outfit, and the next. Rinse and repeat.

What was worst of all was that Ruby seemed to be noticing Weiss’ intent attentions and drawing confidence from them. Her movements grew more and more confident, bordering on sensual, and Weiss was glad she had no more outfits of her own to model, because her underwear was getting wet to the point that even oblivious Ruby wouldn’t miss it.

“Which was your favourite?” Ruby asked, half an eternity later.

Weiss blinked. “Excuse me?”

“Which outfit was your favourite?”

Weiss swallowed. She couldn’t remember a single one. “Uh.”

Did a small smile touch Ruby’s lips for a flickering instant? Surely not. “Are you alright, Weiss?”

Weiss nodded, trying to order her thoughts. “Just fine, thank you. I quite liked the first dress, but they were all good.”

“Really?”

“Of course. Let’s narrow it down to three options, shall we?”

They paid for their outfits and headed back towards Beacon as night fell, exchanging theories on where Ozpin might send them for their field mission. Autumn was about to turn into winter, and neither relished the idea of being out in the cold.

“Weiss?” Weiss froze with her hand on the doorknob to their dorm.

“Yes, Ruby?”

When had she gotten so close? Ruby hesitated for a moment, then leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Weiss lips. It a light, fleeting thing, a second of lips brushing lips, but Weiss felt it all the way down to her toes.

“Today was fun,” Ruby said. “We should go again when we come back from the exercise.”

Weiss nodded dumbly. “That… I’d like that.”

“See you later, partner. I’m going to do some prep. I think if I’m careful I can sneak a few retrofitted claymore mines with me for when we head out.”

She walked down the hallway and Weiss wasn’t sure how long she stood there, gaping like an utter fool. It was not long enough for anyone to catch her, fortunately, and she soon she’d gathered herself enough to open the door and step inside.

“How was the date?”

Blake sat atop her bed with her book set aside in her lap. She was smiling.

“It wasn’t a date,” Weiss said flatly, glancing towards the bathroom.

She needed some time alone. To catch her breath, to figure out what was going on, to… Deal with things.

“No?” Blake asked. She didn’t seem convinced.

“No,” Weiss said. “Now, unless you have something clever you have to say, I’m going to get a shower. Those cinemas are terribly unsanitary.”

Blake raised an eyebrow at her. That was all. She didn’t need any words to convey how little she bought that story, but Weiss wasn’t in a state of mind to trade banter with her. She went into the bathroom, past the sinks and the toilet, to the walls cutting the otherwise open shower off from the rest of the room.

Her body tingled and even the slightest brush of fabric sent shivers down her spine.

Naked, she stepped under the spray and let the hot water wash her worries away, sinking down along the wall. Had Ruby meant it? Had she taken Weiss shopping simply to drive her mad? Or was that simply a coincidence? Whatever the case, there was no mistaking the kiss.

It had been short, but there’d been nothing friendly about it.

Weiss ran her hands down along her throat, her clavicle, shuddering as she passed over the slight curves of her breasts and the rock-hard jut of her nipples. This stupid team was going to be the end of her. It had only been a few months, and already she’d sunk to this. She squeezed, and leaned her head back against the porcelain tiles, letting the sounds of the shower swallow her moan.

Her fingers slipped inside embarrassingly easy, two of them, and a third followed after only a few moments.

“I always had this idea that you’d be too prim to finger yourself.”

It was probably a good thing she was sitting on the floor, because Weiss felt pretty sure she’d have slipped and fallen when Blake spoke up next to her. As it was, she twisted around, sliding on her ass on the floor, and turning to face her teammate in an undignified sprawl. Blake, for her part, seemed perfectly at ease, one hand at the belt of her Yukata, eyes lazily travelling the length of Weiss’ body.

“What’re you doing?!” Weiss snapped. 

“What I said I would,” Blake said, stepping forward to lean her hip and shoulder against the wall of the shower just out of range of the spray. “Getting us even. Come on. Go ahead.”

Weiss glared up at her. “You expect me to play with myself while you’re watching as though I’m some-”

“Slut?” Blake filled in. “I do, actually. Yang’s due back soon. I expect Ruby is, too. You won’t have much longer to finish. Decisions, decisions.”

Weiss fumed. How dare she?

“It was an accident when I walked in on you.”

“Ah. Maybe, but you staying was not. You wanted to watch me.”

“And you wanted me to watch.”

Blake grinned. “I didn’t hate it.”

“You loved it.”

To hell with it. She needed to get off, but she wasn’t about to let Blake win. The only real alternative, then, was to stop playing on the defensive and attack. Weiss stood up, back straight, hands at her sides.

Blake’s eyes roamed the length of her body hungrily, despite her best efforts to look cool and detached. It felt good to be desired. It made fire trickled down the length of Weiss’ body once more and she cupped her own breasts, fingers teasing. She made a production of it, too, meeting Blake’s amber state and locking her in place as she stepped up close.

There, she took hold of the belt of Blake’s yukata and pulled it free and letting the robe fall open. The robe accentuated rather than hid Blake’s breasts, clinging to their curves and leaving the hard outline of her nipple showing along with a generous swathe of cleavage. Soft curves transitioned into the firm plain of her stomach, down to neatly trimmed dark curls between her thighs.

“I think Ruby and I might have been on a date,” Weiss said, voice coming out low and husky.

Blake blinked. “Really?”

“Yes. She kissed me after.”

“Did you kiss her back?”

“A little bit.”

Blake’s smile turned into something warm. “That’s so sweet.”

“It is. I don’t know what to make of it, or what I want, but it was nice.”

Blake stepped up close and wrapped her arms around Weiss in a tight hug. They’d never hugged before and she’d only ever really seen Blake bear it when Ruby or Yang hugged her. She’d never before been the one to initiate. Even bearing that in mind, Weiss couldn’t shake the fact that they were both very naked. She could feel the soft press of Blake’s breasts against her own.

“Well, that’s a pity,” Blake said. “There goes my plan of ravishing you in the shower.”

“As if I’d let you. I’d be the one ravishing you.”

Weiss couldn’t help but laugh at the absurdity of it all, clinging on to Blake as she too burst out laughing, and it wasn’t until they legs tangled and Blake’s thigh found itself pressed up between Weiss’ that she managed to stop as a soft whimper slipped past her lips.

“Maidens you’re wet,” Blake said, stepping back and giving Weiss an appraising look. “I guess I should let you finish.”

She reach for the belt of her robe, but Weiss caught her hand.

“Wait. You’re right. I owe you for before, so…”

Weiss stepped back under the spray, letting it plaster her hair against her head, and touched herself while Blake watched. It took a little longer with an audience, but not much, and when Blake teasingly parted the Yukata and joined in, Weiss crashed over the edge in a spectacular fashion, ending up laying sprawled on the floor.

Blake was chuckling to herself as she offered her a hand up. “I think I’ll need shower now.”

Weiss had no doubt what that meant and she hurried out before she could change her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continously blown away by all the awesome responses and feedback. :D Keep it coming.

Cardin and his gang left the next day and that evening, everyone was on edge. As night fell, Weiss found herself laying in bed, wide awake and twisting.

“Are you guys awake, too?” Ruby finally asked, well after midnight had come and gone.

“Yeah,” Yang answered, dejected and grumpy.

“I am,” Blake muttered.

“Obviously,” Weiss said.

A minute passed in silence.

“Meh. To hell with this,” Yang said, and threw off her covers.

Weiss blinked. Was she about to-?

She was. Yang lay there in a pair of loose-fitting shorts and a tank top, golden curls fanned out across the pillow. She began by letting her hands roam, slowly, drawing the tips of her fingers along her hips and her belly.

Everyone was awake. Would she really?

Yang cupped her breasts through her top, squeezing. She was gentle, at first, but soon got rather rough with herself. She groaned softly, and Weiss felt the sound vibrate through her, settling firmly between her thighs.

She gritted her teeth in annoyance with herself. It definitely was not appropriate for one to get turned on listening to one’s girlfriend’s sister getting off, but then, who could really avoid being affected by Yang Xiao Long?

There was some muttering from Blake’s bunk above Weiss’ and then a low buzzing sound started up.

“Is that a vibrator?” Yang asked.

“Yeah,” Blake said.

“I really need to get myself one of those,” Yang said, sounding just a touch out of breath as she drew little circles along her belly.

“The bag under my bed,” Blake said. “Help yourself. Just remember to clean it up tomorrow.”

“Awesome. Thanks.”

Yang winked at Weiss when she caught her looking, then went through Blake’s bag under the bed for a few moments before finding something she liked and returning to her own bed.

Weiss watched Yang get naked, looking up towards Blake often enough for Weiss to suppose she wasn’t the only voyeur enjoying the show. Another low buzzing sound filled the room and Weiss lay there, suffering, body aching with need as she listened to her two gorgeous friends come.

It seemed to have done the trick because soon, Yang was snoring softly and Blake had stopped tossing and turning above her. Maybe if Ruby managed to fall asleep, too, Weiss could get a moment to relieve the pressure.

Instead, she got the soft thud of a person dropping down onto the floor, and the equally soft patter of feet, and then Ruby was by her bedside.

“Hey,” Ruby whispered. “Can I get in?”

Weiss frowned and was about to come up with a reason why she’d better not, but then Ruby shivered, and her resolve broke.

“Alright.”

She moved aside a little, making space, and Ruby quickly slipped beneath the covers. They lay down, face to face, sharing a pillow.

“I couldn’t fall asleep, either,” Weiss said, immediately cursing herself for the utter idiocy of the statement. Obviously, she couldn’t, as they were currently awake and talking.

“Right,” Ruby said, smiling a little. “Me too. Maybe we could snuggle up and that’ll help?”

Ruby was so close, Weiss could feel her breath tickle her lips. She could smell toothpaste and shampoo.

“Maybe,” she said, though she knew for certain she wouldn’t be able to sleep, and didn’t want to try.

“Or…” Ruby said.

“Or?”

She leaned in and kissed Weiss. It was tentative and soft and the moment they parted Weiss wanted more.

“Was that okay?” Ruby asked.

Weiss didn’t answer. Instead, she kissed Ruby again, lingering a little longer. When she pulled back Ruby chased her, licking at Weiss’ bottom lip.

It was messy and sloppy, and Weiss felt confident this was Ruby’s very first kiss, and didn’t mind in the slightest. She tangled her hands in her leader’s dark hair, pressing in closer and parting her lips in invitation, an invitation that was quickly accepted.

Weiss knew she should take things slow, but she couldn’t get enough. She eased Ruby down on the mattress and slung a leg over her waist, straddling her, but she didn’t break the kiss.

Ruby made a soft sound at the back of her throat, hands sliding up alongside Weiss’ legs and over her hips before retreating. Her touch left a scorching heat in their wake and Weiss missed it the moment it was gone.

She pulled back and looked down at Ruby, laying beneath her with her hair tousled, her skin flushed and her lips glistening. She reached down and took Ruby’s hand, caressing it tenderly with her thumb for a few indulgent moments, and then shifted it to her leg.

“If- if you want,” she said, inwardly cursing her own lacking eloquence.

“Is it okay?” Ruby asked, eyes wide with something like wonder. “Is it okay if I touch you?”

Weiss nodded and they shifted around so that Ruby was on top.

Ruby’s touch was tentative at first, as if she wasn’t sure she couldn’t quite believe what’d she’d been told, but she gained confidence and it was with a eager, hungry expression on her face that she drew her fingers along Weiss inner thighs. Weiss had to bite down on her bottom lip to keep quiet, especially when Ruby’s exploring fingers teased at the edge of her underwear.

They shared another look and silver eyes with a mingling of concern and need met Weiss’. She managed a jerky nod, and Ruby smiled as she pushes the underwear down Weiss’ legs.

“Do you like fingers inside?”

“Yes.” Weiss felt herself blush furiously.

“How many?”

“I don’t know- Don’t care. Please.”

Ruby grinned mischievously. “Well, since you asked all nicely.”

She started with one finger and it slipped in without trouble. So did the second and it wasn’t until the third that she had to slow down and let Weiss adjust. By that point she was half-delirious with need.

“Is it okay like this?”

“Just fuck me,” Weiss growled.

Ruby grinned wolfishly and with a shudder of arousal Weiss realised she’d seen that same expression on Yang’s face before finding herself pushed up against a wall.

Weiss pushed herself against Ruby’s fingers, and her leader found a rhythm, slowly and steadily working her to the edge. She kept her eyes on Weiss the whole while. Weiss didn’t know what Ruby saw and put that nearly reverently look on her face, but she loved it all the same.

The pressure built and soon Weiss found herself gasping for air as she drew near her release.

“ _Ruby_.”

The rush swept over her… and shattered her utterly.

A haze descended upon Weiss and she slumped back against the pillow, only vaguely aware of her surroundings. Her heart still hammered in her chest, her back and neck were slick with sweat, and Ruby was still on top of her.

“That… was awesome,” Ruby said. “Can I do that again?”

She slowly eased her fingers out of Weiss, holding them up and admiring the sticky mess coating them. She hesitated for a moment, then stuck one finger into her mouth. Weiss felt a gentle echo of her orgasm run through her as Ruby grinned.

“Not bad.”

She moved down Weiss body, leaned in, and after few kisses along the inside of her thighs, Ruby pressed her lips to Weiss’ clit. Weiss whimpered and set her hand against Ruby’s forehead, giving her a gentle shove.

“Don’t. Too sensitive.”

Ruby came back up without looking dejected, fortunately, and Weiss drew several long, slow breaths, trying to get her bearings - and Maidens willing - her ability to speak back.

“Okay. Next time.”

All Weiss wanted to do at that point was to fall asleep, but as Ruby flopped down next to her, she realised she’d forgotten something. Weiss rolled over to her side.

“Do you want me to - uh - Do you now?”

Ruby blinked. “It’s okay. We can do that next time.”

“No,” Weiss said, managing to force her voice to regain some firmness. “I asked ‘Do you want it?’”

Ruby shivered. “Yeah. I can take care of it myself if you’re too tired, though.”

Weiss thought about it and made a decision. She lay back down and made a beckoning gesture.

“Straddle me.”

Ruby obeyed, looking pensive up until the point where Weiss set her hands on the girl’s rear, unable to resist giving it a firm squeeze, and raised her thigh up between Ruby’s.

“Oh. I see what you’re thinking.” She lowered herself and Weiss felt the wet heat between Ruby’s thighs press against her leg. She dug her fingers into Ruby’s ass, and the girl began to move. Slowly, at first, but she soon found the rhythm Weiss had observed her using many times.

Weiss let her hands roam up underneath Ruby’s pyjama top, feeling the muscle at her back, her shoulders, and then back again to her pert ass, urging her on. Smiling, hips continuously grinding down on Weiss’ thigh, Ruby took hold of the hem of her pyjama top and pulled it over her head.

Weiss found herself staring and Ruby moaned.

“Quiet,” Weiss hissed. 

The red-head nodded eagerly, and kept moving. She touched her own breasts, cupping them, squeezing and Weiss could not take her eyes off her.

“You let me watch you in the changing room, didn’t you?”

“Yes.”

“And in the shower?”

“Y-yes.”

“You have have no idea how badly-” Weiss was about to tell Ruby just how badly she’d wanted her at those times, the ideas she’d had, fantasies she’d had since, all in explicit detail. She didn’t get to, because before she even got started, Ruby let out of a soft whimper and stiffened atop her, thighs squeezing Weiss’ leg hard. She fell forward on top of Weiss, hips doing a few feeble jerks forwards, and then went still.

Weiss wrapped her arms around the girl, idly stroking her fingers along her spine. Ruby lay down, resting her cheek against Weiss’ chest.

“That was amazing,” Ruby said, voice hoarse. “I wanna go again, but I think I’m gonna pass out.”

“There is no great rush,” Weiss whispered. “Rest. We’ll need it if we leave tomorrow.”

Weiss closed her eyes. Ruby was warm and soft where she lay mostly on top of her, and she hadn’t the will to ask her to move.

Sleep came for her moments later.

***

“Oi. Weiss.”

Weiss woke up to a sharp, slightly painful sensation, and blinked her eyes open.

She was in bed, wondrously warm, surrounded by softness, and someone had just flicked her forehead. The list of candidates was limited. Very, very limited.

“Yang. Stop that immediately.”

Yang sat by her bedside, grinning.

“Class begins in twenty minutes. Just sayin’. I realise some need more beauty sleep than others, but I figured you didn’t want to miss class.”

Weiss tried to move - and found a weight on top of her that kept her in place.

“So…” Yang drawled, winking. "Did you sleep well?”

“It’s not what it looks like,” Weiss said. “We were just - just sleeping.”

Yang nodded along. “So if I pull the covers off right now, Ruby’s not got her tits out under there?”

“Uhm. I have no idea.”

She did and they felt wonderfully soft and perky where they were pressed into Weiss’ side.

Yang grabbed something from the foot of bed and held it up. An item of clothing. Ruby’s pyjama top. _Scheisse._

Yang bent down and pressed a smacker of a kiss on Weiss’ forehead. “Welcome to the family, Weissicle. I’ll grab you some food to eat in class. You should probably shower.”

She left the room, and Weiss quickly shook Ruby awake. “We’ve got twenty minutes to get to class. We need to shower right now.”

Ruby and Weiss arrived fifteen minutes late to class with a fight well underway. Most of the students gathered were too busy watching to give any attention to Ruby’s and Weiss’ flushed faces and shortness of breath.

Goodwitch gave them both a look that promised them she had not missed them being late, and Yang waggled her eyebrows at Weiss when she settled next to her. Even with their dalliance in the shower, Weiss still felt her attention drawn to Ruby as class went on. She had a little mark half-way up Ruby’s thigh and now that she sat down, she could see it.

She had many, many more ideas she wanted to try out with Ruby. They’d have to find some time alone, tonight - no - after classes, and explore them.

Weiss was considering that it might be possible to squeeze in some alone-time to at the very least kiss before their next class and was so busy trying to think of an excuse that might not be too obvious that she didn’t think of Goodwitch until the woman cleared her throat.

“Team RWBY. A moment of your time.”

Dreading the worst, a mark on her otherwise spotless record, Weiss and the rest of the team stepped up to their teacher.

“I apologise for being late,” Weiss said. “I am entirely to blame for getting us delayed and I accept full responsibility for-”

“Miss Schnee.” A man spoke up behind her and Weiss froze as she recognised Ozpin’s voice. “While I must stress that you attend all your classes in time, that is not why you’ve been asked to stay.”

Weiss stook a step back to be closer to her team. Anticipation tingled along her body.

“Is it our turn?” Ruby asked, breathless.

Ozpin nodded. “You have an hour to prepare your things and report at the ships. Good luck.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was asked whether or not this story would have enabler content. The idea is that every single possible pairing within the group (including everyone) will hook up eventually. Enabler will probably end up happening towards the end, and I'll be sure to mention it in the chapter note.

Weiss peered out through the Bullhead’s little window as they began to slow down. Below them, between two snow-capped mountain, a long, narrow valley was nestled. It was intersected by a few a few water flows of varying sizes, all of which eventually pooled into a little lake. They descended to a flat piece of rock among the thick canopy of pine trees and the pilot left the ship hovering a few feet over the ground.

He turned around to them.

“Your mission is to clear the valley of all Grimm. If you activate the rescue beacon without having completed your objective, you fail. If your aura ever drops, you fail. If you die - well, you also fail. Any questions?”

“We’re good, hot stuff,” Yang said.

She slung her pack over shoulder and hopped out of the Bullhead. She then offered out her hand to Blake, who managed to hold a withering state at her partner for several seconds before one corner of her mouth turned up. She ignored the offered hand and made her own way down to the ground, though.

“Have a safe flight back,” Ruby called. She followed her sister, and Weiss brought up the rear.

She found herself smiling a little as a cold, fresh wind blew her hair back and stared out across the valley.

Ruby came up to her side a few moments later. “What do you think?”

“You’re the leader,” Weiss said, and it surprised her to find she wasn’t bitter about it any longer. “It’s your call.”

“Yup, and I’m asking what you think we should do. A good leader trusts her team and asks their opinions, you know.”

“We’ll be here for a while and the weather will not be getting warmer. Either we find shelter or they grimm won’t need to kill us.”

Ruby’s eyes sparkled. “Awesome. It’s been years since I last built a treehouse. Yang! We’re building a treehouse!”

“We’re doing what now?” Yang asked.

“A tree house,” Weiss echoed.

Blake shivered. “Perhaps we should scout ahead first. There may be natural caves around. I’d rather not be out in the wind.”

“Fine,” Ruby said. “We can build something cozy in a cave if we find one.”

There was a muted round of agreement.

“We should split up and scout the area,” Ruby continued. “We’ll go in pairs. I’ll go with-”

“Go with Blake,” Yang interrupted. “I wanted to have a little chat with Weiss, anyways.”

Ruby frowned. “Oh. Okay. See you back here in three hours? Check-in via scroll every hour.”

Yang gave her a salute and they set off. It wasn’t long before the trees swallowed the world around them.

“I guess you wonder why I wanted to go with you,” Yang said, apropo of nothing, some five minutes later.

“Not particularly, but I expect you will be telling me.”

“Ding, ding ding. The point goes to the Weissicle. I wanted you with me so that you wouldn’t be defiling my little sister up against a tree right about now.”

Weiss snapped around to face Yang, who didn’t flinch.

“I beg your pardon?”

“You’re banging Ruby, right? Doing the horizontal tango?” Yang raised both hands, forming V-shapes with two of her fingers and bringing them together at the base. She waggled her eyebrows.

“You’re repulsive,” Weiss groused.

“And you’re not denying anything.”

Yang took a step closer.

“I… I didn’t. That is to say-”

“You didn’t bang her?” Another step. “Are you saying she’s not good enough for you?”

“What?”

“I mean, a nice perky little thing like her. Come on. Are you telling me you don’t want to tap that?”

Yang stepped in even closer, and Weiss found herself with her back to a tree. Cold mountain breeze or no, she suddenly felt hot underneath her collar.

Yang looked down at her, eyes twinkling, and Weiss glared.

“You are nowhere near as amusing as you believe yourself to be, Yang.”

“I am, too,” Yang protested. “I’m hilarious.”

“And yet I see none other than yourself making that claim. I wonder why that is.”

“Hah. Nice.”

Weiss sighed. “Yes. Ruby and I slept together. That is to say, we had sex.”

“Oh, I know that,” Yang said. “You’ve been far, far less annoying and pent up today. I was just fucking with you.”

“Ah. So you’re okay with… Us?”

Yang shrugged. “Ruby’s a big girl. She can make her own decisions.”

“I had thought you would be giving me the speech right about now.”

Yang put a hand on Weiss’ shoulder. “You’re a good person, Weiss. Whether this is just a short fling or happily ever after, I trust you to do right by Ruby.”

Weiss just stared at her. Where in all of Remnant had that come from.

“Don’t get me wrong, you can be a prissy little bitch sometimes, but you’re brave and you’re kind.”

Yang pulled her in for a hug, and Weiss found herself squeezing her hard just to buy some more time to blink tears out of her eyes.

“Damn shame I didn’t move on you faster,” Yang said while they still embraced. “Figured I’d have more time to tease you.”

“What?”

“Oh come on, Weiss. You’re wound so damn tight just about anyone would want to be there when you finally let loose. Not to mention the fact that it barely takes anything to get you all riled up again.”

“I am not easy to - I’m not easy anything!”

Yang snorted. “Aren’t you?”

She let one of the arms wrapped around Weiss drop and hauled her up nearly a foot, until they were face to face, pushing Weiss’ back up against a tree. Then she leaned in close, husky breath tickling Weiss’ earlobe.

“I am not.” Despite her efforts, her voice came out low and shaky.

“That time in the corridor, I could’ve fucked you up against the wall. Don’t even try to deny it. Ripped your wet little panties off and made you come all over my fingers, and then walk all the way back to the room without any underwear on.”

Weiss shivered and by Yang’s soft laugh there was no mistaking that she’d noticed.

“Maybe I should see if Ruby would be okay with sharing you,” Yang mused, and let Weiss slide down to settle on unsteady legs.

Weiss had the sudden image of being sandwiched between the two of them, hands roaming all over body, and she couldn’t quite hold back a whimper. Yang winked at her and Weiss cursed her traitorous body.

“Probably time we get back on the job, eh? Before you combust.”

“You suck, Yang.”

“Only when asked nicely.”

***

Their trip yielded very little beyond a basic grasp of where their surroundings and some foraged berries that still clung on before the winter. When they rendevouz with Ruby and Blake, they learned that the two of them had found a cave just off the landing spot that would fit their purposes, and off they went. No grimm so far, though.

The next few hours, through dusk and until dark had fallen, were spent doing the less glamorous part of huntress duty. Yang dug a latrine ditch. Blake, Ruby and Weiss gathered wood for the breakwind, their fire, and a set thick wooden stakes in the ground to dissuade grimm from rushing in en mass.

Dinner consisted of prepared rations that, when mixed with water, would result in a nutrient rich and thoroughly disgusting mush. They had berries for dessert and huddled up around the fire together as the cold of the night truly struck.

“Any volunteers for first watch?” Yang asked hopefully.

Weiss cast a look around. There did not seem to be. Sighing, Weiss raised her hand. “I can take first watch.”

“Who else?”

Ruby seemed to be about to say something, but Blake beat her to the punch. “I’ll do it, too.”

Yang shrugged. “Alright. Wake me up when you feel like you’re about to pass out.”

She kicked off her boots and slipped into her sleeping bag without another word, wriggling around for a few moments, before closing her eyes. Ruby looked a little disappointed, and cast Weiss a look that eloquently conveyed just what she’d had in mind to keep them busy while they kept watch. Weiss felt her cheeks heat up.

It was strange, how quickly things had changed, and how suddenly everyday things and small looks had become charged. Just seeing Ruby bite down on her lip these days was enough to set Weiss’ entire body to tingling.

She offered Ruby a quick smile, which seemed to cheer the girl up, and then settled with her back to the fire, committing herself to many long hours of staring out into the darkness.

Blake settled next to her, draping a blanket over Weiss’ shoulders which she accepted with a grateful smile.

The night was quiet, save for the crackling of the fire and the various nocturnal predators. For a while, in any case. Then, a soft, and by now very familiar, moan came from behind them. Weiss sighed and rolled her eyes. Blake gave her a knowing smile.

The sleeping bag rustled a little and Yang made another throaty, unfairly sensual noise that had Weiss cross her legs beneath her blanket. A shiver that seemed unlikely to be related to the cold ran along Blake’s body, and it made Weiss feel a little better. At least she wasn’t the only one inappropriately getting off on listening to Yang.

“Unbelievable,” Weiss muttered under her breath.

Blake smiled a little. ”Does it bother you?”

“Some,” Weiss admitted. “How could it not?”

”True. Listening to her… it’s hard not to, and when you do, it’s hard not to… let it get to you. Does it get to you?”

Weiss crossed her legs, feeling how slick she was getting already. “Unfortunately.”

Yang moaned again behind them and the sound of it reverberated through them both. Blake was rocking back and forth in place where she sat.

Weiss felt her patience fray and snap. “Would you just come already and get it over with?

Yang chuckled from behind them. “Won’t be… long. But hey, if you want to speed things up you’re welcome to help out.”

Weiss scoffed. “Keep on dreaming.”

“Oh, you better believe it.”

Weiss shook her head and chanced a glance at Blake, whose cheeks were flushed to the point where she could see it even in the gathering dark. They ignored Yang as best they could - which wasn’t easy with the blonde clearly performing for an audience - and didn’t speak until well after Yang had finished.

Weiss added a log to the fire and took a moment to watch Ruby. She found herself smiling fondly and immediately chastised herself. They’d been together for a week and already she was acting like some lovesick child.

Keep it together, she urged herself. You don’t know where this is going to go. Take things slowly.

Despite her best efforts, she must have let it show, because Blake was watching her with a raised eyebrow when she returned.

“How are things?”

“What things?” Weiss asked.

Blake gave her a look. “You know what I’m talking about.”

Weiss sighed. “Things are… Good.”

Blake nodded solemnly. “I’m glad we had this deep, meaningful conversation.”

“Sarcasm is below you, Blake.”

“Nobody’s been below me for a while now. I think that’s part of the problem.”

Weiss laughed softly despite herself. “I’m willing to bet Yang’s up for a tumble in the hay. She was practically asking you to come over there, earlier.”

“I know,” Blake said. “I’m not going to deny I’m tempted, but I don’t know. We’re going to be a team for several more years at Beacon, and possibly beyond that. What if something goes wrong?”

“I’m sympathetic to the conundrum.”

“So how do you deal with it?”

Weiss looked over her shoulder at Ruby, tucked in and curled up into a ball. “A healthy dose of self-delusion.”

“Ah. I suppose that’s one way of going about it. You never told me how things happened.”

“I did not, no.”

Blake waited a few moments and Weiss did indulge her. Eventually the faunus sighed. “We’ve got hours to kill. You might as well start sharing.”

“I don’t know what to say,” Weiss admitted. “She’s very sweet.”

Blake waggled an eyebrow in a very Yang-esque fashion. “I saw that you found out just how sweet a few days ago.”

“How dare- I did not.”

“Didn’t you?”

Weiss glared, though she couldn’t muster much heat. Blake was just teasing her. “A lady does not kiss and tell.”

Blake grinned, teeth showing for a brief moment. “You don’t have to tell me just where you kissed her.”

They changed the subject and managed to pass the time until their eyelids grew heavy. Weiss ended curling up in Ruby’s sleeping bag as soon as she’d gotten the girl up. It smelled of Ruby, and Weiss found herself drifting off within minutes.

***

They spent the next couple of days exploring the valley and coming up with absolutely nothing. The forests and caves had more nothing, and Weiss was beginning to wonder if there were any Grimm at all. Had they been sent here simply to test their survival skills? There was little to nothing to forage and Ruby had traumatic experiences with a movie where a mother deer got shot, and so Yang had opted not to kill one they came across. Blake had proposed they try fishing in the lake at the center of the valley, but without a fishing rod, they’d vetoed it as a waste of time.

All the while, the weather turned colder, and Weiss was glad they’d gone through the bother of spending an hour or two every evening to improve their base of operation. 

When they woke one morning to a light dusting of snow outside, shivering in their sleeping bags, Weiss decided that enough was enough.

“We’re sharing bags tonight,” she said, clutching at a cup warm water. “And that means we’ll need to bathe. We all stink.”

Yang took an experimental sniff under her arm and winced. “Yeah. Ice Queen’s got a point. I’d rather not spend another night freezing my tits off. Even if that means taking a quick dip.”

Ruby looked rather miserable about the whole affair, but when Weiss caught her eye, her expression brightened as though she’d had an idea.

“We need to find the Grimm soon,” Blake said. “If I don’t get a proper cup of tea soon, I think I’m liable to murder someone.”

“As am I, only with coffee.”

“I wouldn’t mind some chocolate chip cookies,” Ruby mumbled.

They went for another round through the valley, through the same forests and caves as they’d tried earlier, making sure they hadn’t missed anything, and by the time evening was drawing near, they still hadn’t found anything.

After leaving their packs at the camp, they set off down to one of the streams running by a minute’s walk outside of the cave, having made sure to build up the fire before-hand. The water was knee-depth and Weiss braced herself, using her aura to keep the cold at bay. It could be done, but the drain over longer periods of time would risk depleting her aura, and under present circumstances that was unacceptable. A few minutes would do no harm, though.

Yang had already stripped and stood there, naked, hands at her hips, watching them expectantly.

Weiss turned her gaze away. It was the only way to keep herself from staring. Instead, though, she found herself watching Ruby.

The petite redhead had her hands behind her back, unsnapping her bra, and with Weiss watching, she let it fall to the ground. Without thinking about it, Weiss found herself edging half a step forward.

Ruby noticed the attention, most from Weiss, but some from Blake as well, and with a little smile and a glint in her eye, began to slowly peel her underwear down. It could’ve been a few seconds of minutes, Weiss wasn’t sure, but she couldn’t take her eyes away when Ruby stood there naked.

Her breasts were small and firm, nipples pebbled at the cold. Weiss’s gaze dipped, down along wiry arms covered in goosebumps, all the way to the dark thatch of hair between Ruby’s thighs.

Their leader wasn’t covering up. In fact, she spread her legs just a little, as if inviting, even daring them to watch. Weiss’ heart was hammering in her chest and she felt reasonable sure she was a few moments from grabbing the little minx, dragging her back to camp, and-

“Could you save ogling by baby sister until after we’re in the water, please?” Yang said. “My nipples could cut glass over here.”

Weiss could sympathise, even if she couldn’t blame the cold. Grumbling, and refusing to meet anyone’s gaze, she stripped and they all hopped into the water. It was torture. Enough so that, even with her aura to protect her, Weiss had to restrain a thoroughly undignified yelp. Fortunately, it was not a drawn out experience. After two minutes, in which most of Weiss’ body had gone numb, they all dashed back to the cave with its promise of a fire.

“That was awesome,” Yang said, throwing another log on the fire for good measure.

“It was the single most unpleasant thing I have ever done,” Weiss muttered.

Blake looked thoroughly miserable, faunus ears plastered flat along her soaked hair. Ruby didn’t look that much happier, huddled up on herself. She supposed it served them all right. What sane person would ever subject themselves to cold like that?

Weiss frowned as an idea took hold. No sane person, but creatures who cared little for cold might. Perhaps in such a place as a lake.

“They’re in the lake.”

Yang shivered. “Well, crap. I’m not diving down there to find them.”

“Nor I,” Blake said.

“We shouldn’t need to,” Ruby said. “They’re grimm. If they think someone tasty is around, they’ll come running to eat them.”

“Bait,” Blake said, nodding. “I could do it.”

Ruby nodded. “Okay. It’s a plan. Let’s go.”

Weiss held up a hand. “Not now, Ruby. It’s late. We’re cold and soaked. Let’s go in the morning.”

Yang and Blake muttered agreement, and Ruby nodded. “Okay. Probably best that way.”

Weiss smiled at her and when Ruby caught her, her expression brightened. Quite accidentally, no doubt, she let the towel slip open just a little, offering up a glimpse of skin in the flickering firelight. Weiss’ desire, thoroughly doused by the bath, began to smoulder once more.

To hell with. Everyone on the team knew. Nobody minded. Why bother pretending any longer?

“Come here, Ruby.”

The girl in question blinked. Then she smiled and walked around the fire to settle next to Weiss on her log. Ruby moved in, hip to hip, and wrapped her arm around Weiss’ waist. It was a considerable improvement. Especially when Ruby lay her head on Weiss’ shoulder.

Time passed. How much, Weiss honestly couldn’t tell, but eventually the fire’s warmth soaked into their skin and banished the chill from the bath. Letting her hair dry took longer and Weiss considered the benefits of cutting it short. It would be more convenient for combat and prolonged expeditions such as these, not the mention it would annoy her father, but she remained doubtful about the aesthetics of it all.

“We should do something like this some time again,” Ruby said. “Somewhere warmer, maybe, with nicer food, and marshmallows.”

Weiss stroked her thumb along the girl’s hips, and Ruby shivered, pressing closer. “I… I would like that.”

“Sleep with me tonight?”

Weiss choked on spit and had to endure laughter and raised eyebrows from Blake and Yang. When they lost interest and returned to their conversation, Weiss rounded on Ruby, red-faced. 

“Sleep with you?”

“Yeah. You know, share the sleeping bag with me. To stay warm.” She said it perfectly innocently, but Weiss didn’t miss the glint in her eyes.

“Very well,” Weiss said. “It’s getting late.”

Weiss was glad they had brought changes of clothes as she got dressed with her back to the rest of the team, pulling a t-shirt over her head and fighting not to sneak any glimpses at Ruby. By the time she was finished, she realised that Ruby was only just pulling her pyjama pants up her legs, bent forward to offer out her pert ass for Weiss - and notably Blake - to appreciate.

Blake’s eyes flicked to Weiss and, realising she’d been caught, she looked down guiltily, cheeks flushed. Well, Weiss could not blame her. Ruby was very, very pleasant to look at, after all. Once she’d gotten dressed, and likely given Blake a stroke, Ruby took Weiss’ hand and pulled her down to her sleeping bag. She zipped it shut around them and wrapped her arms around Weiss’ from behind.

“So…” Yang said, eyeing them. “I guess me and Blakey are taking the first watch?”

“Blake and I,” Weiss muttered. “And yes. Please do.”

Yang gave her an intent look, and then she and Blake walked off together. Ruby tightened her hold on Weiss, hands shamelessly dipping under her t-shirt and roaming across the plain of her stomach.

“I’ve missed you,” Ruby whispered.

“We’ve been here together for almost a week,” Weiss noted, voice growing breathy and unsteady as Ruby’s hands reached her ribcage without stopping.

“Well, duh. I’ve missed… You know.”

Weiss found herself smiling. “Perhaps I don’t know. Do tell.”

“Weiss.” Ruby complained. “That night was really, really awesome and I want more, but there’s just been so much happening.”

Ruby’s hands reached Weiss breasts and she drew a sharp breath as her calloused palms brushed across the stiff peaks of her nipples.

“I know… how you feel,” Weiss said. “You won’t stop tempting me. Showing yourself off. It’s driving me insane.”

Ruby laughed against the back on her neck and squeezed at Weiss’ breasts. “Good. I like it when you watch me. I like it a lot, actually.”

Perhaps to demonstrate just how much, she rolled her hips forward against Weiss’ ass.

“I think you’re about to make Blake combust, too. She’s been watching you, too.”

Ruby shivered and pushed herself firmly forward once more. “Is it wrong that I like that, too?”

Weiss considered the question. It wasn’t all that easy to focus on it under the circumstances, but she tried. She’d watched Blake. She’d been eat her by Blake. Had she any right to complain if the same happened to Ruby? Did she even mind?

“No,” she said out loud.

She thought back to Blake’s heated gaze lingering on Ruby and her imagination ran rampant. 

She pictured Ruby next to her on the log by the fire, slowly parting her legs, baring inch after inch of pale skin to an increasingly wide-eyed Blake. It wasn’t difficult to imagine the coy little smile on Ruby’s lips or how Blake might react, should Weiss slip a hand down between their leader’s thighs…

“I want her to watch you, too. I want to see you show yourself off to her.”

Ruby’s occasional movement had turned into a lazy rutting against Weiss and one her hands had made its way down Weiss’ stomach and inside her pants.

“You really, really do, huh?” Ruby said, a soft and eager laugh inflecting the words.

“Yes. I want you drive her wild, the same as you do me.”

She was so wet for Ruby. Helpless to resist. A single slipped inside her, then another. It wouldn’t take much more than a minute and she would come undone. Nothing could stop it-

Footsteps approached and both Yang and Blake appeared. Weiss immediately stiffened, panicking and trying to think of something to say, to explain what was going on. All the came up with was: “Aren’t you supposed to be on guard?”

“No point,” Yang said. “We have the sensors up and we know where the Grimm are now.”

“Might as well get some sleep.”

“Yes,” Weiss said. “Sleep may be… good.”

Yang raised an eyebrow. “You alright?”

She was alright. More than alright. Ruby still had her fingers inside of her and she was still moving them, slowly and teasingly, bringing Weiss closer and closer to her release.

“Yes. Quite.”

A slow smile settled Yang’s lips. “I’m not interrupting anything, am I?”

“Of course not.” The words came out unsteadily, and Weiss could feel the hot flush that had crept up her cheeks.

Still smirking, Yang turned to Blake and began to arrange their sleeping bag.

“Do you want me to stop?” Ruby whispered, and her hot breath against the shell of her ear didn’t help Weiss maintain her composure one bit.

“Yes… and no.”

Yang hadn’t stopped. She hadn’t bothered being considerate of Weiss or anyone else when she blatantly took care of herself in front of everyone. Hadn’t showed to care much for how horribly and wonderfully distracting she was.

Weiss made up her mind. “Do it.”

Fingers that had dallied uncertainly now slid deep inside Weiss and she whimpered. Across the fireplace, Yang was watching intently while Blake pretended to prepare, but kept throwing covert glances.

It was all too much. She was letting a dolt like Ruby Rose touch her - no, fuck her - right out in the open, with everyone watching.

It was incredibly inappropriate, utterly depraved, and-

Weiss felt herself clench on Ruby’s fingers as she came and she couldn’t - wouldn’t hold back a rough cry of pleasure as she did.

Ruby kissed her hair softly and slowly drew her soaked fingers clear of Weiss’ underwear.

“Are you alright?”

“Mmm.” Was as much as Weiss managed. She was floating high on a wave of endorphins.

“Damn,” Yang said, her voice rough. “You sure did a number on her.”

Weiss felt Ruby pull her possessively to her chest, and her heart swelled with affection.

“Heh. Uhm, I guess I did? Thanks?”

Yang snorted out a soft laugh. “Damn. Not a bad job, sis. I’m almost jealous.”

“Thanks.” Ruby seemed to draw pride from that. “Maybe I’ll let you borrow her.”

It was clearly a joke. Even so, Weiss felt an echo of her orgasm ripple through her at the thought of Yang taking her, then Ruby again, before Blake took a turn, passing her around among them until she was spent and sated.

Yang’s eyes flashed scarlet for a moment. “Uh. Yeah. Sure thing. Are we ready to turn in, Blake?”

“I am.”

“Right…” 

Yang sounded thoroughly distracted. Weiss could sympathise, because now that there wasn’t any direct scrutiny on her, Ruby had resumed pressing herself up against her, and her hands roamed greedily. 

“Listen, Blake. I might need to - uh - take the edge off before we sleep. So uh…”

“It’s fine,” Blake said. “I don’t mind.”

It was almost sweet seeing Yang look so… Meek. “Oh. Okay. Great.”

Yang and Blake undressed and Weiss let her hand slip down to the sodden mess between her thighs, fingers dipping inside even as Ruby squeezed her breasts, taking the nipples with comparable gentleness between her fingers.

Yang didn’t seem to have much restraint left in her, hands trailing down along the curves of her breasts even as she took her clothes off. She cast Blake a rather bashful look, and then they both slipped into the sleeping bag, facing one another with Yang’s back to Ruby and Weiss.  
Yang started touching herself almost immediately, and Weiss would state with reasonable confidence that Blake did, too. Her attention was drawn away by Ruby, whose breathing was hot and heavy on her neck, and whose thrusts began to grow frantic and jerky. She wanted - very badly - turn around and see Ruby’s face when she came, but it seemed terribly impolite to interrupt, and so she waited as Ruby’s hold on her tightened and with a low groan, she went still.

Only then did she turn around, pushing sweat-slick bangs from Ruby’s forehead, and kissing her softly. It wasn’t until a soft moan came from the other sleeping bag - minutes later - that Weiss remembered where she was. Giving Ruby’s bottom lip a last, light tug with her teeth, she broke the kiss and rolled onto her back. Ruby followed, half-draping herself across Weiss chasing her with a few light, nipping kisses.

“Stop it, you,” Weiss chided, laughing and giving Ruby’s bottom a smack.

“What if I don’t wanna?”

“Maybe I’ll make you.”

Another soft moan, and Weiss found her eyes drawn to the other sleeping bag. Yang’s bare shoulders were visible, muscles standing out in stark relief along her back as she touched herself. She could only see Blake’s face, but her dark eyes were set in concentration and locked on Yang. They lay close, lips inches apart, and there was something rather intimate about it that Weiss didn’t wish to interrupt.

“I think I will try to sleep,” she said. “If such a thing is possible, through the racket they’re making.”

Ruby cuddled up to her. “I don’t know if it’s worse not to see, or to see. Cos when I’m just listening, it all kinda sounds the same, and really, really hot, and then I remember it’s… You know.”

Weiss raised an eyebrow at Ruby, who buried her face in her hair. “Truly?”

“I know you like it, too:”

“I do, but she’s not my sister.”

Ruby winced. “Yup. That’s what’s so weird. Maybe I should look… No. No. Maybe not.”

Weiss sighed and kissed her, which seemed an efficient measure to distract Ruby up until the moment Yang came, followed within a minute by Blake. Afterwards, the night was still, and sleep near at hand.


	6. Chapter 6

“So… How are we going to do this?” Yang asked.

They had left early in the morning and made their way over to the lake. They now stood a little bit clear of the shoreline, eyeing the lake with its thin coating of ice near the beach.

“I can act bait,” Ruby suggested. “You know, walk around and go ‘oh, I’m just here for a walk, please don’t eat me oh big bad grimm’.”

“As cute as that sounds,” Yang said. “I’ve seen enough movies to know what happens to the cute young schoolgirl when the gets too close to the big bad tentacle monster.”

“I’m not sure what’s more disturbing,” Blake said. “Your taste in porn or the plan.”

“I never said I liked that kind of stuff,” Yang muttered.

“Regardless, if anyone’s bait, it should be me. I can use my shadow clones.”

“What if the grimm won’t go for those?”

“They’ve always gone for them.”

Weiss heaved a sigh, grabbed one of her containers of lightning dust, and pitched it into the lake. There was a crack of thunder, a flash of light… and then all hell broke loose.

At the conclusion of the mess, they were all whole, and well, but soaked to the bone in stinky grimm-infested water, and they spent several miserable hours by the fireplace, waiting for the ship they’d signalled to arrive.

It was early afternoon by the time Team RWBY returned to Beacon and after a quick detour to the cafeteria to grab some real food for the first time in over a week, they headed up to their rooms. All eyes immediately turned to the shower.

“Who goes first?” Ruby asked.

Blake shrugged. “I can wait.”

“I can’t,” Yang said. “I mean, I can, but screw waiting.”

She held out one clenched fist to Ruby, who copied her. Then they set about in a complex, improvised game of rock-paper-scissors that followed none of the rules of logic or reason. The only way Weiss knew Ruby won was by how loudly Yang swore at the completion of several bouts. At the very least, Ruby was a gracious victor.

“Hah. Gotcha, sucker!” She stuck her tongue out at Yang. “Come on, Weiss. Let’s get cleaned up.”

Weiss opened her mouth. To agree? To protest? She wasn’t sure. After a few moments of dawdling in uncertainty, she followed Ruby into the bathroom.

She felt her heart beat harder as Ruby turned to her with a grin, stepping in close and kissing her softly. Then, just as Weiss began to lose herself in the embrace and the soft press of lips, the girl spun away with a playful expression.

She moved just out of arm’s reach and began to undress. Slowly. Her corset went first, which in of itself was pure torture, followed by the shirt and bra. Topless, Ruby smirked at her over her shoulder, back turned.

Weiss forced herself to stand still despite every instinct telling her to move, to go to Ruby and help her out of the rest of the clothes, preferably by ripping some of them.

The redhead next peeled her stockings down her milky white thighs and bent over just enough to give Weiss a flash of white cotton as she took off her boots. Ruby turned around and her smile was uncertain just a for a moment before she saw just how shamelessly Weiss was drinking in the sight of her bare breasts. With a fresh surge of confidence, Ruby slipped her panties down her legs, watching Weiss intently all the while.

“Aren’t you going to get undressed, too?” She said, voice just a touch roughened by arousal. “Gonna be pretty hard to shower in your clothes? Well, not hard, but you won’t get much cleaner. I guess your clothes might, though.”

Weiss couldn’t help herself any longer. She closed the distance between them and drew Ruby into another fierce kiss, hands dropping underneath the other girl’s skirt to squeeze her firm rear and press her closer.

“You drive me wild,” Weiss admitted in between kisses.

“Good,” Ruby panted. “But we should probably shower… before Yang breaks down the door.”

“Yes. Probably.” This did not stop Weiss from stealing another kiss off Ruby, leaving her breathless and dazed while she undressed herself, too and start up the shower. Ruby hurried out of her skirt and followed under the spray.

If they’d had all the time in the world, Weiss would’ve kept them in the shower until the water ran cold and their skin wrinkled like prunes, but Blake and Yang were waiting… And it had to be admitted, they both needed to make use of the time for things other than dalliances.

“Next time when we get a moment alone,” Weiss promised, voice trembling slightly. “We’ll finish this.”

Ruby nodded eagerly. She reached for the shampoo, fumbled and dropped it, and bent to pick it up. A fresh surge of hunger overwhelmed Weiss, and washed away all thoughts of prudence and propriety.

She took hold of Ruby’s hips and pressed the girl face-first up against the shower’s wall, pressing her naked form against Ruby’s back. Her arms wrapped around Ruby’s slim waist, fingers greedily taking her breasts and squeezing and drawing a low whimper.

“I thought… I thought we were waiting,” Ruby said. It definitely wasn’t a protest.

“I should… We should.” Weiss felt her sex spasm with need and with a groan, rested her cheek between Ruby’s shoulder blades. “I can’t help myself when I see you show yourself off.”

Ruby laughed softly. “Why do you think I do it?”

Weiss let go of her and stepped back until her own shoulders hit the opposite wall. 

_Discipline yourself, for goodness sake, Schnee._

Weiss bent and picked up the shampoo, handing it to Ruby. “Soon,” she promised her.

Ruby’s teeth flashed. “Soon sounds good.”

Weiss turned her back to Ruby, just to be on the safe side, and began to wash her hair. It felt good to be clean - properly - for the first time in so long. It had been sorely needed. So were the attentions of a razor, she mused, looking down at her legs. It wouldn’t show quite so clearly as with Ruby’s dark hair, but all the same, it had been a week. It seemed Ruby was thinking similar thoughts and it was a strangely comforting thing to go through a boring routine with Ruby. Almost as if she was her girlfriend.

She blinked, heart beating almost as quickly as a few minutes earlier.

“Ruby. Are we… A couple?”

Large silver eyes lingered on hers for a moment. “Do you want us to be?”

Did she? “It would certainly only be appropriate. After… What we’ve done.”

“You mean since we’ve banged? Done the frick-frack?”

Weiss scowled. “Yes. That.”

Ruby smiled. “I’d like to be your girlfriend.”

Weiss heart beat even faster. “Good. I’d like to be yours. So, that’s settled, then.”

Ruby giggled. “Yup.”

They finished up, making sure to clean the drain as good roommates ought, and went to get dried up. Weiss took one of the fluffy white towels and began to wrap herself in it. Ruby reached for one of her own, and Weiss caught her hand.

“No.”

An idea had suddenly struck her.

“Uhm. I’m going to be dripping everywhere, Weiss. You know… That thing that makes you completely lose it?”

“Don’t be daft. I’ll dry you off… But after that, you’re going to walk into the dorm. Naked.”

Ruby’s eyes widened. “Naked?”

Weiss took another towel, wiping down Ruby’s shoulders and breasts. “Yes. Stark naked. You’re going to walk over to your bed as though it’s nothing. As if Blake isn’t staring at you and devouring every delicious inch of you with her eyes. Do you want that?”

Ruby was trembling with excitement and nervous energy by the time Weiss had finished speaking and drying her off. “Yeah. I wanna do that. Are you sure it’s okay with you if Blake looks?”

Weiss licked her lips. “Yes. Who could blame her?”

Ruby’s red locks bobbed back and forth as she nodded eagerly. “Okay. Okay. Let’s do it.”

“One more thing,” Weiss said.

She took each of Ruby’s nipples between thumb and forefinger, giving them a few gentle pinches until they stood taut.

“Now you’re ready. Off you go, Ruby.”

They stepped into the comparatively cool dorm room together, Weiss wrapped in towels, Ruby stark naked and still covered in stray droplets of water clinging to her smooth, pale skin.

“Took you long enough - holy crap, Rubes.” Yang’s eyes went wide as her sister walked on over to her bed, seemingly without a worry in the world, pausing at the improvised ladder leading up. “Uh. I think you forgot your towel.”

“Oh. Woops. I guess I did.”

Ruby looked perfectly innocent and if not for the slightly stiff, nervous energy to her movements, it might have been an everyday activity for her. Weiss shuddered. It would be, if she had any say in it. 

It was fortunate Yang was so distracted by the sudden nudity because Blake was staring openly at Ruby, eyes roaming along the curves of her ass and breasts, down to the sparse, slick curls between her legs. Weiss pretended not to notice. She had an idea, but its time had not quite yet come.

“Well - uh - I guess it’s our turn to shower, eh Blakey?” 

Blake’s attention snapped to Yang so quickly that it was a miracle the whiplash didn’t hurt her neck.

Yang waggled her eyebrows. “If you want to save water and all that. You can wash my back if you want.”

Blake seemed to collect herself somewhat and chuckled. “As tempting as that sounds, I think I’ll take a raincheck.”

Yang winked. “Your loss.”

“Doubtless.”

The afternoon turned into evening, evening into night. Weiss fell asleep scheming.

***

They reported to Ozpin the next morning and received a good mark for their expedition, with the only points detracted due to its extended duration. Ozpin dismissed them with a smile and the rest of the week off to recuperate, leaving Team RWBY with a sudden abundance of spare time.

Yang took off almost immediately to goodness knew where. Blake made for her usual haunt at the far back of the library, leaving Weiss and Ruby alone in the corridor.

“So… Um. What do you wanna do?” Ruby asked, voice breathless with eagerness.

Weiss raised an eyebrow at her, which seemed to be answer enough. 

Ruby swallowed. “The room’s empty. If you wanna...”

Weiss stopped in the middle of the deserted corridor, leaning against the wall a few feet away from the door to Professor Goodwitch’s office. “We could go to the room and amuse ourselves, certainly. However, I have another idea I thought you might like.”

Ruby settled next to her, arm brushing against Weiss’. “Oh. Whatcha thinking?”

“I thought we might pay Blake a visit in the library.” Weiss pushed off the wall and spun around to face Ruby, settling her hands on the cool plaster at either side of the girl’s shoulders, and leaning in close. “I thought we would do so without you wearing your panties.”

Ruby’s eyes widened and Weiss knew she had her. She looked left, then right, more for her girlfriend’s benefit than needing to assure herself they were alone. She knew they were. Reaching down, she brushed her fingers up along Ruby’s trembling thighs, dipping in between, and indulging herself with a pass along the center of Ruby’s underwear. They weren’t soaked - after all, they had only just left a meeting with Ozpin - but Weiss had a feeling that if she’d kept on teasing Ruby a while longer, they would have been. An oversight, perhaps, but not an important one. Meeting Ruby’s eyes with her fingers already at the girl’s hips, Weiss gave her a stern look.

“Do you want to do that, Ruby?”

“Yes. Yes, please.”

She sounded adorably eager and Weiss felt a shiver run down the length of her body. “Good.”

She pulled the girl’s underwear down her legs and, folding them neatly, put them in her bag.

They took their time getting to the library, stopping twice when Weiss found herself unable to resist pushing Ruby up against an available flat surface and kiss her senseless. Fortunately, the rest of Beacon’s students were in class.

Blake sat in her usual place, at the far back of the library, tucked into a little corner over by the books on subjects so obscure and obsolete that few ever went there. She sat in a sofa, legs curled up underneath her, with a large tome in her lap. Her dark hair fell across her face and she seemed entirely lost to her reading.

Blake could be skittish and surprising her would rarely yield favourable results, so Weiss coughed delicately. Amber eyes fell upon her, then on Ruby, and Weiss thought she could see a gentle blush on the faunus’ cheeks. Clearly, she had not forgotten the previous evening, even after the extended shower she’d indulged in.

“Good day, Blake,” Weiss said. “What’re you reading?”

“Commentaries on the Valean campaigns.”

“Ah. Father made me read that.” Weiss pretended to hesitate for a moment. “May we join you?”

Blake generally preferred reading alone, or failing that, in quiet. Had Yang asked, she would have been told no, but Blake rarely had it in her to say no to Ruby. Weiss depended upon it.

“Of course.”

“Ruby. Would you be a dear and fetch me another copy of Blake’s book? I haven’t read it since I was eleven and I think it’s past due for me to refresh my memory.”

Weiss settled next to Blake on the couch and watched as Ruby found the text high up one of the taller shelves. The ones requiring a ladder. Blake glanced at her as she began to climb, skirt rustling about her legs, and then stubbornly returned her attention to the book.

Ruby must’ve noticed, because she shot Weiss a toothy smile and said. “Um. Blake. Is this the one?”

Standing at the top of the ladder, a long swath of Ruby’s legs were exposed between her stockings and the skirt.

Weiss pretended not to notice the way Blake’s cheeks flushed or the sharp breath she drew upon seeing Ruby up there. She could all but hear the faunus’ inner monologue. Was Ruby really unaware of just how exposed she was up there? And more importantly, was she not wearing any underwear?

“The one above it,” Blake said, voice sounding almost choked.

“Oh. I see it!”

Ruby stretched up onto the tips of her toes and the skirt slid up another inch, removing any doubt as to whether or not she was wearing any underwear. Blake bit down on her bottom lip as if trying to stifle a sound and Weiss tried to keep her cool. She was as painfully turned on as Blake no doubt was headed towards being, but she mustn’t let it show. Not quite yet.

“Enjoying the view?” She asked in a bare whisper.

Blake’s head whipped over in her direction, eyes wide with horror and her gaze fell in shame.

“Damn it. I didn’t mean to- I shouldn’t have. I’m sorry.”

“Why?” Weiss asked. “It would seem to me that if she did not wish for you to look, she should’ve worn something underneath.”

Blake blinked and a punch-drunk expression settled on her face for a few moment. It was a rare enough treat that Weiss allowed herself to enjoy it for a few moments.

“I rather suspect Ruby wants us to watch her. She strutted about naked in the dorm last night, after all, did she not?”

Ruby hopped down from the top of the ladder with the book, landing smoothly and in absolute silence. Smiling, she came up to the table and gave Weiss the book.

“Thank you, Ruby.” It hadn’t been a part of the plan, but Weiss stood and leaned across the table between them to press a soft kiss to her girlfriend’s lips. “I was thinking… There’s a book I would love for you to read. At the bottom shelf to your left.”

Ruby beamed and headed over there, bending over at the waist and perusing the books.

“I’ve seen you watching her,” Weiss continued, whispering into Blake’s ear. “Did you like it?”

Blake’s knuckles were white where she grabbed onto the table and she’d crossed her legs firmly against the heat Weiss was willing to bet was raging between them. She was staring at Ruby, eyes locked on the bottom curve of the girl’s ass where the skirt failed to conceal it.

“Yes.”

Weiss laughed softly despite herself. She could sympathise with poor Blake. It had taken all of her restraint simply to make her way to the library in the first place.

“Ruby,” she said, raising her voice just enough to be heard. “Two sections to your right.”

“Aha. Gotcha, Weiss!”

Ruby knew just what she was doing, of course, and the shift in position gave the briefest glimpse of her sex, not quite obscured by shadow in the dim light.

“You wouldn’t believe how wet it gets her, showing herself off like this,” Weiss continued.

She could see the quick rise and fall of Blake’s chest now, the quickened breath, the stiff posture.

“I could take her here, right in front of you, and she’d love it even more.”

A shudder rocked Blake’s form. When she turned her eyes to Weiss, they were dark with lust, pupils dilated. Weiss went in for the kill.

“Do you want to see more?”

Her whispered response was a delightful surrender. “ _Yes._ ”

“Very well. Ruby. Why don’t we show Blake that book?”

With a book about herbs native to Vacuo in her hand, Ruby came up to the table and set it down there, turning to them and clearly eager for instructions.

Blake cleared her throat and wiped a bead of sweat off her brow. Maidens, she looked as though she was hanging on by a thread. “Sit down here.” Blake patted the table between them.

Ruby didn’t hesitate. She moved up in front of Blake and sat down on the table, hands splayed on its surface, and leaned back a touch. Blake set her hands on Ruby’s knees, then hesitated. “May I?”

“Oh yeah,” Ruby said. “Course. That’s been the idea from the start.”

Blake raised trembling fingers along Ruby’s thighs, breathlessly pushing the skirt up, inch by inch, until Ruby finally parted her legs to give her an even better view. Blake’s nostrils flared and Weiss couldn’t help but stare right along with her teammate as Ruby sat there, back arched, legs spread, her sex revealed to them both.

“You can smell how wet she is, can’t you?” She whispered, now for both of their benefit.

Blake nodded numbly.

“Why don’t you show her, Ruby?”

Ruby obediently drew a finger along her sex, dipping inside, and spreading the slickness over her clit where it peeked out. A tremor ran down along her body at the touch and she could feel it reverberate in herself and Blake.

Even with her demonstration complete, Ruby kept on touching herself, as if she couldn’t quite bring herself to stop. Weiss let her - for now.

“Your turn, Blake.”

Blake needed a moment to shake herself out the daze that seemed to have taken her, but once she did, she uncrossed her legs and unbuttoned her pants. She hesitated for a moment, before turning to Weiss and taking her hand.

“Why don’t you see for yourself?”

Gently, she guided Weiss hand down between her legs and inside of her pants. Weiss pushed her fingers beneath sleek satin, over a soft bristle of hair, and down to the drenched center of Blake.

The faunus’ head fell back at the touch, a surprised huff of breath slipping her past her lips, and Weiss parted her folds, easing a finger inside. There was movement behind her and Ruby hopped onto the couch as well, straddling Blake and drawing her into a kiss that didn’t stay innocent for long as she groped at Blake’s chest.

Already, Blake’s hips were moving against Weiss’ fingers, and even from the awkward position of using her off-hand, Weiss could tell this wouldn’t last long. They rutted against one another in near a tense, knife-edge silence, and as the seconds turned into minutes, Weiss could feel the tension gathering in Blake’s legs. She moaned into Ruby’s kiss, bucking against Weiss’ fingers, and writhed about as she came hard.

Weiss hadn’t even noticed the wet sound of Ruby furiously rubbing herself until after Blake had come, at which point her girlfriend’s soft, whispered ramblings turned into a strangled grunt and she collapsed on top of Blake.

They lay there in a sweaty, undignified pile for a while, and Ruby kissed Blake once more, this time almost chastely, before climbing off her. She laughed softly, almost giddily.

“So… That was a thing, huh?”

Blake let her head drop back against the sofa’s backrest, laughing along with Ruby. “Yes. It was definitely a thing. Oh my. That… That was a welcome surprise.”

Ruby plopped herself down in Weiss’ lap instead, apparently intent on snuggling up - perhaps even falling asleep then and there. Weiss tried to ignore the hot throbbing between her thighs. Perhaps she could simply deal with it herself? Should she do it now? It excited her, the thought of doing it with Blake and Ruby watching, but when she looked over towards Blake, she found the girl’s predatory gaze on her.

“What?” She asked.

Blake pushed sweat-slick white locks away from Weiss forehead, drawing the back of her fingers down along her cheek and her throat.

“I think it’s our turn now,” Blake said. “What do you think Ruby?”

“Mmm. For sure.”

Ruby kissed Weiss throat and pushed herself up to a sitting position, making room for Blake to cup Weiss’ breast. Weiss shivered and her hips rolled forward, seeking friction that wasn’t there. She’d been so caught in everything she’d barely reflected on just how desperate she was. The look Blake and Ruby exchanged promised to remedy that, fortunately.

“How does she like it?”

Ruby kissed Weiss softly, pulling back the moment Weiss surrendered and met her with hungry abandon. “Fingers inside. You can go hard.”

With a serpentine sort of grace, Ruby slid down to the floor. She dragged the sodden mess of Weiss’ underwear down along with her and pushed up the combat-skirt without any ceremony. Blake held out her hand and, after a moment of confusion, Ruby handed Weiss’ underwear over.

“If you’re not quiet,” Blake said in a low growl of a whisper. “I’m going to shove these in your mouth.”

Weiss nodded. She wasn’t about to let Blake do any such thing, but nor would she be be making a fool of herself in the middle of the library, so there was no need to rain on Blake’s parade.

“How would you like to fuck her?” Blake said, and again, Weiss undulated against empty air at the filth pouring past her taciturn friend’s lips.

“I wanna try something,” Ruby said. “You do the finger stuff.”

“Love to.”

Ruby settled on the floor in front of Weiss while Blake moved to her side. She drew her - fortunately - blunt nails up along Weiss thigh hard enough to leave a line of angry red on her fair skin. She played with Weiss clit for a few moments, edging closer and closer, before pulling away, and Weiss glared at her, but stayed stubbornly quiet.

Ruby leaned in close and Blake abandoned her teasing, carefully pressing two fingers against Weiss sex, and delving inside. Weiss had expected her to be rough, but she started off gently. Meanwhile, Ruby moved in between her thighs, hot breath tickling her skin, until finally, the tentative touch of her tongue to Weiss’ clit sent a lightning bolt of pleasure surging through her. At that, Blake pulled her fingers back, and then slammed them in hard.

Weiss’ eyes shot open wide and she arched her back, trying to get more of… Everything.

“Stay still,” Blake hissed under her breath.

Weiss gritted her teeth, and complied, fingers clenched into fists as Blake began to thrust her fingers inside, and Ruby’s tentative licks turned into a gentle sucking.

“Why don’t you make me?” Weiss shot back.

Blake set her palm against Weiss chest and gave her a shove, pressing her firmly against the backrest and punctuating it with several hard thrusts of her fingers. Weiss could feel herself unravel as the tension build. She was nearly hyperventilating and was beyond caring about how sinfully loud and wet each and every thrust of Blake’s fingers was.

The orgasm hit her like a sledgehammer and for a moment the pleasure overwhelmed her and her vision went black. She was vaguely aware of letting a low, drawn out whimper slip past her lips as the world returned to her tinged in a fuzzy, warmth.

Ruby and Blake were getting up, watching her where she lay in limp heap, uncaring about the fact that her skirt was still pushed up above her waist and her cunt bared for the world to see. Her teammates looked insufferable smug, even exchanging a high-five, and Weiss decided that she’d be paying them back. Eventually. For now, she just wanted to bask in the afterglow.

Ruby settled beside her while Blake took the other side, smoothing down her skirt and her-adjusting her dress she it had slipped down underneath her breasts.

“So.. What now?” Ruby asked.

“What do people usually do after a threesome in the library?” Blake asked, stretching in place.

Weiss straightened. “Lunch, I should think. Then, perhaps a shower… And a change of clothes.”

Ruby snickered. “Yeah. Your panties need a wash, huh?”

“Indeed. Speaking of which, would you hand them back?”

“Nope,” Ruby said, a touch smugly.

“I beg your pardon?”

“You took mine. I’m taking yours. Fair and square.”

“Fine,” Weiss groused. It was difficult to feel upset about anything right then and there, but there would be a comeuppance for both Ruby and Blake.

Soon. Definitely.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of those chapters that, for another story, I would probably have rewritten rather heavily. The pacing is quite meh and though this chapter accomplished some of the things I wanted, it failed to do others, which will hopefully be done for the next chapter.
> 
> On the bright side, I got an idea I rather like for the next chapter, so that should hopefully be both better and out soon!
> 
> As always, thanks for all the kudos and reviews. Those help lots to keep me motivated.
> 
> Finally. Since I've picked up inspiration from (but totally not shamelessly stolen) ideas from reviewers, I figured I should mention that if you have any ideas for stuff you'd love to see in this fic, feel free to drop them in reviews. I can't promise I'll do them, do them as you want them, or do them justice, but it won't hurt your chances of seeing it happen! :D

“Is… Is this okay?”

“Harder.”

“Okay. Okay, like that?”

“Yes.”

A week had passed. Things had… escalated.

Weiss lay on her back on her bed, spine arched up into a bow, fingers clutching the sheets. Her legs were wrapped around Ruby’s waist and she used every ounce of strength in them to encourage the girl forward. Each surging movement thrust the strap-on toy they’d borrowed off Blake deep inside, and Weiss rolled her hips along with Ruby’s rhythm, gasping helplessly for air as her climax drew near.

Then the door opened.

The raucous chatter outside that had dwindled and faded into meaningless background noise came roaring back for a moment, then disappeared once more as the door closed.

“Holy shit, you guys.”

Yang stood with her back to the door - now closed, thank goodness - staring at them in wide-eyed disbelief. Ruby made a frightened yelping sound of surprise and would’ve probably fallen back on her ass if Weiss hadn’t still held her trapped with her legs.

She’d been so close. So very close. Even now, she couldn’t help herself from chasing the release, hips shifting against Ruby’s, driving the toy deeper inside of her. She was scrabbling to keep her grip on the hill she’d so very nearly crested and now found herself slipping down.

“Oh… Uhm. Hi, Yang.” Ruby said, voice a soft squeak.

“Yang,” Weiss, said words clipped. “I love you dearly, but would you be so kind as to fuck off for a while longer?”

Yang stood there staring, eyes almost comically wide, expression caught somewhere between appreciative and horrified. 

“I- I can’t go out there again. E-everyone’s out there.” Weiss had never heard Yang stutter before.

“What do we do?” Ruby asked, voice pitched low and only for Weiss ears.

Weiss stared up at Ruby, and gave her hips a pointed roll. “Don’t you dare stop.”

Ruby’s gaze flickered from Yang to Weiss, indecisive. “I don’t know if I can do this with her watching.”

Weiss bared her teeth in a grin. “Never stopped you before.”

A little tremor ran down Ruby’s body. “Guess not.”

“Just stop for a second, alright?” Yang said. “Let me think.”

“Close your eyes and cover your ears,” Weiss said. “Or don’t. Watch for all I care.”

She tightened her legs around Ruby’s ass, urging her forward. Ruby complied, beginning to move once more, answering Weiss’ soft moans with little whimpers of her own. Her cheeks were flushed scarlet with embarrassment and arousal in equal measure, and her eyes kept flicking over to Yang who still didn’t seem to know what to do with herself.

Served her right for driving Weiss crazy all those nights.

Weiss could already feel the slow, steady climbing sensation of pleasure. Another minute, maybe two, and she’d be there again. She just hoped Ruby wouldn’t be too put off by Yang standing there.

Although, judging by the look on the redheads face… Ruby made a low, throaty sound, and began to speed up, to go harder.

“Oh crap. Weiss… I’m-”

Her pace grew frantic and then jerky. 

There was surprise on her face which quickly transformed into bliss as she came, falling forward onto Weiss, body trembling with the intensity of her climax. Weiss wrapped her arms and legs around her and held her close, suffused with a different kind of heat and satisfaction than what she’d initially chased, but one she wouldn’t trade for anything in the world.

“Sorry,” Ruby mumbled, resting her hot, sweat cheek on Weiss’ chest. “Didn’t mean to… You know.”

Weiss gave her ass a squeeze, enjoying the gentle aftershock that set Ruby to shivering. 

“That’s alright. Are you too sensitive to go on?”

“Dunno. Let me try.”

Ruby shifted her hips and Weiss couldn’t hold back a moan as she thrust the toy deep inside her once more. Ruby winced. “Nope. Sorry. I think… I think I’m done.”

Ruby undid the straps off the toy and eased it carefully out of Weiss, putting it aside.  
Weiss considered slipping a hand down between her thighs and finishing herself off and decided against it. Maybe later. For now, she was quite happy where she was. She threw a cover haphazardly over Ruby’s bottom half. It would have to do.

“In case you weren’t watching all of this like a complete pervert, Yang Xiao Long, you can open your eyes now.”

“You suck, Weiss,” Yang muttered.

“Only when asked nicely,” Weiss countered, mimicking Yang’s voice and accent. “And I’ve had no complaints.”

She kissed Ruby’s sweaty locks.

“We really need to work out some sort of system for this,” Yang said. “Cos this is… It’s just weird.”

“We did work out a system,” Weiss said. “In point of fact, you worked out a system.”

“This is different.”

Weiss kissed Ruby once more and slipped out from underneath her, getting up from the bed and walking up to Yang, naked and unconcerned. Yang was on the defense, unsure, and Weiss revelled in the change from their last encounter.

“It’s different because now you’re the one feeling a little bit uncomfortable?”

Yang’s gaze dipped down along the length of her body, lingering at her breasts, where her nipples were still taut and sticking out noticeably, and then down to her sex. Weiss let her gawk.

“It’s not the first time,” Yang said, her voice quiet, with a touch of whining. “There was the time at the training center, and then in the forge. I’m happy for you guys, I really am, and you’re way more pleasant to deal with now that you get off every so often, but I don’t need to know, never mind see or hear, just how hard you make my baby sister cream her panties.”

Weiss snorted. “I would note two things. One, you’re assuming, incorrectly, that she was wearing any panties, and second… You seem a little jealous.”

Yang’s face turned red, part embarrassment, part anger. “You want it to be like that? Fine.”

She shrugged out of her jacket and threw it aside.

Weiss frowned. “What’re you-?”

Yang pulled her top over her head, then undid her bra and as she threw it aside, whatever follow-up question Weiss had - and she’d already forgotten what it might’ve been - died in her throat. The shorts and underwear followed, and soon Yang stood there naked before them.

“Now we’re both naked,” Yang said. “Still feeling comfortable about all of this?”

Ruby came out of bed, hair fetchingly tousled, eyes heavy with a sensual satisfaction.

“Yang… What’re you doing?”

“Just evening out the playing field a little.” Yang put her fists at her hips. “Well, Weissicle?”

Perhaps she ought not have look. She most definitely ought not have stared… And yet, how could one do anything else? Weiss forced calm upon herself, or at least the illusion of the same. It took most of her self-control not find out for herself if Yang’s breasts felt as good as they looked. Seriously. Had she gotten into some accident with some anti-gravity dust at some point and had it fuse with her aura?

“What do you want me to say?” Weiss asked, and her voice sounded cool and casual, despite her inner struggles. “That you look like a goddess? Because you do, and I assume you know full well that is the case.”

Yang did not know that, by the look on her face. Surprise, followed quickly by an embarrassed blush. “Oh. Uhm. Thanks, I guess?”

“You’re quite welcome. Honestly, you’ll be hard pressed to find people complaining about seeing you naked.”

Yang laughed softly. “Well, fuck. I guess my plan backfired a little. I hoped I’d make you a little bit uncomfortable or something. You okay there, Rubes?”

“Feeling a little inadequate compared to - well, you guys - but I’m okay.” There was a forced chipper quality to her voice that Weiss did not like one bit. Yang’s expression flickered through emotions rapidly, from her initial smug expression that had been directed at Weiss, to surprise, and then to guilt and horror.

“Shit, Ruby. I’m sorry.”

She walked up to Ruby and, without seeming to care about the fact that they were both stark naked, wrapped her up in a bear hug.

“It’s okay, Yang. I know that I won’t ever-”

“Shush,” Yang said. “Don’t say stupid stuff like that. Don’t even think it. You’re a treat.”

“You’re just saying that,” Ruby said, squirming to get free and failing.

“I am not! Back me up here, Weiss.”

Weiss blinked. She hadn’t expected to be put on the spot. “You know I find you attractive, Ruby. After the last few weeks, I would’ve hoped that much would’ve been obvious.”

“Yeah, well. I don’t have… You know, like Yang. I’m not all elegant like you, or sauve like Blake, or-”

Yang let go of Ruby enough to put a finger across her lips. “Remember what I said? Don’t be stupid, stupid.”

“Your face is stupid,” Ruby muttered.

Yang laughed. “There we are. Come on, Rubes. Look at Weiss. She’s got tiny little tits-”

Weiss rolled her eyes. “Thanks, Yang.”

“-Way smaller than yours, and she’s still smoking hot. Plus-” She gave Ruby’s ass a light smack. “This ain’t bad.”

“Yang!” Ruby complained, though it lacked any feeling this time around.

“Face it, Rubes. You’re a hottie. You’ve even managed to thaw the Ice Queen here with your hotness.”

A tentative smile twitched at the corner of Ruby’s mouth and she hugged Yang. Weiss had a moment or two to feel left out before Yang grabbed her by the arm and yanked her into the hug.

She really should’ve insisted Ruby get her off earlier, because now that she was pressed up against both sisters, feeling the full swell of Yang’s breast against her shoulder, and Ruby’s calloused fingers resting at her hip, and the mingling scent of both of them, she felt her heart begin to beat a little faster.

Someone cleared their throat from a few meters away.

“Uh. So everyone’s naked,” Blake said. “Why...?”

“Had some stuff to work out,” Yang said, disentangling and turning to face Blake. “You wanna get in on the action?”

She waggled her eyebrows and shifted a little in place. Blake obliged her by giving her an extended once-over. “I think I’m good, thanks.”

Her gaze shifted to Ruby, and then Weiss herself, lingering as long if not longer, and Weiss felt rather more smug about that than she ought.

Yang shrugged, and for a drawn out moment all eyes were on her. “Suit yourself. I kinda dig this, actually. Feels good. She stretched in place, clearly enjoying the attention. Then she lay down on her bed, still naked, and put a pair of headphones on. After a few moments, she began to bob her head along with whatever fresh abomination she would probably refer to as music with a straight face.

Blake gave them a look. Weiss mouthed the words. “No idea.”

Blake nodded as though that explained everything, and climbed up into her own bed, though she kept flicking a gaze at Yang every so often.

Weiss put a hand on Ruby’s shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. “You okay?”

“Yup. Sorry for being a downer there. It’s just… You’re all so pretty and-”

Weiss felt reasonable certain she could have come up with something eloquent enough to put Ruby to ease, but she found a far simpler solution to the predicament, and kissed her instead. She pulled Ruby in close, smiling into the kiss as Ruby giggled, and enjoyed the light, languid closeness for a little while.

“Yeah,” Ruby said. “I’m okay. Thanks, Weiss.”

“Anytime, dolt. Would you like to watch a movie?”

***

“Did you like it?”

Weiss yelped and flailed around to the sound of the voice, raising the item in question over her head like a club. With the weapon of choice being a black latex strap-on dildo, it likely wouldn’t frighten her attacker, but it was what she had at hand.

One moment, the bathroom was empty. The next, Blake appeared out of the shadows cast by the late evening like some monster from a movie, eyebrows climbing up under her ebony locks. 

Weiss let out her breath in a exasperated sigh. “Blake! What have I told you about doing that? I could’ve seriously hurt you!”

Blake eyed her weapon of choice, smirking. “With that? Doubtful.”

“All the same. Don’t do that. You’ll give me a heart attack one of these days.”

She returned to soaping up the toy and ran it under the hot water.

“Well?” Blake asked.

“Yes. I liked it. It was… It was very, very good. If Yang hadn’t interrupted-”

Blake stepped in behind Weiss, pressing herself flush to her shoulders, heat seeping through and cocooning her pleasantly. “If Yang hadn’t interrupted…? You would’ve come your brains out? Let Ruby fuck you raw?”

Weiss shivered violently despite the heat. Blake could have a filthy mouth on her when she was in that mood, and as much as it seemed to embarrass Ruby, it turned Weiss on.

“Both,” she admitted.

“Next time I’ll want to watch,” Blake whispered, hands drifting down along Weiss arms, into the warm spray of the taps, and beginning to run up and down along the toy’s length. “Maybe I’ll get another one of these and we’ll both take you. Fill you up properly.”

Weiss whimpered helplessly, pressing her rear back against Blake’s groin. “You’re evil.”

“And you don’t seem to mind. How did Ruby like it?”

“She… Rather enjoyed it once she got used to it. Then, once she had an audience, she came like a bullet.”

It was Blake’s time to shiver. “Just like that?”

“Just like that.”

“Some day we’re going to put it to the test. See if she can keep a straight face as we get her off in class.”

“Definitely,” Weiss agreed. “And speaking of which-”

She bit the sentence off as Blake reached up and cupped her breasts, squeezing firmly. “Speaking of?”

“We need to tell Yang about… This. Whatever it is we are, the three of us. Otherwise she’ll walk in on something and think someone’s cheating.”

“Mmm.” Blake kissed Weiss’ throat even as she gave her nipples a pinch. “And what is it that we are?”

“Complicated,” Weiss groaned.

Blake spun her around, capturing her lips in a fierce kiss that left Weiss panting breathlessly in its wake. “That about sums it up, I guess. Let’s talk to Ruby.”

She took a step back and Weiss had to hold on to the sink behind to stay on her feet. “What about-?”

“What about you?” Blake asked.

Weiss put her hands at her hips, scowling. “Yes. Are you simply going to come in here, grope me like some ruffian, and then walk off?”

Blake stepped into her personal space again, breath tickling Weiss’ lips, but dodging every attempt at a kiss. Slowly, Blake hiked up Weiss’ dress. She pushed aside the underwear and drew a finger along Weiss’ sex, her touch as light as a feather.

Then she stepped back, letting Weiss’ dress fall back down. “I do believe I am.”

She made to turn. “Blake,” Weiss growled.

The faunus paused. “What?”

Weiss’ glyphs sprung up out of nowhere, two for each of Blake’s wrists, two for her ankles. Each flew into the wall, settling there, and leaving the faunus effectively pinned.

“I never said you could go,” Weiss said, stalking up to Blake. “I never said we were finished.”

“What makes you think you have any say about when I come and go?”

Weiss eyed her. “Your current predicament, for one.”

“You don’t have it in you to-”

Weiss ripped Blake’s pants and panties down her legs. “Don’t I?”

“ _Weiss._ ”

She smirked. “Do you remember the word, Blake?”

Blake nodded.

“Good. Since I’ve got you here, I want to ask you a few questions. If you lie, I stop. Am I clear?”

Another nod.

“Say it.”

“You’re clear,” Blake said, voice choked. “Please.”

Weiss smirked and stepped up close to Blake. If Ruby had been around, and if they’d had time to themselves, she would’ve tortured Blake for an hour for what she’d pulled. She’d learned just how much Blake enjoyed that over the course of the previous week. There wasn’t any time for that now, though.

Weiss ran her hands up between Blake’s thighs and the faunus’ hips bucked, pressing against Weiss’ touch. “First question. Did you pull this stunt so that I would punish you?”

“No,” Blake said. “I just saw you here and I couldn’t help myself. This is just a… Happy side-effect.”

Weiss began to draw little circles, only occasionally brushing Blake’s clit, and then only softly.

“How long have you wanted to fuck Yang?”

“I don’t-”

Weiss stopped. “How long?”

Blake gritted her teeth. “Since the moment I first saw her, obviously. Who doesn’t?”

Weiss started up again. “Fair. Even Ruby can’t help but to look.”

Blake made a strangled sound and Weiss raised an eyebrow. “You like that, huh?”

She received no response. “Did you like seeing the two of them pressed together, earlier?”

Nothing but increasingly desperate whimpers. Blake was definitely enjoying that particular mental image.

“One last question. Answer honestly and I’ll let you come.”

Blake licked her lips.

“Do you picture the two of them together?”

“ _Weiss. Please._ ”

“Last chance,” Weiss warned.

“Yes.”

Weiss pressed her finger to Blake’s clit and the girl’s entire body arched into the touch as her orgasm swept over her. Her brows furrowed and her face set in concentration, the expression close to one of pain, until she finally let slip a soft sigh, and relaxed. Her body went slack and the bonds that Weiss had held her to the wall with shattered the moment any serious strain was put on them. She kneeled next to Blake’s slumped form.

“I always knew those books put ideas in your head, Belladonna, but I will admit I hadn’t expected that.”

Blake winced. “Are you going to tell them?”

“Of course not. Don’t be daft. Your perversions are safe with me.” She kissed Blake and was surprised by how tender the kiss turned out. “Besides. If you knew some of the things that I’ve dreamed of doing to you, you’d never be able to look me in the eye again. Get dressed.”

Weiss washed her hands, then the toy, and by the time she returned to Blake, she was on her feet. She hugged Blake tightly. The tension drained from Blake’s body slowly and for a while they simply stood there, embracing and listening to one another breathe.

“Do you like Yang?” Weiss asked.

“Yeah.”

“It wasn’t a particularly sexy question to ask, so I couldn’t ask it earlier. I was simply… curious.”

Blake laughed softly. “I like you, too, and Ruby, of course.”

“Of course you do. I’m very charming, and anyone who doesn’t like Ruby isn’t worth knowing.”

“I’ll agree in part.”

Weiss gave Blake’s rear a playful swat. “Which part?”

“Don’t do that. You’ll just turn me on again.”

Weiss found herself snickering. “Truly?”

“Not really, but if you ever want to give it a try, I wouldn’t mind.”

“I’ll keep it in mind.” Weiss frowned. “Now, let us return to Yang. You should tell her.”

“What? ‘Oh, hey Yang. I’ve been sleeping with your little sister, and Weiss, and I’d like to date you and sleep with you, too.’”

“It could do with some polishing, admittedly.”

“Really? You think so?”

Weiss hugged her tighter. “In the worst case scenario, we’ll simply have to gang up on her and seduce her, too. Then she can’t complain about us sleeping with Ruby.”

When Blake didn’t laugh, Weiss simply assumed the joke had fallen flat. She did not expect Blake to have taken it seriously. She did not expect Blake to, from that moment on, start scheming.

But that would be exactly what Blake would do.

***

Weiss lay in bed a few days later, bundled up in a blanket, and with a book pilfered from Blake’s stash in her lap. The winter holidays were rapidly approaching and with team RWBY well on track with their studies thanks to Weiss’ own pushing for further focus in that area, along with the fresh incentives she’d found for inspiring Ruby to pay more attention, she felt she’d earned the time off. The rest of the team were clearly agreeing. Yang had only recently returned from a work-out and now lay in bed, listening to some music. Blake was presumably also reading in the bunk above, and Ruby… 

Ruby was only then coming out of the bathroom , hair in a slick, wild disarray from the shower, with stray droplets still sticking to her skin. Being completely naked, there was rather a lot of skin on show, and Weiss stared haplessly as a slow smile curved Ruby’s mouth. Oh, she most certainly knew what she was doing, the little minx, and she was enjoying doing it.

With what one might call an unnecessary, but entirely welcome amount of emphasis on the movements of her hips, Ruby walked up to Weiss where she sat, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

“Missed you.”

Weiss smiled despite herself. “You were gone for less than fifteen minutes, Ruby.”

“Still missed you.”

Her tongue swiped lightly along Weiss’ bottom lip, and the book fell out of limp fingers as Weiss wrapped her arms around Ruby and pulled her closer, deepening until the kiss until a loud gagging sound from across the room interrupted her.

“Is there a problem, Yang?” Weiss asked.

“Yup. I get that you two are crazy about each other and don’t get me wrong, I’m super stoked. Still doesn’t mean I want to see quite that much of Ruby’s cute little ass in the air while I’m in the damn room, though.”

“And I could’ve gone my entire life without knowing what you sound like when you come, and yet I’ve lived for a while now with almost nightly reminders. Cope.”

Just to make her point, Weiss grabbed Ruby’s ass and squeezed. She pulled Ruby down onto the bed was about to kiss her soundly just to prove to Yang that she could, and she was just realising she might not have it in her to stop, when there was another interruption.

“I don’t want to stand in the way of the two of you having fun,” Blake said. “But I thought we were supposed to have a team meeting.”

Weiss vaguely recalled that being mentioned, but with Ruby’s warm body in her lap, she found it difficult to care. Perhaps she could start off the meeting by turning Ruby around to face the room, making her come for all to see. Distracted by that particularly mental image, Weiss wasn’t ready for Ruby to slip out of her grasp.

With a final kiss, she disentangled herself from Weiss. “I totally forgot. Sorry!”

She hopped off the bed and settled on the circular rug in the center of the room between the beds, still naked, and waited until they’d all joined her in a circle.

“Is this going to be a naked meeting?” Yang asked, voice acerbic, but more amused than annoyed now. “Cos it’s a little weird with just Ruby sitting here with her tits out.”

Glances were exchanged. An excited flush was rising up Blake’s throat, even though her poker face was immaculate. Weiss indulged in a slow once-over of Ruby’s body, from her perky breasts down to the slick curls between her thighs.

“I fail to see the problem with that.”

“Yeah… Ruby’s not gonna be sitting like that alone with the two of you ogling her like a piece of meat.”

“If you are searching for anyone to dissuade you of taking your clothes off, you’ll end up disappointed,” Weiss said dryly.

Yang let out a soft laugh. “Well, fuck it. But the two of you are getting in on the fun, too.”  
Weiss looked sideways at Blake. Yang was already stripping. Blake managed a shaky nod.

They all proceeded to get naked, exchanging covert glances as clothes were dropped to the floor and more and more skin was bared. It was more strange than erotic, but all the same, it was a sight to behold. Weiss barely knew where to look and her eyes kept drifting.

Shrugging out of her shirt, and letting her bra fall, Blake raised an eyebrow at Weiss as she tracked the gentle jiggle of her breasts, lingering at the dark brown tips. She pulled her pants down and Weiss licked her lips at the sight. Blake had shaved.

Yang, meanwhile, had worked her way down to a sports bra through which the tips of her breasts could be clearly seen, and Weiss couldn’t help but admire clear definition to her arms and stomach… Up until the moment the blonde took her bra off, that is, at which point Weiss found her own - along with everyone’s else's- gazes almost magnetically drawn to Yang’s breasts. It was simply unfair. Chuckling a little to herself at all the attention, and with an almost shy smile, Yang pulled her shorts down to reveal her naked sex, topped with neatly trimmed golden curls.

“Your turn, Ice Queen,” Yang said, and Weiss only then realised she hadn’t joined the others in undressing, and now everyone’s eyes were on her.

She swallowed, heart pounding, and could feel a nervous sweat break out along her body.

“Ah. Yes. Certainly.”

She began to fumble with her dress and managed none of Blake’s elegance, nor Yang’s casual indifference as she let it drop. Underneath, she wore a set of black satin underwear that blessedly didn’t show just how excited she was. She removed her bra and couldn’t suppress a shiver as it brushed her nipple. Worse yet, she could feel the wet, sticky mess between her thighs sticking to her underwear as she pulled them down, and by the looks she received, none of the others missed that tidbit, either.

“Hey,” Yang said. “The carpet really does match the drapes.”

Weiss glared.

“So,” Ruby said, voice carrying a light excited trembling. “I hereby call this weird naked team meeting to order.”

Yang threw her balled up shirt at Ruby’s head and for a minute, the meeting devolved into articles of clothing being thrown every which way, until Ruby managed to instill some order once more.

“Since the holidays are coming up, I thought we should talk and decide on stuff to do together. We could do bonding exercises and movie marathons and-”

Yang raised her hand, asking permission to take over speaking, as per rule 31 of team RWBY’s officially printed (and laminated) rule set. Ruby had throughout the meeting been trying very hard not to look directly in Yang’s direction, but the raised hand caught her attention, and Weiss got to appreciate the girl’s eyes taking a quick top to bottom tour of Yang’s form. It culminated with a red-faced Ruby, looking down at her knees, as she passed the word to her older sister.

“I figured I might go to Vale. There’s this club I wanted to go to, and besides, you two might want some… Alone time.” She winked. “Maybe if you get a few days to fuck each other silly, then you’ll be more bearable when I get back, eh?”

“I’ve got some reading I wanted to catch up on,” Blake said, though her eyes betrayed her and drifted along Ruby’s exposed form.

Weiss suppressed a smirk. With Yang out for a few days, there were a great many things she’d wanted to try that she’d get the opportunity to do.

Ruby frowned. “I guess it’s important that we can all go and do our own stuff every so often, but we should do the team bonding, too. Any ideas?”

“The movie marathon sounds like a pleasant idea should the weather turn foul,” Weiss said. “Providing some sense is used when picking the movies.”

Ruby perked up a little. “Okay. That’s good. How about-?”

A sharp knock interrupted her, and everyone froze for several long seconds. Then the room descended into utter chaos, as everyone scrambled for their clothes.

“Just a minute,” Yang called, grabbing Blake’s bra by accident, and grimacing at the tight fit even as she pulled her top over her head.

Dressed in mostly their own things, and perhaps a little more out of breath than was warranted, they opened the door to find Ozpin and Goodwitch standing outside serious expressions on their faces.

For a moment, Weiss expected them to tell that they knew all about what Ruby, Blake and herself had gotten up to in the library… And the observatory… And that one time in Goodwitch’s classroom on top of her desk.

Then Ozpin smiled. “I’m sorry to interrupt your leisure, particularly with the holidays so close, but we come here to ask a favour. May I come in?”

Ruby blinked, confused, then nodded rapidly. “Of course. Sure. Yes. Please come on in.”

Weiss quickly kicked the bra she hadn’t found in time under the bed, and tried to look innocent as their teachers entered, closing the door and locking it.

“I’ll get right to the point,” Ozpin said. “We have reports of a dense cluster of grimm just outside a little village called Innsmouth. A scan picked it up and a team of Huntsmen is being prepared to take the grimm down. However, Huntsmen generally aren’t know for being particularly inconspicuous and a panic could result in utter catastrophe. This is where you come in. Our initial team of scouts managed to get themselves held up by another group of Grimm on the way to the location, necessitating improvisation.”

“You want us to sneak over there and clean it up for you?” Yang asked, cracking her knuckles.

Ozpin smiled patiently, rather like Klein might when had done foolish things as a child. “Not quite, Miss Xiao Long. Though I admire your courage and have been told you are an exemplary fighter, this is the job for a full team of seasoned huntsmen. Your task would be reconnaissance. You’d present yourselves as…”

“Tourists?” Blake suggested.

Ozpin nodded in approval. “As tourists. Perhaps come to enjoy a week away from your studies. It is key that you do not arouse suspicion, lest the Grimm be drawn in.”

Ruby nodded, brows furrowed in thought. “I think we can do that. When do you want us to go?”

“That’s the catch,” Ozpin said. “You would leave immediately in the morning, and this mission would very likely take up most, if not all of your holidays. You would, of course, be compensated with time off, but it would be when your friends and classmates are all busy once more with their studies.”

Yang snorted. “Sounds win-win to me.”

Ruby looked at each of them in turn. Blake gave her a quick nod. Weiss did, too.

“Team RWBY will be happy to help whenever and wherever we can, sir,” Ruby said, standing ramrod straight, almost as if she was about to salute.

Ozpin considered them all for a moment. “Then it’s decided. A bullhead will take you to Vale tomorrow at 8 o’clock. There, you will be taking a train that’ll take you down to Innsmouth. Good luck.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This starts a new little arc of sorts. To keep the updates coming, I've decided to split it up into 2-3 chapters. I hope you enjoy!

Bland mountain landscape passed by outside the train’s window for the third hour straight. They were in a secluded compartment of the train big enough for eight people, four on each side, sitting opposite one another if they didn’t object to being crowded. Weiss and Ruby had one side to themselves, while Blake sat opposite them with Yang’s head in her lap. The blonde snored softly while her partner read a book and tried her very hardest not to move.

“Go fish,” Weiss sighed. Weiss threw her hand of cards down on the lunch tray she and Ruby had been using for a table.

“I guess that means we’re done with cards, huh?” Ruby said, smiling. “Okay.”

She set the cards aside and moved in a little closer, leaning against Weiss’ side. Blake watched them above the edge of her book. For a few moments, it stayed innocent cuddling. Then Ruby shifted subtly and her hot breath washed along Weiss’ throat, followed promptly by a soft press of her lips.

“Ruby,” Weiss said, voice coming out low and rough.

She cast an eye towards Yang, who was just a few feet away, asleep. For now.

“What?” Ruby asked, the very picture of innocence, even as she slipped her fingers under the hemline of the hoodie the others had decided would be a good idea for Weiss to wear as part of her disguise.

“You’re… You’re driving me insane.”

Deft fingers trailing along her stomach, circling her belly-button, and Weiss managed to stifle a giggle at the tickling sensation.

“That’s lucky, cos that’s what I’m trying to do,” Ruby said.

Her next kiss, placed where Weiss throat met her shoulder, was open-mouthed and wet. Her nails dragged along Weiss’ stomach, just above the atrocity to fashion that were her jeans. There was a rustling sound and suddenly Blake was pressed to her other side, her lips brushing the shell of Weiss’ ear as she whispered:

“I brought the toy. If we get a moment alone I’m going to bend you over the bed and fuck you so hard with it that you’ll barely be able to keep eating out Ruby’s sweet little pussy.”

Weiss bit down hard on her lip and still didn’t manage to restrain a whimper. The train rocked a little and Yang made a noise, slowly beginning to stir. Blake retreated to a corner, book in her lap, but now she had a wicked little smile on her lips. Ruby gave Weiss one last kiss and returned to a more innocent position.

Yang blinked her eyes opened, stretching and yawning. “What’s up? Are we there yet?”

“No,” Weiss said, trying not to think of Blake’s heated words or Ruby’s wandering hands, and failing utterly.

“Meh. Wake me up when we’ve arrived.”

She rolled over again, snuggling into Blake’s folded up coat, which she was using as a pillow. Weiss could all but feel the pressure of Ruby’s and Blake’s attention settle on her. It wasn’t long before Ruby’s fingers were skimming along the lacy material of her bra, all while Blake pressed in close to her ear.

“I’ll bet you’re getting wet already. I’ll have you soaking through your underwear by the time we switch trains.”

Weiss had no doubt she would try. She had only slightly less doubt that they would be able to accomplish their set goal. She grit her teeth, trying to stay calm and quiet as Ruby took the tip of her nipple between thumb and forefinger, squeezing it through the fabric.

She would need to retaliate if she was to retain any semblance of control and dignity, and as the train slowed for the upcoming station, she knew just how to do it. She seized Ruby’s hand and eased it free of her jumper, pressing a kiss to her palm to ensure she understood there was no rebuke.

“Stand up.”

Ruby blinked. “What?”

“I don’t recall stuttering. On your feet.”

Ruby must have recognised something in her tone of voice, because a smile broke through the confusion, and she obeyed. Blake paused her ceaseless stream of perversion and obscenity to watch. Well, she was about to get a show. She and a great many others.

“Face the window.”

Ruby did so as the train ground to a halt and passengers began to file in, and Weiss moved up behind her. She wrapped her arms around her and got up to the tips of her toes so that she could reach Ruby’s ear and whisper.

“When the train begins to move I want you to pull your shirt up. Give everyone out there a good show.”

She could feel the tension gathering in Ruby’s body. A minute passed. Then the train shuddered and began to move. After a moment’s hesitation, in which she glanced to the still snoring Yang - Ruby hiked up her shirt and bra. Then she did one better than Weiss had anticipated, actually pressing her breasts against the glass.

Weiss spotted several people catching sight of Ruby as they sped by. Some simply stiffened, as if they weren’t quite sure if they’d imagined it, while others did a double-take. One dropped a cup of coffee into his lap.

By the time they’d left the station and Ruby turned around, there was a nearly feral gleam in her eyes. She caught Weiss by the shoulders and pressed her back into their seat, straddling her lap and kissing her fiercely.

Her attempts to distract Ruby had, at the very least, been a partial success.

When they parted, red-faced and panting, Weiss bit down gently on Ruby’s earlobe. She gave it a tug, then whispered. “Next stop, you’re hiking up your skirt.”

By the time they switched trains, they were all thoroughly riled up and if Yang hadn’t spent the rest of the bumpy ride down to Innsmouth awake, Weiss would have pulled Ruby and Blake aside to somewhere - anywhere - and ravaged them both.

As it were, she arrived to Innsmouth already on the cusp of insanity.

It was a small fishing town that, in the summer, had a thriving tourism business with students and families coming by to enjoy the sun and sea air. But now, well into the winter months, it was a ghost town.

A bitter wind - by Valean standards at any rate - swept over them as they left the train, and everyone but Weiss shivered and huddled up miserably in their coats.

“We could’ve just told him to send team JNPR, but no. We had to volunteer,” Yang muttered. “Remind me to never volunteer for anything.”

“It won’t be so bad,” Ruby said. “There’s hot springs and stuff, and you can go ice fishing. Though I guess there’s no ice yet so that’s a bust.”

Yang grinned and ruffled up Ruby’s hair. “At least the company’s good, eh?”

They took a bus from the train station and it took the to the city center, such as it was, and a couple of crammed apartment complexes. The safehouse Ozpin had told them about was in the smallest, and most decrepit of them all.

They attracted looks as they walked through town with their traveller’s backpacks, but nearly as much as they would have in their usual colorful (and in some cases) stylish ensemble. Making their way inside the building, up the stairs until they reached the third floor, they went to the end of a hallway and Ruby unlocked the door.

Their apartment consisted of a small main room, wherein the kitchen, bedroom and livingroom were all combined, with a small bathroom tucked into one corner. Three mattresses lay on the floor, one with a large brown stain on it that Weiss hoped was dried blood.

“Well… This is cozy,” Ruby tried.

Blake was scrunching up her nose.

Yang shrugged. “This is a shithole.”

Blake headed into the bathroom, which wasn’t as bad as Weiss had feared, and came out with some cleaning supplies.

They spent the first two glamorous hours of their first official mission as huntresses cleaning up the hide-out. The only benefit to it being so small, Weiss reckoned, was that there was less of it to completely scour. The third mattress turned out to be ruined beyond salvation, so they pushed the other two together and brought fresh linen out.

Two hours later, they were done, and the apartment was as clean as it was ever likely to get. A definite improvement, but Weiss would almost rather had taken their cave hide-out from the previous mission.

“Dibs on taking the shower first,” Yang said, wiping sweat off her brow.

Weiss was opened her mouth, but Yang kept going. “I cleaned the toilets. I’m not gonna wait.”

“That is all well and good,” Weiss said. “However, I would like to say that you should be quick. Maidens knows how long the hot water lasts.”

“We could share,” Ruby proposed, pointedly avoiding Weiss’ gaze.

“As if you’d be able to stick to ten minutes, Rubes.” Yang winked. “Not everyone is as much of a quickshot as you are.”

“What’s that?”

Blake leaned in close and whispered something Ruby’s ear.

“Hey!” Ruby protested. “It was just that once… and you weren’t supposed to be listening.”

“Believe me, I tried not to. But you get kinda loud.”

Weiss gave Ruby’s fingers a comforting squeeze.

“Go on ahead, Yang. I can go last.”

If it came to that, a cold shower might be a good idea. The cleaning hadn’t even proven enough of a distraction to quell Weiss desire beyond simmering. Particularly with Blake intent upon taking every moment available to whisper reminders in her ear of just how gorgeous Ruby had looked exposing herself earlier.

By the time it was Weiss’ turn and she stood under the warm spray of the water, her thoughts and hands quickly wandered. She shivered as she ran her hands down along her chest, catching on the stiff peaks of her nipples. She couldn’t wait. Couldn’t help herself. She finished washing herself off as quickly as she could manage, and then slipped her hand in between her thighs.

Weiss sighed in relief as the first few firm strokes took some of the edge off, and set a steady rhythm. She lost herself for a while in the hot spray and could feel the first hints of her approaching climax when the water suddenly turned freezing.

Yelping, she shut it off and dodged out of the shower. Muttering to herself, she toweled off. Upon returning to the main room and she made straight for Ruby where she lay curled up under a blanket on their mattress, and kissed her soundly.

She had tried to minimize such things in Yang’s presence, so as to not traumatize the blonde too badly, but she was far too desperate now to care.

Ruby’s soft giggle at the beginning of the kiss quickly turned into a muffled mewl as Weiss slipped underneath the covers with her and deepened the kiss. Hands delved underneath the t-shirt she’d been forced to endure wearing, squeezing her breasts, and it was Weiss turn to moan softly into the kiss.

She was vaguely aware of a conversation going on a few feet away.

“I was going to… You know, take the edge off before bed, but with those two going at it, I don’t know if I can.”

Weiss could all but imagine Yang making a face. There was no need to imagine the deep sigh.

“Can’t shut it out?”

“Nope.”

She could likewise imagine the amused curl to Blake’s lips. “It is hard, though it’s obviously less of an issue for me.”

Yang made a frustrated sound. “It’s not fair.”

“Life usually isn’t.”

Weiss bit down on Ruby’s bottom lip and the other girl arched her back, pressing her hips up in search of friction. For a moment, the conversation faded into a low background buzz she couldn’t possibly decipher and the kiss grew sloppy and heated. They rolled over, with Weiss on her back, and Ruby straddling her thigh.

“How about this,” Blake said. “I’ll help keep your attention off them, and we can all get some sleep.”

“How are you going to-” The words dropped off into a quiet choking sound, and Weiss glanced over.

Yang lay on her back, with Blake beyond her, and the faunus was undoing the sash of her yukata, baring pale skin and tantalizing cleavage with a torturous deliberation.

Yang’s eyes widened almost comically and Blake’s slow, seductive smile broadened. She knew she had her. She had all of them. Ruby was watching too, spellbound and grinding down on Weiss’ thigh with slow undulating motions.

Blake winked, though for whose benefit Weiss couldn’t say. “Come on, Yang. Don’t waste this.”

Yang swallowed. “Uh. Yeah. Guess I should. Fuck, Blake.”

Blake gave her a toothy grin as Yang’s hand dipped underneath the waistband of her shorts and her voice dropped to a low, seductive note.

“There you go. Just focus on me.”

Silk flowed down along her shoulders and pooled in her lap, leaving Blake’s breasts bared if not for the hands she was currently teasing them with.

She squeezed them, taking the nipples between her fingertips, and everyone’s rapt attention was on her.

“Are you wet?” Blake asked huskily. “I bet you are.”

“Yeah,” Yang rasped.

Her hand moved inside her pants as she stroked herself and Weiss thought she could hear just how wet Yang had gotten.

“Good.” Blake pushes the fabric of her yukata up over her hip, keeping her legs crossed with a coquettish smile.

Weiss press her lips to Ruby’s neck and the furious beating of her pulse, sucking hard on her fair skin and marking it. The red-head whimpered and tore her gaze from Blake.

“Do you want to see me touch myself?” Blake asked and it was as rhetorical as questions got.

“Hell yeah,” Yang groaned. “Show me.”

Weiss bit down on Ruby’s earlobe, taking it between her teeth and giving it a light tug. The rhythm of her girlfriends hips was nearing that frantic, desperate pace that signalled she was getting close, and Weiss let her hands drop down to her firm, round ass. She squeezed, urging Ruby to move faster, harder, and with a soft wail, came, legs clenching hard around Weiss’ thigh.

She collapsed atop Weiss, panting, and Weiss spent a little while stroking her hair. 

Blake had spread her legs enough for Yang and everyone else to get a good look at her sex, and was just then slowly slipping a second finger deep inside of herself.

As far as Weiss knew, Blake didn’t really get a lot of out it, but Yang was clearly enjoying the show and was breathing raggedly as she bucked her hips against her hand.

Weiss gave Ruby’s shoulder a gentle nudge and she took the hint with a bleary smile, leaving a kiss at Weiss’ collarbone before beginning to kiss her way down her body. It was nothing so much as an act or worship, and rightfully so. Each kiss left a soft tingle in their wake along Weiss’ skin and she watched Ruby’s process eagerly. A shudder ran down along her entire body when the red-head took her nipple between her lips. A soft moan escaped her lips when she bit down very gently on the taut tip.

Grinning, Ruby continued her descent along the flat plain of her stomach, and Weiss’ legs fell open for her. No time was wasted, and soon Weiss underwear was thrown aside and Ruby nuzzled up against her thigh.

“I’ve never actually done this, so you’ll tell me if I screw up, right?”

She was so, so close to where Weiss needed her, and her thoughts were in a fuzzy jumble. It took her several seconds to gather enough coherent thought to answer.

“Whenever have I not?”

“Okay. Here goes.”

Ruby leant in and kissed her sex.

It was nice. Very nice, in fact, but Ruby’s kisses were soft and explorative, and not where she needed them. She supposed she could have told Ruby what she wanted, but she decided not to. Not yet. Why spoil her fun?

Glancing over to the others, she found Blake having moved closer to Yang. She was now pressed up against her side, lips to the blonde’s ear in a constant stream of whispered filth that Weiss could not quite decipher. They were both touching themselves, lost to their pleasure. Yang’s hips were bucking against her hand and Weiss could see Blake’s finger rapidly flicking between slick folds.

A slow, wicked smile spread across Blake’s lips and she said something. Yang turned her head to face Weiss and her lilac eyes widened. They gazes locked for an extended moment during which Yang’s entire body went taut, and then a low drawn out groan slipped past her lips as the climax washed over her.

Blake let out a soft cry and Weiss could see the gathering tension in her thighs as she drew close to her own release. She could not help but whimper herself when Ruby finally relented and first swiped her tongue along her clit. Weiss’ slipped her fingers into the disheveled mess of Ruby’s hair, holding on, and the messaged seemed received as Ruby repeated the motion.

Across the room, Blake let our a rough cry, all but collapsing atop Yang as she came. Weiss had time to appreciate how sweet they looked together, with Yang rolling over and letting Blake be the big spoon. Then Ruby plunged two fingers inside of her, and she promptly lost track of her surroundings. The first burst of pleasure built, and built, climbing higher and higher, and leaving Weiss desperately meeting each thrust until she shuddered and collapses bonelessly back onto the mattress. She gave Ruby a gentle shove, and grinning broadly, the girl appeared. She wiped at her mouth, and the sight alone damn near made Weiss come again.

Ruby pressed a scattered of kisses along the trembling muscles at Weiss stomach before laying down on top of her.

“Was that good?” she asked, but by her cheeky grin, she already knew the answer.

“Acceptable,” Weiss said, squeezing her tightly. “But I’m sure we’ll have plenty of time to work on it.”

“No problem,” Ruby said. “Learning’s fun.”

“No it isn’t,” Yang protested weakly. “No more fucking, please.”

Weiss scoffed. “As if you didn’t enjoy yourself, you big slut. Go to sleep.”

“I resent that,” Yang said, voice growing slurred with sleep.

Weiss was far, far too tired to form any sort of witty reply. She closed her eyes and pulled Ruby close. They’d all need their rest. The next few days were likely to be long ones.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally done. It ended up being pretty long. The next arc chapter should close out this particular arc and I think there'll be something along the lines of 2-3 more chapters beyond that. 
> 
> On another note, I've added a chunk of writing to the end of chapter 7 because I somehow managed not to include the ending to that chapter.
> 
> It should be said that the enabler content will be coming up in the next couple of chapters, slowly but surely. I'm not yet sure when and how it'll happen, but I will be dropping warnings ahead of time so that those who aren't fans of that particular pairing can nope out.
> 
> Thanks for all the feedback, ideas, and comments thus far. It's been really encouraging and fun to read all of it, so keep it coming! :D

* * *

Weiss awoke with the dawn, blissfully warm and contented. Everything around her smelled of lemon zest from the cleaning agents, salt from the sea air, and strawberries from Ruby’s preferred shampoo. She was considering going back to sleep for a while when she realised the covers were moving. Or, rather, Ruby was moving underneath them… And breathing rather heavily.

Ah. Of course.

It was morning, and so Ruby was greeting the day as she often did.

Weiss cracked an eye open and Ruby smiled brightly.

“Morning, Weiss-y,” she said. “Sorry. I didn’t wanna wake you up, cos I figured you might want to sleep in, and I know how crabby you get when I wake you… So I just thought I’d - you know-”

Weiss found herself smiling drowsily. Sleep still clung to her, trying to drag her back down, and she had to fight to stay awake. She focused on the eager expression in Ruby’s eyes and managed to hold on. For now.

“Can I - Um - you know-” Ruby said, then, perhaps realising did not, she elaborated. “Can I ride you? I could use my pillow, but it’s so much better with you.”

Weiss blinked away some more of the cobwebs. “Yes. If you wish. Don’t expect me to contribute too much, though. I might fall asleep again.”

Ruby grinned. “S’okay. I’m… Kinda close, anyways.”

She shifted underneath the blankets, lifting them and straddling Weiss, who raised one leg obligingly to help her get the proper angle. Ruby wasted no time and began to grind herself against Weiss’ thigh.

Weiss looked up at her. She was always beautiful, of course, but rarely more so than when she was red-faced with exertion and had her hair in an absolute mess. 

“You’re beautiful,” Weiss found herself saying.

For a moment, she regretted voicing the thought. It made her feel stupid, weak and so very vulnerable to let it slip. Then Ruby smiled and it was blinding as the dawn outside the grimy windows, and Weiss wished she’d said it sooner.

Ruby’s hands dipped underneath Weiss shirt, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

“Told you,” Weiss muttered. “Too tired. Don’t bother.”

“I’m not trying to… just wanted to see. Is it okay?”

Weiss had no idea what she meant, but didn’t much care. “Go ahead.”

Cool air washed over her stomach and her breasts as Ruby pushed the shirt up all the way to her armpits. Staring down at Weiss’ exposed breasts, she shuddered and began to move her hips faster. 

There was something undeniably hungry in Ruby’s expression and warmth began to spread through Weiss’ body despite the cool air. Ruby liked seeing her naked. It wasn’t a kindness on her part or a white lie. Ruby liked her breasts.

Weiss’ heart beat a little faster. Maybe she should join in, after.

Ruby bent over her, placing a scattering of sloppy kisses over Weiss’ chest, and then finally took her nipple in her mouth, dragging the tip of her tongue around it and sucking on it. She whimpered against Weiss’ breast and convulsed against her thigh as she came, legs clamping down hard. She’d long since soaked through her underwear and Weiss could feel the slick heat of her along her skin.

Laughing softly and happily to herself, Ruby collapsed atop Weiss, resting her head on her breast. Weiss stroked her hair.

“Good morning.”

“Hiya,” Ruby said.

She made to crawl up Weiss body and kiss her, but Weiss set a hand to her forehead and pushed her back down.

“Oh, no. Absolutely not. Not until you’ve brushed your teeth.”

Ruby pouted. “Is it that bad?”

“No,” Weiss admitted. “But it’s bad enough.”

  
“Fine. I’ll just kiss your boobs, then. They don’t complain.”

She did just that, and Weiss absolutely did not giggle at the ticklish sensation. Because such things were beneath her.

They must have fallen asleep again, because when Weiss next came too, the sun was pouring in through the window with a will, and the room smelled of food.

Blake and Yang stood by the stove, talking quietly while they tended to whatever was cooking. Ruby made a beeline over there and inserted herself between them, getting a warm hug and a hair-ruffling from Yang.

“Don’t let it burn,” Blake said, handing over a spatula to Yang.

Blake walked over to the make-shift bed and lay down next to Weiss.

“Did you sleep alright?”

Weiss rolled her eyes. “Small-talk. Really?”

Blake chuckled nervously. “After yesterday I didn’t know where to start.”

“I would suggest beginning with an explanation.”

Blake’s lips quirked up a touch. “It worked, didn’t it?”

“Oh, clearly. I simply wasn’t aware it was a plan we were executing.”

“We weren’t. I was. Don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy it.”

“I was somewhat preoccupied.”

“I saw. Ruby looked rather fetching with her ass in the air and her tongue in your cunt.”

Weiss shivered and glanced over at Ruby and Yang, who were now taking turns adding spices to the food.

With the other two preoccupied, Weiss smacked Blake’s arm. “Don’t be crude.”

“Why? Because it gets you wet?”

“It’s uncouth.”

“And it gets you wet.”

Weiss bit her lip. “Yes.”

Blake smirked. “It’s been nice… Whatever it is you and Ruby and I have had. But it might be simpler if I were with Yang. I’ve… I’ve wanted it for a while.”

Weiss tried not to let her disappointment show. “You’d make a nice couple.”

“Mmm. But I’d rather we all gang up on Yang, if I’m being honest.”

Weiss raised an eyebrow. “Even Ruby?”

It was Blake’s turn to shiver. “Yeah.”

“You’ve certainly got a difficult task ahead of you, then.”

“I know, and to that end…” Blake produced a little black remote from her pocket. “Try not to notice it too soon.”

Weiss frowned. “I don’t even know what it’s supposed to do.”

“Press it.”

Weiss did, turning up it’s gauge from its current setting of 0 out of 10, to 3. A buzzing sound so low Weiss at first thought she imagined it began, and it was coming from Blake’s pants. Blake drew in a soft breath.

“I see. Is this to be given to Yang?”

“That’s the idea,” Blake said. “Quite accidentally, of course. I’m sure you’ll be able to ‘catch her in the act’ at an appropriate moment.”

Weiss grinned and handed the remote back. “I’m sure I will.”

  
  


***

They departed after breakfast and began their tour of the town at the beach. Weiss could see how it would likely be a pleasant place in the summer, sheltered inside a natural harbour formed by two large outcroppings of rock in the shape of giant pincers.

Now, though, the sand crunched under their feet and the bitterly cold wind whipped up salty spray from the iron grey sea. In the distance, a fishing vessel was being tied down for the incoming tide.

“Kinda reminds me of Patch in Winter,” Yang said, apropo of nothing.

“Only it smelled less of dead fish,” Ruby said, smiling.

Both sister had a look of fond remembrance on their faces and Weiss found herself envious for a moment before shaking it off.

“D’you remember that time we tried to go ice skating?” Yang asked.

Ruby made a face. “I was five. How was I supposed to know that salt water doesn’t freeze as easily. At least it was still shallow.”

Yang ruffled up her hair and Ruby flailed her arms around in an attempt to ward her off.

Weiss found herself exchanging a look with Blake.

“When I fell through, Winter made me finish the last lap before letting me get dry and warm.”

Blake raised an eyebrow. “Your sister?”

“Yes.”

“I suppose that explains some things.”

“Am I supposed to be offended or complimented by that, Belladonna?”

Blake rested her hand on Weiss’ shoulder and squeezed gently, though her eyes twinkled with amusement.

“Both.”

Weiss huffed out something like a laugh. “Did you ever go ice skating?”

“There’s no ice in menagerie. There’s not even winter, really.”

“Ah. Of course.” Weiss looked out over the churning sea of grey. “Perhaps, if the weather continues to deteriorate, we’ll have a chance to remedy that.”

“Perhaps,” Blake said, though what she really meant was ‘absolutely not and I will murder anyone who tries to make me.’

They rejoined Ruby and Yang, who were just then disentangling, panting and red-faced.

“So…” Yang said. “Let’s see what the rest of the town’s like.”

***

“There’s a lot of fish,” a wide-eyed Ruby noted about an hour later, as they strolled through the town’s market.

“These are clearly the gems of insight that prompted Ozpin to make you our leader,” Weiss noted.

Ruby stuck out her tongue.

Blake was looking around at the stalls and their wares, only barely managing not to drool. Rather like when she’d see Ruby walking around naked in the dorm, in point of fact.

“I don’t think there’s and Grimm here,” Yang said. “And we should probably leave before Blake proposes to one of these guys. Come on. I think there’s a pub down the street.”

“Anything to get out of the cold,” Blake said, and with a last longing look, she followed the rest of the team.

They found the pub and filed inside. It was a nice, comfortable sort of place, and far less dingy than Weiss had expected. There were a few guests already present. One was a family and they were eating breakfast, another was a giggling group of women of retirement age who were enjoying an early drink. A fireplace burned in one corner, and metal pipes sprouted from there and wound their way under the benches along the wall, leaving the entire pub-

“Ooh. Nice and toasty,” Ruby exclaimed, beaming.

Yes. That.

“Something to drink, Yang?” Blake suggested.

Yang looked up at the bar counter, and was clearly too busy to notice Blake slipping the slender remote into her pocket.

She walked up to the bartender while the rest of them settled into their seats, pausing to frown for a moment as she fished around in her pocket for her scroll, but eventually coming out with it.

Weiss cast Blake a look, and the faunus tried to suppress a smile. 

Yang soon returned with four pints of beer and Weiss imagined the rancid taste would be worth the round-eyed expression of awe on Ruby’s face as she accepted her own glass. Weiss watched her take her first sip and her face twisted into a grimace.

“Gross,” she muttered. “Yang, why do you drink this if it’s gross?”

“To get drunk,” Yang said. “Don’t worry. You’ll only be getting the one glass. Bottom’s up.”

Ruby grumbled and took another slow sip. Weiss sighed, braced herself, and followed suit. It wasn’t quite as bad as Ruby made it out to be, but it was by no means the cool, sweet wine Weiss preferred.

“So… Beach’s clear,” Ruby said. “If there was stuff in the water it would’ve attacked the fishing boats long ago.”

“Mountains, then?” Blake asked. “There could be caves and systems some ways off.”

“There’s a spa in the mountains, though,” Yang said. “I mean, granted, you’re not gonna be likely to draw in any of the grimm after a good massage - especially if you get a happy ending - but there could be something a bit off.”

Ruby opened her mouth to ask a question, presumably what a happy ending was, and Weiss quickly shook her head.

“It’s far more likely that it’s in the mountains than within the city, though,” Weiss noted. “Likely a cave system.”

Blake was frowning in thought. “We’ll need to learn more about this place. Stories and legends. There might be some truth to them.”

“Well… Aren’t pubs supposed to be good for information?” Ruby asked, looking around hopefully.

“Not this kind of pub, pipsqueak,” Yang said. “Tonight, I’m going to take you guys to a place that’ll fit the bill and we can ask around.”

“That leaves us quite a lot of time,” Weiss noted.

“We could go check out the spa with the hot springs,” Ruby said. “Uhm. For the mission and all that. Then we could scratch it off our list.”

“After lunch, maybe?” Yang said. “I wanna take some more time to explore.”

She frowned and reached into her pocket.

“Probably smart,” Blake said. “We don’t want to look like we’re snooping about.”

“Okay,” Ruby muttered, though her dejected expression only flickered by before being replaced by a curious grin. “Ooh, Yang. What’s that?”

Weiss watched Blake’s expression turn from smug, to surprised, to shocked, in the space of a second, as Ruby swiped the remote out of Yang’s hand.

“Excuse me,” she said. “I need to have a word with the barkeep while you resolve… whatever childish business you’re about to embark upon.”

“Hey,” Yang hissed. “Gimme that.”

“What’s it do?” Ruby asked, and even as she walked away pretending she hadn’t noticed anything amiss, Weiss saw her girlfriend hit the gauge of the remote and bump it up a few notches.

Blake immediately stiffened.

“Give me that!” Yang repeated in a heater whisper.

Ruby cast a sideways glance towards Blake, then tentatively bumped her thumb against the gauge, pushing it up another notch. Blake’s fingers clenched into a fist, and Ruby’s eyes widened with realisation.

“Yang - I can’t believe- Nope. I’m keeping this.”

“But-”

Whatever the rest of her argument was, it was cut off by the gruff voice of the barkeeper.

“You’re not getting another drink, miss.”

Weiss blinked, then looked up at him.

He was a giant of a man, closer to seven foot than six, and though age had turned some of what must once have been a truly impressive physique to fat, he looked as though he was not a man one crossed lightly.

“May I ask why?”

He frowned for a moment, and Weiss realised her accent must’ve caught him off guard. Weiss cursed her uncomfortable and hopelessly inelegant ensemble along with those who’d insisted she’d looked “cute” in it.

“I don’t care what blondies ID says about her age. She might be old enough to drink, but you all aren’t. One beer won’t kill ya, so I figure, you get one. But this is a family establishment. If you want more, go somewhere else.”

Weiss nodded. “I can respect that.”

“Great. So what do you want?”

“Well… My friends and I are here on a bit of a vacation-”

The man grunted. “Picked one hell of a time for it.”

“Quite,” Weiss agreed. “I was wondering if there’s anything you’d recommend we check out… Or, I suppose, anything you suggest we avoid.”

Behind her, the argument seemed to have settled down. By the looks of things, both sisters were now more focused on Blake than their arguing.

“Well… there’s the hot springs up by the mountains. Never gone myself, but I hear it’s nice.” He scratched at his bald pate. “As for things to avoid. I would stay away from the pubs down by the port if I were you. Now, I realise you might want to have a few cheap drinks with your friends, but if that’s your poison it’s probably better you did it here or any of the pubs around here. Less of a rough clientele, if you get my drift.”

Weiss inclined her head. “Much obliged, sir. Thank you.”

The man blinked. “Uh. You’re welcome.”

Weiss returned to the group, pretending as if nothing was amiss. “Shall we?”

There was a moment of startled silence before Yang shot to her feet. “Yeah. Let’s go.”

They all downed the rest of their beer (with varying amounts of grumbling) and set off once more. There were several stores along the market street, peddling everything from books, to tea, to ancient garbage humoured as antiques.

As they moved from store to store, Weiss could tell Ruby was keeping the vibrator on a mercifully low setting whenever they walked around, and increased it whenever they were inside.

In the tea shop, Ruby and Yang looked around at the products, though they both kept Blake in their peripheral vision. Weiss walked up to the faunus.

“Are you regretting your decision yet?”

Blake’s fingers tightened on the book she was pretending to be interested in until her knuckles went white. When she spoke, she did so through clenched teeth and the look of strain on her face made heat spread through Weiss.

“No.”

“Really?” Weiss moved a little to ensure she had her back to Ruby and Yang. “I suppose you wouldn’t.”

“It’s working,” Blake said. “Ruby’s agreed to give Yang the remote once she’s had her turn.”

“Once she’s made you come.”

Blake shivered and her eyes fluttered shut for a moment. “Yes.”

“I take it they’re watching us both now? No doubt wondering if you’ll be able to keep from coming while talking to me?”

“Yes,” Blake moaned.

Weiss’ heart was pounding in her chest. “Will you?”

“I don’t know.”

It was tempting to see if Blake could hold back, but it wasn’t quite time yet. Later, she would ruin her. But not yet. 

“Oobleck was right. No plan survives first contact with the enemy.”

Weiss gave Blake’s shoulder a pat and walked deeper into the stores to peruse the bookshelves and watched from a distance as Blake dropped into a chair. She pretended to be taken in by her book, but there was a strained look on her face, and sweat beaded on her forehead.

Weiss wanted, very badly, to see Blake come right then and there. But there was something she needed to see even more. So she sneaked around the bookcases and around to where Ruby and Yang were standing.

Both were looking at their own books, trying to look as though they weren’t up to anything, and to the casual onlooker, it might have worked. Weiss looked a little closer.

Yang was biting her lip and had one hand in her pocket, stroking along her inner thigh. Ruby stood with her legs crossed, gently rocking and rubbing her thighs together. Neither seemed to notice the other - or perhaps it would be more accurate to state - both strove to keep from noticing the other.

Thus far, Blake’s plan was a resounding success.

Ruby shivered and pulled out the remote of her pocket. Her fingers trembled when she handed it to Yang. Time to move things along.

“Are you finding anything worthwhile?”

Yang jumped and hastily stowed the remote into her pocket. Ruby blinked and turned around, cheeks flushed. She held up the book. “Um. This.”

“That’s a cookbook, Ruby.”

“Yeah, well… I thought maybe I could learn to bake cookies and stuff.”

On another day, Weiss might have pressed her, but she let it be.

“I certainly wouldn’t mind that.” She wrapped her arm around Ruby’s shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

Yang walked over to Blake, who sat in the sofa with a mildly dazed, happy expression on her face. She whispered something into her partner’s ear and Blake jerked for a moment as Yang no doubt started the vibrator up again. Then she turned to the rest of the group.

  
“Come on. I think I saw a tea store up ahead.”

They moved along and it soon became apparent that Yang had a far different approach than Ruby had. Ruby had found a setting she’d thought Blake had liked, and kept things there, slowing down whenever they were walking somewhere. Yang… Yang didn’t do that.

Over the course of the next hour, she tortured Blake to the point of madness. She pushed her to the edge, again and again, and each time drew back just before the point of no return. Weiss stuck with Ruby, because there was simply no way she could feign ignorance if she was to talk to Blake.

They had gone into an antiques shop before finding their way to the tea shop, and Blake and Yang were currently browsing in one of the furthest corners of the place.

“What do you think of this one, Ruby?” Weiss asked, holding up a jar of fragrant leaves to her leader’s nose.

“Hmm?”

“The tea. Do you like it?”

“Oh. Sure.”

Ruby’s eyes were locked on Blake, who stood with her shoulders to one of the shelves, legs trembling underneath her.

To hell with it. They’d had enough fun.

Weiss moved in behind Ruby and wrapped her arms around the girl’s waist, squeezing her close and whispering in her ear. “Are you enjoying the show?”

Ruby flinched and tried to turn - presumably to explain herself - but Weiss had a firm grip on her and kept her facing forward. “Weiss. I-”

“Did you really think I wouldn’t notice?”

“No. I- I mean-”

Weiss’ lips brushed the shell of Ruby’s ear. “Blake told me her plan this morning. I simply didn’t want to interfere right away. So… Have you had fun?”

Ruby swallowed and nodded. “Yeah.”

“I thought so. Yang seems to be having fun, too.”

“She’s evil,” Ruby said. “Poor Blake.”

Weiss snorted. “Blake can take care of herself. It looks as though she is enjoying herself.”

“Looks like, yeah.”

Weiss had to suppress the urge to grind herself up against Ruby… Or to let her hands wander. She had no idea whatsoever how she was supposed to make it through the rest of the day.

“I want to do this to you some day,” Weiss said quietly. “If you’re agreeable.”

Ruby pressed back into Weiss. “Yeah. Definitely. It’d make Professor Ports lessons less sucky.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

Blake was about to come.

Yang was standing close, speaking quietly to her, and the faunus’ entire body was drawn up into a taut arch. Her face scrunched up in that sweet, sweet agony and she collapsed forward into Yang’s arms, managing to keep her moan down to a low whimper.

“No more,” she panted. “Shut it off.”

Yang reached into her pocket and Blake relaxed in her arms with a blissed out expression and Weiss took that moment to drag Ruby out of sight.

She positioned them a little ways off so that Yang and Blake got some time on their own, and seeing Ruby’s flushed cheeks, she couldn’t help herself. She kissed her - hard - drawing a surprised whimper from Ruby that was quickly followed by the redhead pressing herself against Weiss.

There was no doubt that if she wished it, Weiss could have taken her then and there. It was a close thing, but she manage to resist. They needed to keep a low profile and Ruby most definitely never kept a low profile when she was getting off.

The redhead whined in protest when Weiss pulled out of the kiss, and she had to set her hands to Ruby’s shoulders to keep her from surging forward.

“Later,” Weiss promised.

“I’m so wet for you, Weiss. Please.”

“As am I, but contrary to appearances, we are supposed to be working.”

Ruby pouted. She clearly had no intention of playing fair. “It’ll only take a few seconds. _Please_.”

Weiss’ sex clenched and she shuddered at the word. She counted to five in her head, trying to will herself to calm down. It didn’t work. Perhaps it would be simpler to get Ruby off sooner rather than later, before the shopkeeper checked in on them and-

“Did you find anything?” Yang asked.

Weiss tried her hardest to cover her flinch, to turn it into a dramatic sweeping turn, but judging by Yang’s grin, she failed.

“I thought I might try the strawberry tea. Ruby?”

“Huh. Tea. Um. Which one was it that smelled like cinnamon?”

Weiss handed her the jar in question, then turned to Yang. “Did you find what you were looking for?”

“Oh yeah.”

***

“I cannot believe you made me wear these rags,” Weiss groused they all undressed in the spa’s changing rooms, some forty minutes later.

Yang gave her a lazy once-over, one golden eyebrow arched. “Are you uncomfortable already, Ice Queen?”

“Yes.” Weiss kicked off her boots with a little more than was strictly necessary.

Weiss pulled the hooded sweater and t-shirt she wore over her head to reveal the practical, but aesthetically lacking sports bra underneath. By the end of the rows of lockers, Blake was standing with Ruby, and giving Weiss a look.

“We’re going to go ahead and shower.”

Ruby speared them both with a stern look. “No fighting.”

“Fine,” Weiss muttered.

Yang snapped her hand to her forehead in a sloppy salute. “Yes, ma’am.”

Ruby hesitated for a moment, presumably considering whether she ought to address Yang’s attitude, and inevitably deciding it wasn’t worth it. She rolled her eyes, and left with Blake.

“Are you sure it’s the stuff we gave you and not that?”

Yang gave Weiss’ black bra and panty set a meaningful nod.

“Positive.”

Yang shrugged and pulled her own shirt over her head. When she re-appeared there was a glint of challenge in her eyes. “Just doesn’t look very practical for field work.”

“It’s not a matter of practicality. I enjoy classy clothes, which is clearly more than I can say for some.”

“What, this?” Yang grabbed both her breasts, giving each a light squeeze. “Works just fine for me. But I guess you need the extra help.”

  
Heat burned along Weiss’ neck and she stared daggers at Yang, who kept up the same smug smile. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“I mean, on one hand, you don’t really need any bra with your itty bitty titties. On the other, I guess you need every little bit of help you can get to show them off.”

Weiss took the calm, rational and logical step… and slugged Yang in the stomach.

The blonde wheezed out a breath, no doubt regretting she’d taught Weiss just how to punch someone, but when she straightened it was with a wolfish grin. Her eyes were turning red and Weiss got the sudden and mildly disturbing realisation that Yang had most likely gotten off on that.

Yang took off her bra and though Weiss tried her damndest, there simple was no way one didn’t stare. Yang noticed her noticing.

“See?” She raised her arms over her head, stretching until joints popped softly. “No need for anything fancy.”

It was time to call and hope for a bluff.

Weiss her own bra fall to the floor, and pushed her panties down, too.

For all her talk, Yang’s eyes dipped and took in the length of her body, from her perky breasts to her flat stomach and slender legs, eventually coming to rest for a few moments between them. She clearly appreciated what she saw.

As well she should.

“I suppose you’re right, Yang,” she said, voice dropping into a lower, husky pitch. “I don’t really need the bra, do I?”

Yang swallowed. She seemed to be off balance. Good. Time to push. “Guess not.”

Weiss stepped up closer, adding a touch of extra sway to her hips, and feeling her heart pound faster when Yang followed her movements as if she were helpless to do anything else.

“What are you doing?” Yang asked.

Weiss came to a halt a couple of inches away and she could feel the heat Yang was giving off now.

“I don’t know. I want to do a great many things and I know I shouldn’t.”

  
Her own eyes dipped down Yang’s body and when she came back up, their eyes met. Tension hung heavily in the air between them.

“This is stupid,” Yang said, breathing quickly. “We can’t.”

Weiss nodded jerkily. “We can’t. But if we could, I’d make you feel so good you’d never be able to look at anyone else quite the same ever again.

Yang shuddered. “Always knew you were evil, Schnee.”

Weiss laughed softly, and it dispelled some of the tension. “Guilty as charged.”

She’d walked most of the way past Yang when the blonde managed to speak again. “I didn’t mean anything I said earlier. I mean, I know you know that, but I figured I’d say it anyways.”

Weiss smiled. “I know.”

“I mean, your tits are really tiny, and so are you, but you’re still wicked hot, so…”

“That means the world to me.”

Yang watched her for a little while. “This can’t ever happen. Us. Even if we want to.”

“I know.”

Yang snorted and pulled her panties off. Weiss couldn’t help but note how they stuck to her skin. “Shame. I’m pretty sure the sex would’ve been off the charts kinky.”

Weiss couldn’t help it. She moved up close to Yang, got up to the tips off her toes, and whispered in her ear.

“Oh Yang. You simply cannot know how right you are.”

She was close enough to feel the tremor running down the full length of Yang’s body, and she reckoned she more than earned the slap to her ass the blonde gave her as she walked off to join Blake and Ruby in the showers. There, she found a far more placid looking Ruby, and a red-faced Blake, which was incredibly unfair. 

Weiss had some hope that perhaps they’d find a moment in the pools where she could scratch the incredibly distracting itch that demanded her attention, and had ever since that morning. As with Blake’s plan, it was clearly not meant to be. They were joined by a group of old ladies in the pools, and while the conversation was admittedly very pleasant, it also thoroughly doused any hopes of taking care of her increasingly distracting needs.

Things weren’t made any better after an afternoon of overly helpful store owners as she and Blake spent the afternoon shopping, and by the time they regrouped in the early evening, Weiss was debating whether or not her principled refusal to get herself off in a bathroom wasn’t worth reconsidering.

Her suffering, and the day, continued.

***

“This place looks kinda… Um-” Ruby looked around the pub Yang had led them to.

“It looks like a shithole,” Yang said. “Which is totally what we want. Come on.”

They stepped inside and, as Yang had so colourfully put it, the pub was a shithole. The lighting was low, cast by a few bare, dusty light bulbs and candles presumably added for the ambiance. The furnishings were old, rough, but sturdy, and the place smelled of beer.

The clientele were, or so Weiss assumed, working men and women. Most had the look, and occasionally smell, of fishermen.

“I don’t know if it’s sanitary to touch anything in this place,” Weiss said under her breath.

“You’ll live,” Yang hissed back.

They found a table in a corner and Yang immediately went for a round to the bar. There, she negotiated with the old, spindly bartender for a little while before being given a jug of beer and four glasses. She returned triumphantly and set her load down on their table.

“See? Now we’ve got beer.”

Ruby scrunched up her nose. “Do we gotta, Yang?”

“Yes,” Yang said, before Weiss had any chance to object. “We’ll play this nice and slow, and that’ll be hell of a lot more fun if we’re not a hundred percent sober.”

She eyed Blake, who shrugged. “We can’t just start interrogating people.”

Ruby looked down at her lap for a few moments and then, pouting, reached for her glass. She took a long sip, grimacing afterwards.

“It’s even worse than before.”

Yang just grinned. “Yup. But it’s cheap. Cheers.”

They all drank and Ruby wasn’t the only one to make a face at that taste.

“This is vile,” Weiss muttered. “When we have graduated I refuse to do this kind of work.”

“I suppose that’s why we’re doing it now,” Blake said. “Because we’ll pass it off on the rookies later at some point.”

Yang, who’d already drained half her glass, raised it once more.

“Uh-huh. To our future careers, without crappy beer,” she said quietly, then raised her voice. “Bottoms up.”

They all drank dutifully. By the second glass, Weiss had begun to forget the taste. By the third, she enjoyed how it was cold and how it at the same time filled her with a loose, fuzzy warmth.

“See?” Yang said. “It’s not that bad.”

“Much like yourself, it’s horrible, but I’m getting used to it despite my better judgement. Let’s get more.”

Yang grinned and they got to their feet. Weiss made to follow and her balance wavered for a moment. She grabbed on to the table to steady herself, and after a moment, the world world stopped spinning.

“You okay, Weiss?” Ruby asked. Her words were perfectly steady and somehow even more chipper.

“Quite,” Weiss said, and straightened. “Don’t worry.”

She went with Yang to the bar, dodging past spilled drinks, rowdy patrons and the occasional improvised missile.

Weiss leaned up against the bar counter beside Yang, immediately regretting it when she felt how sticky it was. It was thoroughly repulsive, but she found little energy to care just then.

“Barkeep!” She called. “A refill, if you don’t mind?”

The barkeeper came up to her, giving her a long look, followed by a glance at Yang, followed by an even longer look.

“Your friend of age?” He asked Yang.

“Yeah,” Yang said. “Don’t blame ya for wondering, though. She’s a tiny little thing. Truth be told, she’s never had beer before, but I figured it’s one of the many things I gotta teach her.”

She winked at the bartender who for all of his gruff attitude and weatherbeaten appearance still blushed rather easily.

“Well,” he muttered. “She’s your responsibility, then. Her and the others. Don’t mind if you get a little drunk, but I don’t want any of you throwing up all over the floors.”

Yang smiled drunkenly - far more so than her actual state of inebriation warranted - and threw an arm over Weiss’ shoulders.

“Don’t you worry, buddy. I’m keeping this one on a tight leash.”

They got themselves another pitcher and began to make their way back.

“Subtle,” Weiss said, voice pitched low.

“Drunk college girls aren’t all that subtle. At least I don’t think these guys would expect them to be.”

Yang squeezed Weiss a little closer and it drew a few curious glances as they settled back at their table.

“So…” Yang said, refilling each of their glasses. “What’ve we learned so far?”

Ruby eagerly raised her hand. “Beer is sorta cool?”

Yang nodded in approval. “Not what I was looking for, but I like your attitude sis. Weiss?”

“Letting you wear those jeans was clearly a mistake. If you bend over we will have fatalities from heart attacks.”

Yang beamed. “Thank you.”

“That wasn’t a compliment-“

“Blake. What’ve you seen?”

Blake took a gulp of beer. “The big guy in the corner is a part time bouncer. Whenever someone gets a little bit rowdy he looks to the barkeeper for direction. There’s something going on in the back room. People have gone in there, but aren’t always coming out, except to use the bathroom. Guy at the end of the bar counter is a fighter. Not a huntsman, I don’t think, but he can handle himself. The best bet to talk to is the old guy with the beard by the door. I think he’s here on his own.”

Yang blinked. “Well… uh. Let’s get on that, shall we?”

Weiss pushed herself to her feet. “I’ll talk to the old man.”

Grabbing her beer and ignoring the looks from her teammates, she walked on over and settled at the old man’s table. He was a little below average height and stooped with age. His hair was bright white and thinning up top, but he still had a full, neatly trimmed beard.

He frowned at Weiss and she tried to give him a reassuring smile.

“Good evening,” she said.

He hesitated, peering at her as if he couldn’t quite see her clearly. “Good evening. Do I know you?”

“No.” Weiss took a sip of beer for confidence. “I saw you sitting alone. I thought perhaps you’d like to talk to someone for a spell.”

He smiled warmly. “I suppose. I’m mostly here for the ambiance, but I wouldn’t mind a chat. What brings you here?”

Weiss gave a theatrical sigh.

“That one…” she pointed a finger over at Yang. “Don’t tell her I said so, but she is actually remarkably clever. That being said, for someone so clever, she is capable of astounding stupidity. She heard this was a nice town to be and ordered train tickets… and only then did she seem to realise it’s a summer town in the middle of winter.”

The old man chuckled. “And yet you came.”

“Well… we had paid.”

“Fair point, that. I recognise your accent. Atlesian, is it?”

Weiss’ heart beat faster and she fought not to let her surprise show. “Yes, actually. Well spotted. We all study at the university at Vale.”

“Prestigious school, that.” The old man stroked his beard. “Never had much schooling, myself. But then, you don’t need much to be a fisherman.”

Weiss saw her opportunity and went for it.

“Sounds like an exciting job. Do you have any good stories?”

The old man’s face split in a bright smile and he launched into a story. Weiss kept him going with pointed questions, as he ventured into another story, and prepared for her moment. When he’d wrapped the last of his stories, this one about an angry whale he’d tousled with, Weiss took a long drink of beer until her glass was once more empty.

“Do you have any ghost stories about this place?”

The old man smiled wryly. “We used to say the caves off the shore were haunted. Old captain Goodsworth and his crew who crashed upon the reefs would kill anyone who’d venture too close to their shipwreck. Turned out that there was a smuggling ring present, which was rather awkward when some kids went to look for ghosts.”

Weiss snorted. “Must’ve been.”

The old man winked and finished his own drink. “Thank you for listening to an old man's stories. I hope you and your friends enjoy your stay here. Do come back in summer.”

Weiss inclined her head. “Thank you for sharing.”

Team RWBY spent the next couple of hours flitting across the pub, sometimes in groups, sometimes alone, talking to the people and learning about the city. Gathering gossip. After the third conversation, Weiss realised she’d started forgetting details, and she started adding notes to her scroll whenever she went to the bathroom. They ended up with a lot of information to delve into later, but one question remained unanswered.

All the while, people entered and left the backroom, and none of them had managed to get a good look at what was going on in there.

“I say we just walk in,” Yang said. “We can just tell em we got lost or something.”

“Risky,” Blake said. “I could take a peek with my semblance. In and out before they’ll know it.”

Yang snorted. “I’ve had that before.”

There was a moment of absolute silence where they all stared at her.

“No,” Weiss finally said.

“No to my plan?”

“No to that joke… as well as the plan.”

“We should let Blake check, but we’ll need a distraction.”

“I could go in too,” Ruby said. “Just wroom in there, then out again. They wouldn’t see me.”

“They’d notice someone using their semblance, though,” Blake noted. “And the pool of suspects is small.”

Ruby pouted. It was far cuter than it had any right to be. “Fine. But I’m coming with you. You’re drunk and you need someone to look after you. Weiss and Yang can do the distraction.”

Blake smiled fondly. “Yes captain.”

They headed over to the bathroom, leaning up against the bar and talking while they kept their eyes on their surroundings. Neither were taking as much care as they normally might to keep a neutral, platonic distance between on another, but Weiss felt fairly confident she was the only one to notice. They did draw looks every so often, though, as two attractive young women would. It was time for the distraction.

“So…” Yang drawled, sidling up close to Weiss. “How do we do this?”

“You sounded as though you had a plan.”

“I did. I mean, I do. It just might not be a great plan.”

Weiss rolled her eyes. “Out with it.”

Yang grinned. “You spill beer on your top -woops- and then you take it off. Everyone will be looking at your tits and Ruby and Blake can do their thing.”

Weiss gave her a steady look. “You watch far too much pornography. Does the plumber arrive a moment later for me to make love to?”

Yang shrugged. “Would’ve worked.”

“Then why can’t you do it?”

“For one, we don’t want any of them to have heart attacks. Besides, my tits are hard to miss. Yours might take a second look.”

Weiss gritted her teeth. “That is it. What is the matter with you?”

“You’re just too much fun to rile up. Too easy.”

Weiss grabbed the lapels of Yangs jacket. “You are not as funny as you believe.”

They came face to face, noses bumping up. “I’m not trying to be funny, princess. Anyways, what’re you going to do about it?”

Weiss had several answers to that question, but what she ended up doing was leaning in and capturing Yang’s lips in a furious kiss.

It was all teeth, heated breath and demand.

Yang’s tongue swiped over Weiss bottom lip and she deepened the kiss with a helpless, hungry moan.

She pulled away for breath for a moment and found everyone staring. The patrons of the pub, but also Blake (with a smug grin) and Ruby (with an expression somewhere between surprise and shock.)

Guilt seeped in, but Yang got there before it could take hold, fingers tangling in Weiss’ hair to yank her in close once more, to return the desperate, sloppy kiss.

Someone wolf whistled and the sharp sound was enough to draw Weiss out of the kiss once more. Blake was gone… and Ruby was leaving.

“What’s going-“

Weiss didn’t let Yang finish. She pushed past her and set out after Ruby. In her periphery she could see Blake returning, with the rest of the pub none the wiser, but all Weiss cared about was Ruby leaving through the door.

Her legs weren’t as steady as she’d prefer, but the shock was enough to clear her head enough that she made it out onto the street without stumbling and in time to see Ruby’s coat flap around the corner.

The ran after her, ignoring the slick cobblestone streets and skidded around the corner.

Ruby stood leaned up against the wall there, pale and shivering.

Weiss walked up to her slowly, carefully, as if any sudden movement might scare her off like a deer.

She had to make this right. She had to.

“Ruby… I’m so, so-“

“I’m sorry,” Ruby said is a feeble voice.

Weiss frowned. “What?”

“I… um.” Her cheeks flushed scarlet and Weiss found herself blinking in confusion. What was going on?

“Why are you sorry?” Weiss found herself snapping. “I’m the one who kissed Yang.”

“To cause a distraction - which it totally did. I’m the one who-“ her words broke off into mumbles.

“Who what?”

“I liked it. I like it a lot. A lot, a lot.”

“Oh.” 

It was rarely like her to lack for words, but truly, what was one to say to that? She reached out and put her hand on Ruby’s shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“I didn’t expect… that,” Weiss finally said.

“Do you think I’m weird?” Ruby asked, finally looking up.

“Perhaps slightly, but that’s part of your charm.” She hesitated for a moment, then drew a deep breath and steeled herself. “What about it turned you on?”

“Not it being Yang,” Ruby said quickly. “At least I don’t think so. It was just… Watching you with someone else. It was really, really hot when it was Blake and I figured, you know, maybe it’s just cos it’s Blake.. But then you kissed Yang and I didn’t know if I wanted to go over there and kiss you too, or just watch and-”

“Maybe we’re both weird,” Weiss mused. “But I do not care in the slightest.”

The kiss took Ruby by surprise, but not for long. After only a moment, she met Weiss with reckless abandon. Ruby smelled of perfume and pipe smoke, tasted of peanuts and beer, and Weiss had never thought she’d get off on that, but here she was.

A thought lurked at the back of her mind and In a flash of sudden insight Weiss realised that Ruby and Yang kissed quite similarly and she wasn’t sure if she was disturbed or turned on by the fact.

Ruby pressed in closer and moaned out loud when Weiss slipped her thigh in between hers. Ruby never even hesitated. Her fingers tightened on Weiss’ waist and she began to grind herself against her leg. 

“Ruby,” Weiss panted, breaking free from the kiss only for Ruby to advance and drag her teeth along Weiss’ throat, stealing the breath out of her lungs.

The redhead rocked her hips forward and Weiss could feel things rapidly spinning out of control.

“Ruby,” she said again. “Look at me.”

Silver eyes, darkened with need, met her gaze.

“Please,” Ruby whimpered. “Just a bit longer and I’ll come so hard for you.”

Weiss cupped her chin and stared down at her. “How drunk are you, Ruby?”

“M’fine. Drunk enough to wanna do this right here, but I’m okay. I promise.”

Weiss nodded and that was all the encouragement Ruby needed. She surged forward once more, pushing Weiss back until her shoulder blades were back against the wall, and capturing her lips in another searing, messy kiss.

Weiss’ heart pounded and her head spun. Her own need had settled between her legs in an urgent, heavy throb, and but she was far too lost in Ruby’s pleasure to indulge her own. She settled her hands on the redheads firm little ass and squeezed, using her grip to urge Ruby’s undulating hips to move faster.

The kiss grew messier and then broke off as Ruby pulled back to draw ragged, heaving breaths.

Weiss took the opening to return the favour from before, spreading rough, bruising kisses down Ruby’s throat, and leaving the girl moaning out loud into the cold, crisp night air.

“Do you fantasise about it?” Weiss asked, voice coming out rough. “Seeing me with other people?”

“Yes,” Ruby gasped.

“Who?”

“Pyrrha. Goodwitch, Goodwitch, but mostly just us - please.. I’m so-“

The roll of her hips grew frantic. Weiss tried to channel Blake.

“Maybe when we get back I’ll let Yang and Blake gang up on me. Let you watch. Would you like that?”

Ruby’s answer got broken up into a low groan as she came, clutching desperately at Weiss with her face pressed to her shoulder. 

She slumped bonelessly for a moment and Weiss held on to her, pressing her thigh against Ruby’s sex to draw a few shuddering aftershocks from her before relenting and simply holding her.

“I didnt quite hear what you said there right at the end, but it sounded like an affirmative.”

Ruby straightened a little and blinked until she regained her focus. “Mmm. So you don’t think it’s weird?”

“A bit, perhaps, but what fun is life without its quirks?”

She found herself stroking Ruby’s hair fondly.

“Okay.”

“Mind you, I won’t just sleep with anyone.”

“I know,” Ruby said quickly.

“I know you do. We can talk about this later. Once we are… less drunk.”

Ruby grinned. “Yup. Besides, I owe you one.”

With that, her deft fingers descended to Weiss jeans, undoing the button and yanking them down to her knees. The cold was a bit of a shock, but Ruby quickly made up for it by getting down on her knees. She pressed one kiss to each thigh, then ran out of patience and kissed Weiss’ sex.

Next, she angled her arm and pressed two fingers inside Weiss, who could do nothing but gasp breathlessly.

She’d barely reflected on just how turned on she’d been herself, but Ruby’s fingers went inside without any issue besides the awkward angle forced by her still wearing those stupid jeans, and soon Ruby was fucking her relentlessly.

They’d barely started and Weiss was already worrying about embarrassing herself when Ruby’s scroll went off with a loud, shrill sound.

Ruby hesitate, fumbling for her pocket.

“Don’t you dare stop,” Weiss hissed.

Ruby didn’t. A moment later she handed Weiss the scroll and resumed her duties. Weiss accepted it and saw a message from Blake.

_are you ok? Where are you?_

_I’m fine. So is-_

Weiss got no further before Ruby took that moment to suck on her clit. She gave it another attempt, but her fingers refused to cooperate and produce anything sensible. Clenching her teeth to hold back a groan, she decided to hell with it. She directed the camera down, to where Ruby was knuckle-deep inside of her. The flash lit up the alley for a moment and captured the picture of Ruby on her knees, face smeared with Weiss arousal. She sent it without any attached message and stuck the phone into the pocket at the front of the hoodie. Fashion aside, it was quite convenient.

She could feel it vibrate again, but by that point she was far gone, convulsing against Ruby’s fingers, crying out into the night as she bucked and writhed in the throes of her climax.

She sank slowly down along the wall, whimpering when her bare ass touched the icy pavement, and clumsily jerked her pants back on.

Ruby leaned in, then hesitated. “Is it okay if I-?”

Weiss kissed her, tasting herself and shivering. They sat there on the cold ground for a little while, leaning against one another.

“That was pretty cool,” Ruby said.

“Yes. Pretty cool.”

“We should probably get back.”

“We should,” Weiss agreed, and pulled out Ruby’s scroll. Several more messages from Blake.

_Yang saw that._

_I think you broke her._

_Never mind she’s okay._

_Nice, by the way. ;)_

_See you at the apartment._

Ruby had pushed herself to her feet and offered Weiss a hand. She took it and let Ruby pull her up.

“They’re waiting for us at the apartment.”

Ruby nodded. “Back to work.”

The scroll buzzed again and Weiss handed it back over to Ruby. Her leader took one look and her eyes widened almost comically.

“Oh God, Yang,” she said. “Why? My eeeeeeyes.”

Sighing, Weiss took the scroll back and found a picture of Yang sitting on their kitchen table, with Blake in a position quite similar to Ruby’s earlier.

Weiss decided it might be best to take the scenic route back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I hit a few bumps on the road with this one, but eventually managed to get past them, and then things flowed fairly smoothly. Thanks to the people who gave me a poke or two. It really helped me get back at it again. This one may be a little bit messier in terms of... well, everything. I just wrote 3200 words in a day, did some quick editing, and decided I wanted this badboy posted right away. Two chapters left now.
> 
> There's some enabler teasing in this chapter, so beware if that's not your cup of tea.

When Weiss woke up the following morning, she felt quite alright. Her mouth was dry and her limbs felt oddly listless and heavy, but there was none of the pounding headache or nausea she’d half expected. Yang’s insistence that they all drink plenty of water and get something light to eat at the end of the night seemed to have done the trick.

The apartment smelled of coffee and Weiss' stomach rumbled with hunger.

Yang and Ruby were already awake, sitting at the kitchen table with steaming mugs and a notepad between them. Blake sat with them, head resting on her folded arms on the table.

“Good morning,” Weiss said.

She was about to settle in the chair next to Ruby, but before she could, the girl wrapped her arms around her and pulled her down into her lap. Weiss was too tired to even pretend she minded, and slung her arm around Ruby’s shoulder.

“Aren’t you two cute?” Yang said as she walked on by, grabbing the coffee pot and pouring for everyone.

She set the drinks down on the table. Weiss took several careful sips before getting to the matter at hand.

“We should discuss what we learned yesterday.”

Yang raised an eyebrow. “Way more than I ever wanted.”

“About the mission, you imbecile.”

“Fine,” Yang said. “You’re no fun. But afterwards we are talking about this.”

"Fine," Weiss echoed. "Mission first, then we talk."

And with that, they began to work.

***

“I’m going to need therapy after this,” Yang said cheerfully.

An hour had passed and with all their facts compiled, the most likely theory was clear. The Grimm were somewhere in the caves by the coastline. To that end, they were trudging along the beach as the howling wind whipped up salty spray from the churning, steely depths of the sea.

“Take it as a lesson not to stick your nose where it doesn’t belong,” Weiss said. “The message was for Blake.”

“Knowing my innocent baby sister is in a manège e trois with the two of you doesn’t help.”

Ruby was walking quietly at the rear, cheeks flushed, eyes downcast. Ears perked for each and every word.

“Didn’t look so innocent on her knees,” Blake noted.

Yang peeled a glove off, balled it up, and threw it at Blake's head. "Don't remind me."

Blake snorted. “You weren’t complaining last night.”

Yang’s eyes glittered. “Was a bit busy.”

They shared a long, scorching look that had Weiss heart speed up as surely as their trek. Yang and Blake exchanged a few more barbs back and forth before the blonde’s attention fell on Weiss.

“I’m surprised you get off on penetration,” Yang said. “I always expected you to be prim and proper. Wouldn’t touch yourself above the covers and without a few scented candles lit, and even then just your clit.”

Weiss showed her teeth as she smiled. ”I’m glad to continue to surprise you.”

Yang actually blushed a little. “I’m looking forward to it.”

“Game faces on, everyone,” Ruby said.

They had reached the cliffs.

It surprised Weiss that everyone shut up and turned their attention to Ruby. Including her. It was sometimes startling to see the bright, kind and goofy girl she’d fallen for show that she was a warrior and a leader.

Startling, and quite hot.

She caught Blake’s eye and found the Faunus smirking. At least her insanity was shared.

They climbed up along rocks left slick and treacherous by the frozen spray and slowly, carefully, made their way up and out along the protruding cliffs.The sounds of the crashing waves embraced them, and Ruby resorted to communicating via hand signals. 

Come along. Spread out. Go right, go left, and so forth.

They were nearing the end of the cliff formation, and its apex, when Ruby suddenly crouched and held her closed fist up.

Stop.

Everyone did, sinking down low to the ground.

Ruby advanced slowly, peeking down between two cliffs. Then she waved them all forward.

Advancing slowly, with Blake and Yang at either side of her, Weiss made her way to Ruby’s spot. Ruby raised a finger to her lips, then pointed down. Weiss looked.

Below - far below - she could see flickers of movement. She walked carefully across the jagged rocks and peered closer. It took her a few moments to make sense of what she saw.

A huge, writhing mass of inky black and seething red eyes. At first she feared what she saw was a single, vast elder grimm, but she soon realised that they were something like huge eels. Each crowded into the cave below, each unable to escape. For now.

She cast Ruby a glance, and her leader gave her a nod. Yang had a look in her eye, excitement and contemplation mingled, and Weiss supposed she was considering where she might get the things to make a bomb large enough to blow all the grimm up.

Ruby made another gesture. Follow me.

They did. Their task in Innsmouth was complete. All that was left now was to call for the extermination team.

***

“And was that all?” Ozpin asked, after Ruby had laid out the events of their weekend.

Ruby very carefully didn’t look at any of them. “Pretty much, sir. All the important stuff, anyways. I mean, if you wanna hear about the crazy old guy who thought there was a big demon in the sea who made fish-people hybrids, I guess there was him, but I think he was just really drunk.”

“Yes, I think that will suffice,” Ozpin said, fighting back a smile and hiding it by taking a sip of coffee. “I have received a report from the team sent to deal with the grimm, and they have already wrapped the job up. No casualties.”

He considered them all for a moment, and when nobody said anything, continued.

“With your task complete, you are, of course, free to begin your break. You have deserved it. It should give you a chance to spend some of your pay, should you like to do so.”

Ruby frowned. “Pay?”

“Of course,” Ozpin said. “You just completed your first mission as huntresses. The pay is not as high as that of a high-risk endeavour, but all the same, you are owed pay.”

“Oh,” Ruby said, blinking. “Cool. Thanks, sir. We’re just happy to help.”

“And Vale owes you a debt of gratitude for your willingness to do so. Now go and enjoy yourselves. Dismissed.”

***

“Smile, Weiss.”

Downtown Vale was beautiful in the crisp winter weather. It didn’t have the guarantee of snow as in Atlas - and indeed, that was the case this year - but it more than made up for it with the bright decorations, food stalls, and an overall festive atmosphere.

Weiss obeyed Ruby’s request, and her girlfriend snapped yet another picture on her scroll of the two of them. This one with their arms wrapped around one another's shoulders, with an old church in the background.

In order to blend in better, Weiss had once more chosen to degrade herself by putting on a pair of jeans and a hooded sweater. The sweater was Ruby’s and it smelled like her, so there was that, but it was still very much a necessary evil, and not one that was growing on her one bit. Ruby had gone out in her usual outfit. A dress-shirt, thigh-length skirt, cloak, though she’d at the very least had enough sense to wear leg warmers over her pantyhose.

“My turn,” Weiss said.

Ruby grinned broadly and wrapped her arm tighter around Weiss, leaning on against her. “Give me some space, please.”

She realised, even as she said it, just how badly it sounded. Worse yet, annoyance had slipped into her tone. Not for Ruby - never for Ruby - but as the girl’s expression fell, she realised Ruby didn’t know that.

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

Scheisse.

Weiss drew several slow breaths as she tried to cool her temper, anger directed primarily at herself and her own idiocy.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” she said.

Over the months they’d been teammates and the weeks they’d dated, she’d learned how to console Ruby from just about anything. She wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug.

“Was I being clingy?” Ruby asked, her voice small.

“No,” Weiss said. “What I meant to say. What I should’ve said is… We have photos that I can show Winter and Kleinn, and my mother… But I’ll need a few that I can show my father. He’s a less… accepting person.”

“Oh.” Ruby squeezed back and Weiss knew things were alright. “Who’s Kleinn?”

“Our Butler. He… Any behaviour that I have picked up that isn’t reprehensible, I learned from Kleinn. He’s… He’s more of a father to me than my real father ever was. I miss him.”

Ruby squeezed harder. “I hope I get to meet him someday. He sounds nice.”

Weiss kissed her hair. “We’ll visit some day.”

Ruby broke the hug and moved to stand beside Weiss at a respectable distance. “I’m ready.”

Weiss snapped a few photos, deleted most, and settled with two that she liked and that she suspected told the story her father wanted told to him. It would do. That done, she grabbed Ruby by the hips and pulled her in close, kissing her gently.

Ruby let it stay gentle and loving for a few moments before deepening the kiss. Weiss reflected that she probably should’ve broken off the kiss, what with it being wholly inappropriate in public, but it wasn’t until Ruby gave her rear a firm squeeze that she gave the girl’s shoulder a light shove. 

Ruby didn’t seem bothered. She licked her lips and took Weiss’ hand. “Come on. I want to give you a picture that’s just for you.”

They went down the street and off it, into a little park and behind a patch of bushes and trees. There, Ruby turned around to face Weiss.

“Come on. Get your scroll out.”

Weiss’ did so, fingers trembling, heart racing.

Ruby watched her for a long moment, clearly well aware of the effect she was having, and clearly enjoying it. Then, when Weiss thought she couldn’t possibly stand to wait a second longer, Ruby let her hands drop to the hem of her shirt. She toyed with it for a few moments, and then began to raise it.

“Ruby,” Weiss hissed, panic and an intense wave of need hitting her in equal measure, leaving her flushed and weak-kneed. “Someone could see!”

Ruby just smirked. “I mean, yeah. You’ll see. That’s the point. There’s nobody else here, so…”

Weiss looked around. Ruby was right… and Ruby kept hiking up her shirt. It went up over the flat, pale plain of her stomach, the bottom of ribs, and soon Ruby was undoing her bra. It was undone at the front - of course - and Ruby gave her breasts an indulgent squeeze to draw out Weiss’ torment before baring her breasts.

Weiss stared at the firm, modest curves. Pale, with a gentle flush spreading across them, rosy tips rigid in the cold air. She may have stared for a while, because Ruby cleared her throat.

“Are ya gonna take a picture or just drool?” She sounded smug. Satisfied.

Weiss secured her grip on the scroll. Despite the cold, she felt her hands sweat. She took a picture. Ruby took hold of her breasts and pressed them together. Weiss took another picture. Ruby gave each of her nipples a firm pinch. Weiss squeezed her thighs together hard on the surge of heat and took another picture.

Ruby licked her lips and rearranged her shirt. Then, winking at Weiss, she reached for her skirt.

They were quite late to meet up with Blake and Yang back at Beacon.

***

By the time they arrived at the training room, Yang and Blake were already engaged in hand to hand combat. Ruby watched Blake dodge and weave out of the way of kicks and strikes, landing one of her own into Yang’s ribs, before fading out of reach once more. Yang pursued and the process repeated itself, but this time, Blake didn’t get away. With a triumphant grin, Yang caught her arm and hauled her in. Blake threw an elbow at her, but Yang was already ducked down low, and it only glanced her head. At that point, it was all but over. Yang took Blake down to the ground, and they began to exchange a series of locks and grapples, until the faunus inevitably found herself face-first into the cushioned floor.

She smacked her palm against the floor twice, tapping out, and Yang loosened her grip enough for Blake to turn around and- They kissed. Weiss blinked.

It was quite unlike any kiss she or Ruby shared. More than anything, it seemed a continuation of the fight. Only now, Blake was winning. Yang groaned against the brunette’s lips, wrapping her legs around her, and pulling her in close.

Weiss sighed. If left to their own devices, they might begin rutting like wild animals right then and there. She cleared her throat, and the two girls on the floor stopped.

“Hey guys,” Yang said, rolling off Blake and offering out her hand. “You were late, so we got started.”

Weiss raised an eyebrow. “We could see that.”

“Looked like fun,” Ruby added. “Who’s up next?”

Yang rolled her shoulders. “Since the princess is giving me lip, I think she should go next.”

“Fine,” Weiss said. “Weapons?”

Yang shrugged. “If you want.”

Well… if she wanted to win, Weiss knew she’d need a weapon. Blake was the second best at hand to hand, and even she very rarely won. Weiss never had… but one could win in different ways. She set aside Myrtenaster and crossed the room to meet Yang at the centre. Ruby and Blake had settled in a corner and Ruby had pulled out her scroll to show her something. Whatever it was, Blake’s cheeks were, if such a thing was at all possible, getting redder. Weiss suppressed a shiver and turned her attention at the task at hand.

”Shall we?”

Yang didn’t waste any more time on talking. She surged forward and Weiss was forced to duck out of the way of one strike, jab at Yang’s face to buy herself a moment to manoeuvre, and even then barely hop out of the way for Yang’s low, scything kick. With the discrepancy in size, strength and skill, Weiss had only one tool left available to her. Her mind. Yang was an aggressive, passionate fighter. With her semblance, such a style suited her well. But there was an opening there for Weiss to exploit if only she found a weak spot.

Having watched Yang and Blake fight, Weiss thought she might just know what that weakness was: Yang really, really enjoyed fighting.

Weiss dodged another few blows, dancing out of the way, and then reversed course, meeting Yang head on. She had a moment to enjoy the surprised look on the blonde’s face before she slugged her in the jaw. Yang rocked back, taking the next few blows on her arms, and then began to ruthlessly press Weiss. Foot by foot, she moved them closer to the wall, taking a few blows and grinning all the while and Weiss slowly but surely ran out of space to manoeuvre. There was a look in her eyes - Wild, almost predatory.

Weiss went on the offensive again, and hadn’t the time to land a single strike before the world spun sideways and she tumbled to the ground. Yang followed up the low, sweeping kick immediately, straddling Weiss and pinning her hands above her head. Right where Weiss had wanted her all along.

“Yield.”

“I think not,” Weiss said. “To be perfectly honest, I’m rather happy right where I am.”

To accentuate her point, she squirmed around a little and managed to get her leg in position to raise and press it up between Yang’s thighs. Even through her shorts, Weiss fancied she could feel the heat of Yang’s sex. Yang’s eyes widened with surprise and with a tremor running through her, she pressed down against Weiss.

“Oh. It’s like that, huh?” Yang said.

“It is.” Weiss pressed up against Yang, rubbing her slowly. She could feel the girl’s grip on her wrists going slack, could see the distraction on her face, and decided it was time to move.

She got one hand out, and then Yang pressed down on her with her full weight. Her free hand flailed, getting some purchase on Yang’s top, but the other remained stuck in the blonde’s steel vice of a grip. After a few more moments of struggling and grunting, she’d caught the free arm and Weiss was back where she started.

“Nice try,” Yang said. “Sneaky. I dig it. But I’m not Ruby. I won’t just come in my shorts because you let me grind a little on you.”

“Hey!” Ruby called from across the room.

“Oh you know it’s true,” Yang shot back. “How do you manage it, anyways?”

“Dunno. It’s just how I learned, I guess?”

Yang chuckled. “Yeah. With Mr Snuggles.”

Ruby blushed and looked down at her feet. “You don’t have to mention that every single time.”

“Kinda do, actually. It’s my job as your big sister to embarrass you.”

Ruby groaned. “You suck.”

“Mmm. Just might. Come on, Weiss. Best of three?”

She straightened and offered Weiss her hand. Weiss aimed a kick at her shin. Yang took it without flinching, and with a sigh Weiss accepted the offer.

“Let’s make things interesting, shall we?” Yang said.

“A bet?” Weiss asked.

“Yup.”

Weiss snorted. “A sucker’s bet. As much as I hate it, I’m my father’s daughter in that regard. Why take a bet without any hope of a pay-off?”

Yang shrugged. “Maybe because the reward will make the off-chance worth it?”

Weiss snorted. “You could offer me all the gold in Atlas. It won’t make much of a difference to me, seeing as I cannot possibly win it.”

“As you wish, princess. How about straight up boxing? First to five touches wins. Blake and Ruby can be our referees.”

She’d still be outmatched, but the odds were ever so slightly better. “It would depend on what we place our bet upon. Uneven odds necessitate uneven stakes.”

Yang shrugged. “I’m cool with that. Let’s hear it. Do your worst.”

Weiss considered it, and grinned when she came up with something deliciously fitting. “You can’t come for a week. If you fail halfway, you start over.”

Yang shrugged. “Sure, and when I win, I get to make you come once every day, for a week.”

Weiss glared, raising a finger. “Within the privacy of our dorm room, and if it’s okay with Ruby, obviously.”

They both cast a look at Ruby, who was taking in their exchange with a glassy-eyed stare.

“Yup. Totally. I’m okay. With that. The bet, that is.”

“Well, that’s settled then,” Yang said. “Just one tiny thing. I’m cool with privacy and all that, but you gotta let me have some fun. So if it’s someplace else and nobody can see, I’ll still want it to be open season.”

Weiss offered her hand. Grinning, Yang shook it. “Deal.”

“Deal.”

Weiss promptly crouched low and slammed her fist under Yang’s guard and into her ribs. Yang’s eyes widened and she wheezed, stumbling back a step.

“Hey. Nobody counted us down.”

“Nor was it specified anyone should,” Weiss said, bouncing on her toes and keeping enough of a distance to make sure Yang couldn’t pay her back. “One - Nil.”

Yang’s eyes flickered red and she surged forward, but sloppily, predictably, and Weiss dipped down low. She made it under Yang’s haymaker with an inch to spare, and gave the blonde a jab to the stomach as she swept on by.

“Nerves getting to you?” Weiss taunted. “It will be one very, very long week. Two - nil.”

Yang said nothing, but approached more cautiously. They exchanged a few jabs, blocks, neither willing to commit. For a little while, they danced around one another, each looking for an opening. Almost a minute had passed when Weiss spotted it. Yang’s left hand hand had dropped just an inch or two too low, and if she was fast enough, she’d be able to get a hit in. Weiss pressed forward, lunged towards the presented weakness, and aborted the movement halfway through. Yang was not the sort to be that sloppy, annoyed or not, and indeed she hadn’t been. She was already preparing to block the anticipated punch, then lay Weiss low with her left. Only, Weiss hadn’t committed to her own attack, and before Yang had time to adjust, she’d landed another strike on her.

“Three - nil,” Weiss said. “I do hope you had time to sneak in a session or two earlier today, or-”

Yang came at her once more, but without the ferocity. It was all cold, controlled fury now, tightly leashed for the moment she would be able to take it out on Weiss. Presumably over the course of the coming week. As earlier, Weiss found herself pressed and had to retreat, and she knew it was an exercise in futility now that Yang was taking things seriously. So, she played dirty. When Yang had her, when all Weiss could do was take the blows on her arms and give ground, she whipped one leg up and kicked Yang in the stomach.

“You never specified whether or not it was kick-boxing,” Weiss said smoothly - once she’d put a few paces of distance between them. “I do believe that makes it four-nil.”

Yang could have argued the point. She would likely have received support from Ruby and Blake, but she didn’t. Instead, she pressed on with renewed fervour, and before Weiss knew it, she was on the floor.

Four-one.

She got up and the onslaught continued. It would only take another lapse in focus from Yang, but it seemed she wouldn’t make any, and soon Weiss sprawled on the mat once more.

“Once every single day,” Yang said, voice low and rough with arousal. “But you never said that I had to get you off right away. I’m going to ruin you, Schnee.”

Had it not been for her pride, Weiss might have forfeited just to let Yang do just that, but there was no way she would permit it. She went for another kick, but Yang read it, and her foot snapped down into Weiss shin, followed by a jab to the nose that sent her sprawling. Her leg had gone numb from the impact and Weiss hobbled around on it, as the feeling returned to it, slowly but surely. At which point she had an idea. She put her foot down on the mat once more, gingerly, as if she was in pain, and Yang noticed. She didn’t allow Weiss any time to adjust, attacking immediately, and Weiss pushed off with the leg she’d feigned injury on, and caught Yang with a fist straight to the jaw.

There was a moment of silence. Yang’s eyes were a dark, ruby red and sparks flickered around her hair.

“Well, shit,” she said, and laughed softly. “Guess you win.”

She blinked. Her eyes returned to their usual lilac, and her hair ceased its firecracker imitation.

“It would seem that I did,” Weiss said, and decided it was not the time to lay it on thick. “Our wager begins today.”

Weiss and Yang settled against the wall as Ruby and Blake went up to fight. They held a whispered conference, shook hands, and Weiss had the distinct impression that they too had made a wager. Though Ruby had improved considerably, Blake won five - two. Weiss and Blake fought, making a wager for a day of total obedience, and Blake won there, too. Against Ruby, Weiss scraped a win - perhaps because Ruby threw the fight - and their leader became the one who, upon graduation, would have to run a lap around the school naked.

They took the time to use the communal showers in the training room, since they so rarely had the opportunity to do so without anyone else around. From there, they changed into fresh clothes, and set off back to their room.

“I’m in the mood for a movie,” Yang said. “What d’you guys think?”

“Something silly, maybe?” Ruby suggested.

“Nothing too, silly,” Blake interjected.

“Agreed,” Weiss said. “We can forgive some, but there are limits.”

They met a few dejected students who were on their way to class, and Yang took a gleeful, sadistic pleasure in rubbing it in their faces. It was probably fortunate Weiss had won the bet.

“I’ll see if I can find something good on the scroll,” Yang said as they reached the room and closed the door behind her. “There’s gotta be something you snobs will admit is fun- Ruby, what’re you doing?”

Weiss had been about to ask the same. Ruby was getting undressed. Not in the sense that she might be warm after the shower, and decided to take her sweater off, oh no. After the sweater, she took off her skirt. She kicked off her shoes and socks, took a moment to let the gawk at her while she stood there in her underwear.

“My bet with Blake,” she said. “No clothes in the room all week. Unless someone’s visiting.”

She undid the straps of her bra, but held on to it; letting it slip down torturously slowly, looking at them all the while. Weiss swallowed on a dry mouth. Blake was staring open-mouthed. Yang looked rather a lot like when Weiss had punched her in the jaw. Rosy pink areolas became visible above the fabric and then Ruby let it fall. Weiss licked her lips, eyes locked on the stiff peaks of Ruby’s nipples. It certainly wasn’t cold now.

She ran her hands down along her breasts, across the flat plain of her stomach, and then turned her back to them, bending forward and sticking her firm little ass out as she began to peel the fabric down. Blake looked as though she might ravage Ruby then and there. As Ruby let the underwear fall, giving the barest glimpse of her sex peeking out between her thighs, Weiss could sympathise.

“So…” Yang said, holding out her scroll with a movie selected. “How about this one?”

It wasn’t much unlike any other time they’d watched a movie together. The two bottom mattresses had been dragged out to the center of the room, pillows had been piled high, and they all squeezed in to watch the flatscreen just beside the door. It was nice. Ruby’s nudity certainly… distracted Weiss, but she settled for simply enjoying the warmth of her skin, and the odd indulgent grope to draw a giggle from her girlfriend.

Dinner came around, Ruby got dressed, and they enjoyed an hour with team JNPR as they normally might. Yang and Jaune joked around. Blake and Ren exchanged subdued conversation. Nora and Ruby caused complete and utter chaos, as was to be expected. Pyrrha gave Weiss a tentative smile, gaze flicking to Ruby where she leaned up against Weiss’ side, and then back to Weiss. A question. Weiss swallowed, feeling her heart pound hard in her chest, and nodded. Pyrrha’s smile blossomed into something brighter.

Throughout the dinner, whenever she wasn’t socialising, Weiss made plans for the week. Every so often, she’d catch Yang’s eyes, and enjoyed the defiance in them. Though not as much as she would enjoy crushing it.

They spent another few hours after dinner with team JNPR, playing board games, but the night eventually came to an end, and saw team RWBY return to the dorm. Ruby immediately stripped, more business-like this time around, yawning and getting her shirt stuck around her head for a moment, until Blake helped her along. Ruby kissed Blake softly on the lips as thanks and then came up to Weiss. Weiss insisted on claiming a kiss for herself, and one longer and deeper than Blake’s, and Ruby met her with a sleepy, lazy ardour, until she eventually pulled away from another huge yawn.

“Sorry, Weiss,” she mumbled. “I think I’m going to go to bed before I pass out.”

Weiss stole another quick kiss. “Certainly. It’s been a long day.”

“Mmm.” Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss, leaning on her and pressing the full length of her body to Weiss’. In that moment, Weiss was anything but tired, and she had to make a serious effort of will to keep her hands from wandering.

“Up you go, Ruby,” she said. “Don’t forget to brush your teeth.”

“Yes ma’am,” Ruby muttered, and slowly made her way to the bathroom.

Weiss stood there, heart pounding in her chest, thighs trembling, sex suddenly aching with need. Well, well. Ma’am, indeed. She hadn’t expected that, but there it was. Ruby fell asleep almost immediately, and the rest of them went to bed along with her. Blake with a book, Yang with her scroll… And Weiss with the first step of her plan. She waited for a while, just to see if Blake would give in first, and when she did and it was just her and Yang left awake, she set her plan in motion.

Kicking off the covers, Weiss lay there for a few moments, letting the cool air wash across her naked skin, raising goosebumps. She turned her head towards Yang and could see the blonde’s eyes widening in the glaring light of her scroll. Weiss felt a smile curve her mouth, and slowly began to draw a finger down along her collarbone. Yang pretended to return her attention to the scroll, but every other second, her eyes would flick over in Weiss’ direction. Weiss rounded the curve of her breast, thighs shifting and rubbing together, already slick with desire. She wanted nothing so much as to reach down and plunge two fingers inside of herself, to chase that high immediately, but she did not. There would no doubt be a time for such things, and she had a whole week to explore them, but now was a time for a balancing of scales.

And so, Weiss teased herself, and Yang along with her, drawing her fingers in little circles along her breast, lightly brushing over the stiff peak of her nipple, eventually taking it between thumb and forefinger and giving it a squeeze on the edge of pain, and giving the softest of moans as she did. Yang dropped her scroll on her face. Weiss couldn’t quite restrain a chortle, and her blonde teammate scowled at her. That hardly mattered, of course, and at any rate, Weiss had more intriguing business to deal with just then.

Weiss squeezed both her breasts, gently at first, then more roughly, the way she expected Yang might, given the chance. She affected another low moan, and it took very little acting. Across the room, Yang made an exasperated sound, hands clenched into fists. Weiss suppressed a triumphant smile, and let her hand wander lower, as slow as she had the restraint to manage, nails dragging along the muscles along her belly, before she finally reached her destination.

She and Yang whimpered in unison when her fingers slipped inside, first one, then another. Weiss cast another look in Yang’s direction and found the other girl moving about restlessly. They locked eyes and Yang held her gaze as Weiss teased herself, alternating between quick, rough thrusts, and letting off once she felt her peak approaching. She kept that up for as long as she could, and by the time her own patience was running thin, Yang was desperate. Her hips kept shifting up off the bed, arching up as if against a lover, legs squeezed tight. Her bottom lip caught between her teeth, her forehead beaded with sweat.

Weiss made sure to look straight at her as she rubbed her palm against her clit, adding a third finger, and moaning filthily as she finally crashed over the edge. Her orgasm reverberated through her, leaving her clenching up on herself, and she could see Yang shiver along with her. A wave of exhaustion followed, but Weiss took the time to give Yang a slow, smug smile.

“Six days to go. Sweet dreams, brute.”

Weiss fell asleep quickly that night. By the look of her the next day, Yang didn’t. Weiss kept things fairly civilised. A few whispered reminders of her predicament, a few gentle, lingering touches, and a few glimpses down her top seemed to be enough to keep Yang suitably frustrated. At night, Weiss touched herself under the covers, hips rolling, back arching, moaning softly with each thrust of her fingers, and Yang, it would seem, could not help but to keep watching.

By day three, she had intended to step things up a few notches, but Blake was quicker. For the entirety of that day, she would stick close to Yang, whispering in her ear. Whatever she was saying, it felt Yang red-faced more often than not, and Weiss decided that would do for the time being. It wasn’t until the evening when her curiosity got the better of her. They’d just had dinner and Yang and Blake had gone ahead. Weiss and Ruby caught up with them in the hallway outside their room, standing very close together.

Weiss hesitated and Ruby rolled her eyes even as she grinned. “Go ahead and torture her a little… but don’t be too long. I’ll be waiting in your bed for you.”

She winked and walked into the room, and for a moment Weiss considered if she should just leave Yang to her fate with Blake for the time being. Soon, she told herself, soon. She’d go to Ruby in just a moment, but first… She approached Blake and Yang.

“And then, while you kicked and struggled against the ropes, I’d start kissing my way up your thighs, oh-so-slowly. I’d pause there, for a while, let you feel my hot breath tingling against your cunt, and-”

Blake broke off, and Yang let out a breath that was half a whimper.

“Oh, don’t stop on my account,” Weiss said. “Please, continue. What were you going to do to Yang’s cunt?”

Weiss settled on Yang’s other side, resting a hand on the girl’s hip, and smiling when Yang shifted her stance, parting her legs.

“I’m still deciding,” Blake said.

“Come on, you guys,” Yang complained.

Weiss smiled. “I do recall you putting me in a position like this once. Telling me you could make me come, right then and there. It would seem the tables have turned since then, and as tempting as it would be to make you scream, right here and now, we have four more days of fun waiting for us. Besides, I promised Ruby I’d play with her.”

Blake grinned wickedly. “Don’t worry, Weiss. I’ll keep her warm for you.”

Weiss graced her with a smile and steered her steps to Ruby. She found her girlfriend naked under the covers of her bed, face flushed, one hand already moving slowly under the sheets. By the time they were done, she was far too spent to tease Yang later in the evening, but Blake happily provided in her stead.

Day four came about, and Weiss could see the cracks beginning to form in Yang’s self-control. What little there ever had been to begin with. That morning, she woke to Blake sitting astride Yang’s face, hands over the blonde’s to hold them to her breasts. Presumably to ensure she didn’t do anything else with them. Weiss looked over to Ruby, who still snored happily, considered waking her, and eventually hadn’t the heart. Instead, she slipped a hand down beneath the covers and in between her thighs, idly touching herself as she watched Yang’s hips shift around on the mattress, desperately arching up in search of any kind of friction. She was so busy enjoying that particular sight that she almost missed it when Blake came, groaning and slumping forward. She moved off Yang on trembling legs and caught Weiss watching.

“Would you like a turn?” Blake asked.

Yang groaned. “Come on, Blake. This is evil, even for you.”

“Are you saying you don’t want Ice Queen straddling your face, pressing her pretty little cunt down on your tongue?”

Weiss tracked a violent tremor running down Yang’s body, its epicenter at her sex and aftershocks running down her legs and up her belly. She pulled her nightgown over her head and settled next to their bunk.

Yang licked her lips. “Come on. Just… When this bet’s done, you both better make it up to me.”

Blake chuckled darkly and Weiss found herself smiling. Oh, they definitely would.

Weiss stroked some of the sweaty golden locks sticking to Yang’s forehead aside. “You’re sure you’re comfortable with this?”

Yang’s eyes flashed red. “Weiss, I swear, if you make me beg for this-”

Weiss smiled and climbed onto the bed, straddling Yang’s face and considering how she might best navigate the situation. Was she supposed to simply-?

Yang grabbed her ass and squeezed, pulling her down, and the blonde’s tongue drew a searing streak of pleasure along her sex.

Ah. Never mind, then.

Blake watched with a sleepy smile, her smug grin framed by sleep-tousled raven locks. All in all, it was a very good start to the day. By the time Ruby woke up, they’d all showered - Blake accompanying Yang to ensure she didn’t cheat on their bet - and set about their day. They spent a day in Vale, shopping, sightseeing, eventually wrapping the day off with a movie. Throughout the day, heated whispers were supplemented by straying hands.Nothing too crass or overt, of course, but both Blake and Weiss took available moments to press a kiss to Yang’s throat or to rub a finger along the inseam of her shorts. Shopping for underwear was particularly enjoyable.

Day five came about cold and dreary, with scatterings of sleeting rain to add to the fun. By unanimous vote, team RWBY decided to have a movie day. After breakfast, and once a supply of sundry unhealthy snacks had been procured, they all lay down on mattresses placed in the middle of the room, and began a marathon of the Lord of the Grimm trilogy. Ruby and Yang lay in the center, with Weiss and Blake on either side by their respective girlfriends. Ruby was naked under the large blanket they all shared and lay with her head resting on Weiss’ chest, alternating between snuggling, dozing off, and watching the movie.

They were halfway into the second movie when Weiss noticed it. Yang was shifting under the blankets. Oh, her hands were on top of the covers - as per Blake’s instructions - but Weiss could see her legs crossed beneath, as she slowly rubbed her thighs together.

“Ah ah ah, “ she said in a warning tone. “None of that, Yang.”

Yang turned a glare on her. “I’m not doing anything.”

“Oh?”

Blake helpfully pulled the blankets off Yang’s legs on cue, confirming Weiss’ suspicions.

“I was just trying to ease the pressure a bit,” Yang muttered.

Blake shook her head. “Sounds like a slippery slope to me.”

“Very,” Weiss agreed. “To ensure you don’t try anything, I think it'd be best if you spread your legs.”

Yang blinked. “What?”

“Spread your legs. Wide. Now.”

Yang tried to maintain the petulant look, but Weiss caught the flicker of a smile.

“Should’ve known. I mean, I expected you to be an evil bitch about this, but I’d hoped Blake would be on my side.”

Blake’s dark eyes twinkled merrily. “I’m on your side, baby. Now spread your legs for us.”

Yang did so and Weiss watched as her skirt was pulled up another inch or two by the movement, baring a generous amount of her thighs. Blake traced a finger along one, brushing the fabric aside as she went, until Yang’s underwear was exposed.

Weiss swallowed.

There was a large wet spot darkening the yellow fabric.

“Yikes,” Ruby said, eyes wide. “Guess you were right about a slippery slope, huh?

Yang groaned. “Not you too, Ruby.”

There were another two incidents over the course of the day. At lunch, Yang ground against her chair, and Weiss felt pretty certain Pyrrha might have noticed. Then, as evening came and Blake kissed her goodnight, Yang ended up shamelessly grinding against her thigh. Until Blake gave her ass a sharp smack and pulled away with a satisfied smirk.

Day six, Weiss woke to the sound of low, almost pained whimpers. She cracked an eye open and saw Blake and Yang tangled in their blankets, with Blake on top. Her hand was between Yang’s thighs and she was rubbing her very, slowly. Weiss watched as Yang’s breathing began to pick up, as her body tended, as her hips rolled against Blake’s fingers, and as the Faunus pulled her hand back.

“Please,” Yang moaned. “I’m so close, please.”

Blake smiled down at her, and waited until Yang finally began to relax. Then she started over.

People had begun to notice something was wrong over breakfast. Even Jaune, which was saying something. He’d watched Yang with nervous, concerned blue eyes throughout the meal, and towards the end, worked up the courage to ask if she was alright. Yang’s mumbled answer didn’t seem to convince him. Team JNPR went off to their classes and team RWBY returned to their dorm. Weiss watched Ruby as she stripped, now with a great deal more confidence than she’d ever shown before. There was a rhythm to it now, almost as though it was a performance, and Weiss was the most willing and attentive of spectators as a smiling Ruby ran her hands down along her breasts, swaying her hips as she squirmed out of her skirt.

What Weiss hadn’t expected was to see Yang standing there, breathing deeply and staring with a dazed expression at the trimmed dark curls between Ruby’s legs. Their eyes met, and Yang immediately averted hers, shook herself, and walked straight up to Blake, kissing her hard.

Ruby’s eyes flicked to them, then to Weiss. “Do you wanna?”

Weiss snorted. Whyever not?

By the time they returned to the cafeteria for a late lunch, Weiss, Blake and Ruby were all thoroughly sated, and Yang thoroughly frustrated.

“I think I’m going crazy, like literally crazy,” Yang admitted while Blake and Ruby were off to get a second helping.

“Oh?”

Yang shook her head ruefully. “I can’t think about anything else. My nipples are so frickin’ hard and sensitive that if I brush them against anything it shoots straight down to my pussy, and I’m pretty sure I’ll leave a wet spot on the chair.”

Weiss kept her expression cool and reserved, as if that wasn’t among the most arousing things she had ever heard in her life. “Show me."

Yang bit her lip and looked around. Most people had already returned to class, but there were still students and staff around. “See for yourself, Ice Queen.”

Ruby and Blake were walking back with their refreshed plates, settling at either side of them and further obscuring the view. Weiss moved slowly, settling her hand on Yang’s thigh and letting it rest there while she looked around. Thus far, the rest of the cafeteria were none the wiser. With the exception of Ruby and Blake, of course, who seemed to have lost interest in their food and watched Weiss’ hand as she drew up along Yang’s leg. 

Blake sighed. Then she grabbed an apple and threw it across the room. It struck Cardin Winchester in the head. He shot to his feet, saw Velvet looking his way, and grabbed a sausage roll, hurling it at her. It missed and struck Coco Adell instead, and from then on, nobody was looking to team RWBY's table.

“I know what you really want,” Yang said, breasts heaving with each ragged breath. “You really want me to take you. Push you down on the bed. Take control away from you and make you come again and again till you see stars. I get why you’re doing this, too. You’re too proud to let yourself surrender, and I’m cool with that. I just want to to know that the offer stands when you want someone to fuck you senseless. Maybe we’ll start by letting Ruby do you. She’d probably surprise us both.”

Weiss didn’t know what to say to that. Her pulse was pounding so hard in her ears that she felt dizzy. So instead of focusing on any of those confusing emotions, most of which most ardently agreed with Yang’s assessment, she slid her finger up between the blonde’s legs. Wet didn’t even begin to cover it. Yang was soaked, through her panties and through her shorts. If they hadn’t been dark, there likely would’ve been a visible wet spot on them. Yang drew a shuddering breath, hips shifting forward against Weiss fingers, her eyes fever hot. “It won’t take much. If you just rub me - yes, right there - I’ll come so fast. Please. It’d be so hot to do it right here.”

Weiss considered it, pressing her fingers to the spot angled against her fingers, and enjoyed the way her entire body trembled like a bowstring. Then she smiled and pulled her hand back, wiping it on Yang’s pant leg.

“As undeniably appealing as that sounds, I can always do that tomorrow.”

Yang whined softly and turned back to her food. “Yes, mistress.”

It was probably meant as a joke, but Weiss shivered all the same.

Blake and Weiss saved the best for last, and on the final day, they brought out the toy. A small, bullet-shaped vibrator. Blake dragged Yang off for a quick shower in the morning and then brought her back, dried off and naked, to sit down on the bed. Ruby, equally naked, settled at Yang’s side, grinning.

“Guess we’re both doing the nudist thing, huh?”

Yang’s gaze slipped down the length of Ruby’s body, pale perky breasts, slender hips, round little ass, and gently parted thighs. The past few days she hadn’t been able to help herself.

“I guess,” she agreed, as Blake brought out a bottle of lube and the previously selected bullet vibrator. “Could you not watch, Rubes? This is weird enough as it is.”

Ruby snorted. “Aw, come on. I’ve seen these two tease you all week. This isn’t that much weirder.”

To prove her point, she took Yang’s hand in hers and leaned against her shoulder, eyes tracking the vibrator curiously as Blake coated it lightly in lube - a pointless precaution by the looks of things - and gently slipped it inside Yang.

The blonde gasped, tightened her grip on Ruby’s hand, and squeezed her eyes shut. “Shit. Oh fuck. Gimme a moment, or I’ll-”

She drew several slow, deep breaths, and seemed to master herself, though goosebumps had risen all along her arm and legs.

“You okay, Yang?” Ruby asked, smirking just a little.

“Piss off,” Yang muttered, though she leaned on Ruby as much as her sister leaned on her now. “Just… really worked up, okay? You better not start that thing up if you want me not to come.”

Weiss glanced at Blake, who nodded. “We’ll start nice and slow. After all, we still have all day.”

Yang groaned, accepting her clothes as they were handed to her, and pulling them on in stiff, jerky motions, eventually turning to face Weiss with a defiant gleam in her eyes. “So. What now?”

In response, Weiss started up the toy.

It made for an interesting breakfast. Blake held the controller, and would give Yang the gentlest of nudges every so often. Enough to keep her thoroughly aroused and consumed by it, but not enough to drive her near the edge. By the end of breakfast, Yang was sweaty and red-faced, and Jaune was casting her worried glances. 

Weiss received the controller and they moved over to the library and she smiled to herself as she realised Blake was steering them to the secluded corner where Ruby had once seduced back at the beginning of… whatever one was supposed to call their current relationship.

“Want me to getcha any books from the top shelf?” Ruby asked, gaze drifting from Blake to Weiss.

Blake raised an eyebrow. Weiss rolled her eyes. Ruby smiled at them both.

“Please don’t tell me you banged my little sister in the library,” Yang complained.

Blake simply looked at her with a deadpan expression and Yang groaned, settling on the sofa. Blake and Weiss took up position on either side of her, with Ruby sitting across the table.

“It was fun,” Ruby said, smiling. “It was our first time together. Y’know, the three of us.”

“Well,” Yang said. “At least that killed my ladyboner, so thanks.”

Weiss snorted, and gave the controller a nudge upwards. Yang stiffened. “Did it, now?”

“No,” Yang groaned. “That’s the worst part of this stupid, frickin’ week. If this keeps going for much longer I’ll consider banging Jaune, and I think that’s when reality collapses in on itself.”

“Fortunately for you,” Blake said, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Yang’s shoulder. “We want you all to ourselves.”

“I feel very fortunate,” Yang muttered, voice brimming with sarcasm. “It’s 10 in the morning and I already need to change my underwear. Sheesh.”

Weiss listened for a moment, but couldn’t hear anything over the sound of her own raging heartbeat. She leaned in, too, taking Yang’s earlobe between her teeth and giving it a tug.

“I wouldn’t worry too much about that, either. You won’t be wearing it much longer.”

Yang shivered, rolling her hips forward and grinding her sex against the seat. Blake left a trail of kisses up along Yang’s throat before claiming her lips.

Steps echoed along the hardwood floors, and they all sprang back, settling in their seats, backs straight. Hands went for books, and a moment later, Professor Goodwitch appeared in the gap between stacks, whip in hand. Weiss thought she might have heard Yang whimper quietly.

“Ah. I apologise for interrupting your studies. I’m just looking for a book… Ah, there it is.”

She plucked a tome out of one of the shelves, and seemed about to leave when a frown crossed her features, and she gave Yang a second look.

“Are you alright, Miss Xiao Long?” She asked, her voice softening by the most miniscule of fractions.

“Yes ma’am,” Yang said. “Just coming… down with a bit of a fever, I think. I’ll be… fine.”

Goodwitch nodded. “I’m glad to see you’re not neglecting your studies. Practical experience is useful, but the knowledge within these walls with save your lives many times over. I’ll see you in class tomorrow. I do hope you’ve recovered sufficiently by then.”

She walked off, heels clicking along the floor, and fading away.

“Yikes,” Ruby said, grinning nervously. “That could’ve been awkward.”

“Ma’am, huh?” Blake whispered, voice low and sultry. “I wouldn’t mind hearing you call me ma’am some day.”

“Bring the whip,” Yang said, voice low and choked. “And maybe I will.”

They spent the hours leading up to lunch studying, though studying was a rather liberal interpretation of it. They had their books open, certainly, and even read from them once and a while, but whether any of them truly learned anything was highly dubious. After lunch they headed back to the room, primarily because Yang seemed on the edge of her composure. Her legs seemed unsteady and she leaned up against the door as it closed. Ruby looked at her, obviously concerned even as she got undressed. She hesitated for a moment, then walked up to Yang.

“You okay?” Ruby asked, wrapping her arms around her sister.

Yang whimpered softly. “Just… It’s a lot. I’m so close. Been so close, all day. Everything’s so fucking sensitive it drives me crazy.”

Ruby squeezed her and Yang moaned as their chests pressed together, a shiver running down along her entire body. She stood there, stiff as a board, face screwed up in pleasure and panic.

“Don’t,” she groaned. “It’s too much.”

“Shh,” Ruby whispered. “It’s okay. Just close your eyes and try to relax a little.”

When Yang did, Ruby gave Weiss a sharp wave of her hand, indicating down, and Weiss lowered the vibrator’s setting from the medium they’d left it at since leaving the library, to the lowest. Slowly but surely, Yang relaxed, returning Ruby’s embrace.

“See?” Ruby said. “That’s better. I mean, would’ve been kinda awkward if you creamed your panties while I hugged ya, but you didn’t, so it’s all good.”

Yang cuffed Ruby on the top of the head, and gave Blake a threatening look when the girl laughed. The sister parted, and Weiss stepped forward.

“Get undressed,” she said. “We’re done with the vibrator, but you’ve still got a few more hours.”

Yang sighed, but obeyed. Once naked, Blake led her over to the bed.

“Sit down and spread your legs.”

Weiss watched the rise and fall of Yang’s chest as her breathing sped up, eyes dipping as Yang spread her legs for them. She was flushed and soaked, all the way down her inner thighs, and Weiss licked her lips as Blake retrieved the little vibrator.

“Lay down on the bed,” Blake said. “Face down.”

Yang raised an eyebrow, though she couldn’t quite manage the cocky grin she tried for. “Yes, ma’am.”

Yang lay down as instructed. Blake settled beside her, running her hand down the girl’s back, fingertips trailing along her spine. Yang raised her ass up against Blake’s hand as it passed over, whimpering in protest when the faunus kept on going, and then drew back.

“I think we’ll give you a little bit of a break,” Blake said. She straddled Yang’s rear and leaned in to press a kiss between her shoulder blades. “How do you feel about a massage?”

It must have taken Yang by surprise, because he answer took a few seconds. “I… uh- I wouldn’t hate it.”

And so, Blake began to give Yang a full body massage. It might have edged into sensual territory, but by Weiss’ estimation, Blake seemed to know what she was doing. It was something worth remembering the next time long training sessions left her with aching muscles.

"Come here." 

Ruby’s arms wrapped around her began to pull her back. They settled on the bed, with Weiss in between Ruby’s legs. The soft swells of her leader’s breasts pressed against Weiss’ back, the warmth of her body enveloping her even as a pair of deft hands almost immediately began to take liberties. After the day they’d had, Weiss did not object in the slightest, but pressed herself back against Ruby, leaning her head back against her shoulder and baring her throat. Ruby pushed her hands up under Weiss’ blouse, grumbling for a moment when the buttons got in the way, and then undid them. She pushed the bra aside and Weiss trembled as her fingers drifted across her rigid nipples.

“You and Blake could always do it later,” Ruby whispered, voice low and husky. “Make her watch.”

She licked Weiss’ throat and by all rights, it should have been disgusting to have someone slobbering over her neck in such a way, but all that Weiss managed to do was moan and pulled Ruby closer to her.

“I take it you’d like to watch that?”

“Yup,” Ruby said. “I mean, better than watching you both all over my sister, you know. That just gets all sorts of confusing.”

“I cannot even imagine.”

Ruby giggled, fingers descending along Weiss’ belly now. “Might be best if ya didn’t. Like I said, all sortsa confusing.”

“Yang is very, very beautiful,” Weiss mused, muscles tensing in anticipation as Ruby pushed her hand beneath the waistband of her skirt. “You both - ah - you both are.”

Ruby made a soft, thoughtful sound. “Maybe if she was, like, my cousin… my second cousin.”

Her fingers descended along Weiss’ curls, parting her and slipping inside with embarrassing ease.

“I think…” Weiss began, faltering as Ruby’s fingers pushed deep inside her, and momentarily left her thoughts in a jumbled mess. “I think your idea has merit.”

“Blake can have you later, then. Right now, you’re all mine.”

Her palm brushed along Weiss’ clit and she couldn’t help but to moan. Yang turned her head in their direction. Her gaze was ravenous as she took in Weiss’ breasts, bared where her bra was still left askew, and the bulge in her skirt where Ruby’s hand worked. Weiss stared back at her, defiant, but with their activities over the course of the day, she was nearly as wound up as Yang had been. It wasn’t long before her eyes drifted shut and she lost herself in the warmth, the scent, and the feel of Ruby’s embrace. Her body tensed and she cried out as she came, clenching hard on Ruby’s fingers.

A wave of exhaustion washed over her and she basked in a boneless stupor in the afterglow for a while until her faculties began to return to her. Then she wiggled out of Ruby’s grasp, pushing the girl back on the bed, and kissing her hard. They parted and Weiss lingered atop Ruby, looking down at her flushed cheeks, her bruised, wet lips, and the tentative smile beginning to form. A thought she’d had several times returned to her, unbidden, and this time she couldn’t stop herself from putting words to it.

“I love you.”

Ruby blinked, first in surprise, then again as tears formed in her eyes. She made a soft squealing sound - of joy, Weiss prayed - and a moment later, pulled her into a crunching hug.

“I love you, too,” she whispered. “So, so much.”

They held one another for a little while and when they pulled apart, Ruby was smiling like a complete fool. Weiss knew without a single doubt that she was, too.

“I apologise for telling you now,” Weiss said. “I realise it might not be the perfect moment.”

Ruby scoffed. “I don’t care. It’s a perfect moment because you said it.”

Weiss felt she might start crying, too, so she kissed Ruby again, hoping that might provide a distraction. It seemed to do the trick. Ruby met her hungrily, shifting beneath her and grinding herself up against Weiss’ knee where it was planted on the bed.

“Sorry,” she mumbled, sheepishly. “Didn’t mean to ruin the romantic moment or anything, but I’m kinda needy, so-”

Weiss pushed her leg forward, in between Ruby’s thighs, and the slick heat there. Ruby didn’t hesitate, and began to grind up against her, breasts jiggling with the motion. Weiss caught her lips in another kiss.

By the time they’d enjoyed a second round and lay together, sweaty and happy, Blake had finished her massage, and Yang lay on the bed with a dazed expression. Weiss re-arranged her clothing to something resembling modesty, at least considering the circumstances, and walked up to their bed. She leaned in close to Blake, whispering into her ear, but keeping it loud enough that Yang would hear.

“I think she’s just about ready for the finale.”

Blake gave Yang’s ass an absent pat. “Yes. What’s the plan?”

Weiss kissed her in answer, pushing her back against Yang where she lay - and to the blonde’s whine of complaint - not drawing back until they were both panting.

“The plan,” she said as she left Blake laying back across Yang’s naked form, voice coming out smoky. “The plan is that Yang sits down here like a good girl and watches while I do to you what I will be doing to her in a little over an hour.”

Blake watched her with dark eyes. “I like that plan.”

“Good.” Weiss rose, pulling Blake along with her, and setting her on course to the other bed. When Yang got back up to settle on the edge of the bed, Weiss grabbed hold of Ruby and directed her in turn to Yang’s lap.

“Uh - Weiss,” Yang said, blinking over her sister’s shoulder. “Why?”

“So that you behave yourself,” Weiss said smoothly. “You can’t very well do otherwise right now, can you?”

“Guess that’s true,” Yang said. "Still..."

Weiss paused half-way through a stalk towards Blake, turning around to settle next to Yang and Ruby. “If this is too much,” she said, quietly. “You tell us. We can always change the plan.”

Yang faced her squarely. “I’m not backing down.”

"Are you certain?"

"Hell yeah."

Weiss smirked and kissed Ruby, then Yang. “Good. Are you okay, Ruby?”

“Sure. Yang’s boobs are kinda comfy.”

Yang flicked Ruby’s ear. “Don’t make it weird.”

“It’s already weird, Yang. All of this is weird. Super, duper weird, but I don’t mind.”

They kept on talking, but Weiss was already returning her attention to Blake, who had a decidedly wicked expression on her face.

“I realise you had plans,” Blake said. “But I also remember you owing me a day of obedience. I believe it starts now.”

Weiss came to a halt. She turned her head to the side, observing Blake. “We said a day, not 24 hours. After tonight, your time is up.”

Blake shook her head. “You would’ve made a good lawyer. We did say a day, and I’m still deciding that starts now.”

“Very well,” Weiss said. “What would you have of me, Blake?”

Blake’s lips curved up at one corner. “I’m so glad you asked. Take off your clothes and get on the bed on all fours”

Weiss obeyed.

While she positioned herself, hopefully to Blake's liking, with her ass in the air and her legs just barely parted, her teammate dragged her collection of toys out from under her bed. She pulled out several, each larger than the next. She took the smallest, which was by no means small, and smeared a light coating of lubricant along it.

Weiss watched Ruby and Yang watch her, each breathing hard, each squirming, each desperately turned on. Each wanting - no, needing - to touch themselves, and only barely managing not to do so. Blake teased the toy along Weiss’ sex, then slowly began to slide it in, fraction of an inch by fraction of an inch, filling her, and turning Weiss’ entire world into a vague, hazy blur of pleasure.

Blake made her come on the first toy, then switched to the second. She made her come on that one, too, leaving Weiss’ arms and legs trembling, and then tried the third. It was too large and the pleasure was tinged with just the slightest bit of discomfort, but Weiss thought she might have liked it the best, and her third climax hit her so hard her arms gave out underneath her and she was left wheezing for breath on her stomach in the bed.

She blinked and in the moment between her eyes closing and opening, Ruby had joined her on the bedside, smiling down and stroking her hair. “How’re you feeling?”

Weiss opened her mouth to speak, failed, tried again and managed. “Fucking… great.”

Ruby snorted. “Come on. Up you go. Only thirty minutes left. Blake’s getting started.”

Weiss struggled up and leaned on Ruby, even though she didn’t strictly need to. Blake had maneuvered Yang onto her back in the bed and was drawing her fingers along the blonde’s stomach, enjoying the way her abs jumped and quivered beneath the skin at each touch. Her fingers brushed, featherlight, over Yang’s pink nipples, and the girl let out a hissing, shuddering breath. She went downwards once more, between gorgeous, heaving breasts, sweat-glistening abdominal muscles, over the gentle jut of bone at either hip, over thighs that spread with instant, shameless eagerness to reveal sodden blonde curls. Yang’s eyes were closed, her face set in concentration, and as Blake’s fingers trailed up her inner thighs, her hips jerked lightly off the mattress, desperately searching for friction. Blake, ever the cruel mistress, denied it time and again.

“Please,” Yang whimpered. “Please.”

Blake indulged her, dragging her thumb along Yang’s sex, smearing slick over her clit, let the other girl grind against her fingers for a few moments, and then retreated.

“Fuck,” Yang groaned. “Come on. Fuck, Blake, I’m so close. Please.”

Blake watched her scroll. “Twenty minutes to go.”

She made each and every minute count, driving Yang to the edge over and over, until the blonde was beyond words. Weiss watched and waited with Ruby snuggled up next to her until a minute remained, and then left her girlfriend behind to join Blake. She brushed sweat-sodden blonde locks away from Yang’s forehead and cheeks and kissed her softly on the lips, the cheek, the chin, counting the seconds as she went. By the time she reached sixty, she broke off for a moment.

“There we are,” she said softly. “It’s okay, Yang. You can come now.”

Yang let out a low, desperate groan and Weiss saw Blake had just slipped two fingers inside of her. She pumped slowly, drawing a single finger of her free hand in slow circles along Yang’s clit. Weiss bent down, took Yang’s nipple on her mouth and ran her tongue along its rigid peak, and then pulled back once more. She didn’t want to miss the show.

She didn’t have to wait long. Yang’s body was going taut, each muscle standing out in stark relief against her skin, and within less than a minute, she was coming. Her eyes shot open, irises a bright scarlett and locked on Weiss.

“Fuck… Fuck. Oh fuck. Finally - Fucking finally. Oh-!”

Her babbling cut off into a long, loud groan as her orgasm tore through her, finally fading out into a low whimper. 

Blake didn’t let up. She kept up her slow, gentle circles, barely touching Yang’s clit at all, and soon the blonde was reaching her peak again, clutching at Weiss and pulling in for a ragged, desperate kiss as she came again. 

Weiss lost count of many times they made Yang come. She kept throwing glances to Ruby, first to ensure that her girlfriend was still on board with everything going on, then to watch as the red-head’s resolve cracked and she slipped a hand down between her own thighs. In between Yang’s orgasms, she heard Ruby cry out her own, eerily and arousingly similar. They kept it up until Yang was so sensitive she could no longer bear it, pushing Blake away and laying there, shuddering in the wake of her final climax. Weiss lay down next to Yang, stroking her arm gently, and sparing only a passing interest for Blake as she brought herself to her own release almost as an afterthought.

They lay there in silence for a while, ragged breathing calming, hearts slowing, sweat drying on their skin.

“Was it worth the wait?” Blake asked.

Yang raised her head blearily. “Almost. Maybe… maybe we’ll do five days or something next time.”

“Don’t go to sleep,” Weiss said, forcing herself to sit up lest she pass out herself. “It’s not even dinner yet.”

“I don’t think my legs work,” Yang muttered. “Rubes, you okay?”

Ruby stumbled over and joined their haphazard pile on the bed. “Yup. Jus’ tired. Maybe we should take a shower or something. We kinda smell, now.”

“Maybe…” Yang conceded, then she seemed to realise something, and groaned. “Can’t believe lessons start up tomorrow again. I don’t wanna-”

Weiss pulled herself out of the bed, dragging Ruby along with her. “Perhaps we’ll be lucky and another mission comes along.”

“Mm,” Yang said. “More making out in front of strangers. I’m game.”

Weiss rolled her eyes. A drawn out moment of silence followed, in which it dawned what was going on. She was naked, along with her three naked teammates, all of whom she’d just had sex with, and all of whom, except the two sisters, had been having sex with one another, and strangest of all, it didn’t feel strange.

It should have.

It didn’t.

“Shower,” Ruby said, managing to bring a bit of decisiveness into her voice. “First shower, then we get some food… then maybe some board games with team JNPR?”

It sounded boring and normal. Just perfect.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well. This one took longer than anticipated. Sorry about that. This is the second to last chapter. Warner for heavier suggestions of enabler here. I've appreciated all the comments, ideas and feedback thus far and it's really helped me write this - by now - novel-length pile of random smut. Keep em coming.

Classes began the next day and team RWBY’s established routines returned smoothly alongside them. With this return to normalcy came homework, imminent exams and far less time for any social pursuits. Tempers frayed and arguments followed, but all the same, Weiss had never been happier. For each argument, there were dozens of tiny little gestures to more than make up for it. An encouraging hand on the shoulder. A cup of coffee when someone seemed to be flagging in their efforts on some project. A held hand in classes that were dreadfully boring. For the most part, the peace was kept.

For the most part.

Ruby ducked underneath the swing of Yang’s gauntleted fist, blurring into unnatural speed and sweeping her scythe at the other girl’s legs to send her sprawling.

“No semblances,” Yang muttered, for the third time that afternoon.

“Aw come on,” Ruby complained. “I’ll get to use it for the exam, might even fight you, so you might as well get used to it.”

“You need to get used to fighting without it, too. You get tired too fast when you keep relying on it.”

Ruby pouted. “You’re just sulky that you’re losing and because you can’t use your semblance without damaging the room.”

Yang glared. “It’s 4-3 to me.”

“Yeah, but you’re gonna be losing, cos I’m catching up.”

“Dream on, Rubes. You’re real quick and I’m sure Weiss-y loves that about ya, but it’s not all that counts in a fight.”

Weiss looked up from her notes at the call of her name. “Hey!”

“You’re one to talk,” Ruby shot back, settling into a ready stance. “Cos you came like a bullet when Weiss and Blake were with you.”

“That was an exception!” Yang said. “I mean, come on. They’d been at me all week.”

“And the time after that?” Ruby said. “And after that?”

“Still the same day. Doesn’t count.”

Weiss sighed. Time to intervene before things got out of hand. “Perhaps we can settle this scintillating discussion later? We’ve only got the training room for another twenty minutes.”  
“Nah. Screw that,” Yang said. “We’re settling it now. Rubes is way, way faster than me.”

“Is that even a bad thing?” Blake whispered to Weiss, while the argument kept on going. Weiss shrugged. Logic and reason had left the room when Ruby and Yang stepped inside.

“Your face is way faster than me,” Ruby shot back.

Yang disengaged Ember Celica and charged at Ruby, and the two of them engaged in an infantile wrestling match both seemed intent on winning, but that didn’t seem inspired by much in the way of actual ire.

“Do we do something?” Blake asked.

Weiss considered. “Best not. Not yet, at any rate. Let them finish it.”

They waited for a while as Ruby and Yang fought using every dirty trick in the book and until Yang finally had managed to pin her little sister, face-down, with one arm twisted behind her back. Now, Weiss thought, might be the time to intervene.

She and Blake rose, and walked up to their partners where they squirmed on the floor.

“Say it,” Yang goaded. “Say you’re a total one-pump chump.”

“That’s not even such a big deal,” Ruby wheezed.

“I know it’s not,” Yang said. “When did this ever revolve around logic and crap? The point is, you lost, so you can suck it.”

Blake lay a hand on Yang’s shoulder, and a look from her was enough for Yang to let Ruby go.

“Enough,” Weiss said. “We need every single moment we can get to practise sparring and you’re wasting valuable time.”

And that was the end of that.

“I’m just saying,” Yang said, as they returned to their dorm room. “Once doesn’t count.”

Sigh.

Ruby swept around in a dramatic swirl of her red cloak, opened her mouth, and Weiss had just enough time to put her hand over her girlfriend’s mouth before she’d returned fire.

“For goodness sake,” she said, rubbing at her temple with her one free hand. “What does it matter?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Yang said. “What matters is, I’m right and she’s wrong.”

Oftentimes, Weiss would be jealous of Ruby and Yang, with their shared memories, jokes and playful arguments. This was not one such time.

“I swear, I will-”

Blake cleared her throat. “How about we put it to the test?”

Ruby blinked. Yang frowned. Ruby licked at Weiss palm, and she drew her hand back with a surprised yelp.

“What’d you mean?” Ruby asked.

Blake shrugged as though the idea had just come to her, though Weiss rather thought not. “We see which one of you is faster.”

“What does the winner get?” Yang asked.

“I was going to say dignity, but I think we left that possibility behind a while ago,” Blake said, one eyebrow quirked.

“Loser officially shuts up, then,” Yang suggested. “Sounds good to me.”

“Uh - Yang. You do realise that means we kinda gotta… next to each other?”

Yang’s frown deepened. “Oh. Yeah. That’s… not super great, but I guess we’ve already sorta- uh - you know. Do we just do it ourselves or something and time it?”

Weiss decided it was about time she stepped in and imposed some structure on this madness.

“Let’s ensure this doesn’t occupy the entirety of our day, shall we?” she said. “You both lay down next to each other. Blake and I each try to… make you-”

“Come?” Yang supplied, smirking now.

“Yes,” Weiss said acerbically. “We both try to make you come - if Blake is quite alright with that, of course - and whoever does first, loses. Then we resume our studies and our practise. The winner gets one hour during which they may gloat, and then neither will speak of it again.”

Blake nodded in agreement.

Ruby shrugged. “I mean, then we’ll know that Yang’s the quickshot.”

Yang stomped a foot on the floor. “That’s it. We’re doing this right here, right now. Get naked, Ruby.”

Yang was already half-way through stripping, with her top haphazardly discarded and her skirt wayway down her thighs, when she froze. She glanced sideways to Ruby, suddenly looking rather concerned, and when she spoke, her voice was soft. “If you’re okay with that, I mean.”

Ruby looked from Yang to Blake, eyes alight with something eager, and she nodded. “Yeah. Let’s… do this. Just don’t sulk when you lose again.”

Any remaining doubt or hesitancy drained off Yang’s face and she grinned cockily. “Oh, I won’t.”

It all felt rather surreal as they went through a routine similar to whenever they were to watch a movie. The mattresses from the bottom bunks were pulled out to the center of the room and placed flush to one another. Blankets were arranged. Of course, they usually didn’t have Blake’s assortment of toys with them for movies, but now she’d procured her bag and set it beside their make-shift bed.

“So... “ Yang said. “How’re we gonna do this?”

Weiss gave her a flinty look, which was a difficult thing to do when the other girl was gloriously naked.. “Half of this was your idea.”

“And the other half was Blake’s,” Yang protested. “Besides, it’s not exactly fair if I decide the rules, is it?”

She had a point there. Presumably, Blake thought so too, because she said.

“If everyone is agreeable to it, we’ll start with maybe with a bit of…” She frowned, searching for a word, then sighed and said. “Warm-up.”

“Romantic,” Yang said.

“You said you didn’t want to make the rules,” Weiss said. “Don’t meddle.”

“Fine.”

“Let’s say ten minutes,” Blake continued. “No groping. No hands on anything that'd be covered by underwear otherwise?”

“So… Stripclub rules?” Ruby said.

Everyone looked at her. Ruby’s eyes widened in a panic and her cheeks flushed red.

“I didn’t say anything,” she squeaked.

“Let’s move along from questions we don’t want answered,” Weiss said. “After those ten minutes, we check and make sure everyone’s ready, and if so, we proceed. First person to climax loses. Agreed?”

“Fuck it,” Yang said. “Let’s do this.”

She gave Blake’s arm a little tug and the faunus stripped down before following Yang down onto the mattress, crawling on top of the blonde and kissing her softly.

Weiss shrugged out of her uniform jacket and reached for the first button of her shirt, then looked down at Ruby where she lay on her back, watching her expectantly. She decided she rather enjoyed the imbalanced, and straddled Ruby, pinning her wrists carefully above her head before leaning in and kissing her.

Time passed. Five minutes? Ten? Fifteen? Weiss hadn’t the slightest clue. She lost herself in the warmth of Ruby’s body underneath hers, the softness of her hair as she ran her fingers through it, the little sounds she made every so often when Weiss did something she liked especially much.

She was only vaguely aware of Blake and Yang beside them, of how that Yang had rolled them over so that she was on top, and how she was taking advantage of the fact that there weren’t any specified rules against her touching Blake.

Once she was positive ten minutes had passed by, and by the time Ruby was beginning to squirm underneath her, Weiss pulled back. She took a moment to appreciate the sight of Ruby with her hair in complete disarray and her lips parted as she panted eagerly.

Beside her, Blake slid smoothly out from underneath Yang.

“Are we ready?” Blake asked, taking a moment of her own to appreciate Ruby.

“Obviously,” Weiss said.

“Yup,” Ruby said.

“Been ready for the past five minutes. Come on. I’ve got gloating rights to collect.”

Weiss caught Blake’s gaze, noting that the faunus girl had already brought out a toy. They exchanged a nod… and got started.

Weiss settled between Ruby’s spread legs, indulging in a few kisses up the girl’s thighs and the trembling and furtive glances that followed.

Then she began to eat her girlfriend out.

It was not as the flowery language of Blake’s smut described it, lapping at the sweet ambrosia of… whatever vapid nonsense. But it wasn’t bad, either, as she had initially worried and Ruby’s response made it all the better.

From where she lay, Weiss had a reasonably good view of Ruby’s face. The slightly vacant expression, the furrowed brows, the upturned corner of her mouth. In the background, she could hear Yang make noises every so often over the buzz of the vibrator Blake was using on her, but it wasn’t long before she lost herself to her task.

“So…” she heard Yang say in a strained voice attempting casual conversation. “How’s Weissicle at giving head?”

Weiss would’ve said something, or perhaps reached for the nearest object with which to bludgeon Yang, but she was somewhat occupied.

Ruby whimpered. “I mean, I don’t exactly have anyone to compare her to, but - _Mmm_ \- she’s so good, Yang.”

“I’m definitely borrowing her off you, then.”

“Sure. If you wanna. Just gotta ask nicely.”

How long she lay in worship of her leader, Weiss didn’t know. She found a rhythm that Ruby seemed to enjoy and stuck with it. Before long, Ruby’s hand tangled greedily in her hair and the muscles of her stomach and legs began to tense. Yang swore, voice ragged. It was going to be a tight finish, it would seem. Weiss teased a finger at Ruby’s entrance and sucked at her clit. Ruby moaned, loud and shameless.

“Aw. Are you coming already, sis?” Yang asked. She attempted to add something else, but cut off into a breathy, drawn out “Fuuuck.”

“No. Totally not. Not even close, in fact. Not… Not close.”

Ruby cried out first, legs locking around Weiss, hips gently rolling in search of more friction before going limp. Weiss gave the girl’s clit one last lick, and it was like running live electricity through her. Her next kiss, she placed on Ruby’s trembling stomach, between her breasts, and finally, on her cheek.

Blake’s vibrator had gone quiet, and Yang lay in a sweaty trembling mess next to Ruby. The faunus caught Weiss’ eye.

“Nearly a draw, but Ruby lost by a few seconds.”

Weiss shrugged. “I suppose that settles it.”

“You hear that, Rubes?” Yang said, a touch blearily. “I’m the champion.”

“Yeah… sure. That’s great.”

Blake was staring at her, staring at her lips, and her dark gaze drew Weiss closer. Weiss lay her hand on Blake’s hip, skimming her fingers up along her back, and feeling the tension gathered there.

She waited for a moment for Blake to take the initiative, but when she didn’t, Weiss closed the distance between them and kissed her. Blake melted against her, meeting her in a hungry, sloppy mess of a kiss. A ragged moan slipped past the seal of their lips and Weiss realised Blake had slipped a hand inside her own pants. She considered chiding her, decided against it, and kissed her again.

They stumbled a little and Weiss found herself forced to hold on to Blake to steady her as the girl hunched forward, stroking herself with a nearly desperate fervor. It was only then that Weiss realised what Blake was getting off to - besides herself, of course. Ruby had crawled over to Yang and currently lay draped more or less across her side, resting her cheek against one of Yang’s breasts.

Perhaps it should have hurt her ego to be more or less ignored, but Weiss found herself rather enjoying the utter abandon with which Blake stared and with which she touched herself. She’d have whispered suggestive filth in Blake’s ear if only she’d had the time to do so, but before she’d thought of something appropriately depraved, Blake was coming and it was all Weiss could do to hold on to her.

“You are unbelievable,” she found herself saying, as Blake shuddered and her fingers dug into Weiss’ forearm.

“Thanks?” Blake rasped.

“It was not a compliment.” She paused a beat, then added, more softly. “Are you alright?”

“Yes. Sorry. That was… sudden.”

“I say.”

Blake’s legs seemed to regain some of their strength and things turned into more of a regular embrace. In the background, it looked as though both Yang and Ruby were asleep, or nearly there.

“Am I to suppose things went according to your plan?” Weiss said, voice pitched low.

“Better than planned,” Blake said, a touch sheepish. “As you probably saw.”

Weiss snorted. “I did.”

They kissed again.

“Mmm,” Blake moaned. “You taste like her.”

“Obviously,” Weiss said. “What’s next?”

Blake’s teeth glinted as she grinned.

***

It was difficult to maintain a relationship such as theirs, and Weiss had expected nothing less. Under her leadership they kept everything working smoothly through careful planning and rational dialogue.

“Yang-” Weiss choked out, fingers desperately digging into the blonde’s forearms.

Yang pulled away from the bruising kiss she’d been placing on Weiss throat, but the two fingers she’d shoved up inside of Weiss kept moving inexorably. Her smile was just a touch smug, just a touch cruel, and it made Weiss even wetter to see it.

“What’s the matter, babe?” Yang whispered in saccharine tones. “Are you going to come for me - right here in the showers where anyone could walk in?”

“No,” Weiss lied, barely able to get enough air in her lungs to speak. “No - No, I’m not-”

“I wonder what daddy would say if he saw you now?” Yang added a third thick, calloused finger and Weiss saw stars. “Prim and proper Weiss Schnee, getting fucked like a-”

Weiss was quite certain Yang tacked on some degrading noun at the end of the sentence, but she never heard which as her orgasm struck her like a sledgehammer to the solar plexus. She gasped desperately for breath, clenching on Yang’s fingers and clung desperately as her legs nearly gave out from underneath her.

She could hear talking from somewhere nearby and stumbled over to the showerhead next to Yang’s, fighting not to wince as she turned on the water and an ice cold spray doused her. Pyrrha and Nora came in through the door a moment later.

“Oh. Hello Yang. Hello Weiss.”

Pyrrha’s tone was friendly and polite, as always, but there was a moment where Weiss caught her eye and she could see the red-head’s gaze flit from Weiss’ throat, to Yang, and back. Was that a smile on the Mistralians face? It was too brief to tell, and when Pyrrha stepped under the spray, Weiss gratefully went back to minding her own business. Perhaps she’d imagined it, perhaps not. She did not feel equipped to deal with it just then, and Yang engaged the two other girls in conversation.

She still had that cocky grin on her face, the bitch, and Weiss grabbed her shampoo just to have an excuse not to look at her. When the two girls finally left, Weiss rounded on Yang.

“Do you see?!” She found herself hissing. “If they had walked in a few moments earlier-”

“They would’ve seen your o-face,” Yang supplied, ever helpful. “So what?”

Weiss opened her mouth. Closed it again. She wasn’t ashamed of whatever complicated, tangled mess she and her team had. Not really. So why hide it?

“Beyond the impropriety of it I would very much like it if I was able to look Pyrrha in the eye for the remainder of our time here at Beacon.”

Yang snorted. “Pyrrha realised something had happened, but I dunno if she’d ever suspected you actually let me fuck you here.”

“We can but hope,” Weiss said.

Yang stepped out of her own shower, and under the spray of Weiss’. She gently pulled Weiss close, kissing her with a tenderness that contrasted their earlier tryst wonderfully. Weiss loved it when Yang held her. It made her feel delicate and safe. She’d never, ever admit that, but Yang probably knew.

“Do you think they’re done yet?” Yang asked.

“Who?”

“Ruby and Blake,” Yang said, sighing. “Do you think they’re done fucking yet?”

“Uh-” Weiss frowned. “I don’t-”

“Don’t get me wrong,” Yang said. “I appreciate not being around when my little sister bangs my girlfriend - man does that sound weird to actually say - and I like hanging out with you, but I know that’s why you suggested we go work out.”

“Oh.”

Yang’s smile had just a fraction of sadness to it. “There’s no need to be coy about it, Weiss. I get it. You can just tell me, next time.”

Weiss winced. “We’ve been attempting to ensure you don’t feel excluded.”

“I get that and it’s sweet, but you can just come out and say it if you want some alone time.”

Weiss kissed her, trying to convey the apology she didn’t know how to put to words. “We’ll think of that in the future.”

“Good.” Yang’s hands settled on Weiss’ shoulders and gave her a gentle push. “Now, let’s see if you’re as good at giving head as Ruby seems to think you are.”

***

They adopted a different strategy from that point onwards in regards to their relationship. Whenever Blake, herself and Ruby wanted some alone time, they told Yang, who dutifully made herself scarce for a while. It had its benefits in that it made the planning much easier. But at the same time, Weiss didn’t miss the way Yang’s expression fell just a tiny bit more every time she was excluded. Whenever Weiss spoke to her about it, though, she’d deny anything was wrong, and cut the conversation short, so life went on.

The idea had been Blake’s, as was always the case with the very best and very worst of their ideas. It took her a week to bring it up to Weiss. It took another week for them to work up the courage to suggest it to Ruby. Ruby decided they were doing it the next day. Telling Yang - that is to say, telling her they were going out, not specifically what they were doing while out - was something neither Blake nor Weiss managed until a few hours before they were set to leave.

Upon being told, Yang simply shrugged and slipped further under the covers of her bed, stating she had shows to catch up on in any case. The barest suggestion of hurt in her tone left Weiss’ stomach roiling with guilt, and it was made all the worse by how unrepentantly excited she was at the prospect of the evening planned.

Weiss distracted herself with preparations, and when they were set to leave, everything was ready, according to her plans and-

“Change of plans,” Yang said, pushing herself out of bed. “I’m coming along.”

Well. Shit.

Ruby frowned. “Are you sure? I don’t know exactly what they’ve got planned or anything, but I’m pretty sure it’s the kinda stuff you usually don’t wanna hang around for.”

Weiss and Blake exchanged a look. 

“It is,” Weiss confirmed.

“Though, if you want to come along, we won’t stop you,” Blake added. “We just assumed you didn’t.”

Yang smiled. It looked a little forced. “I’m bored, and I figured it might be best if someone went along to ensure you didn’t drag my baby sister into something too pervy. Is that a problem?”

Weiss forced herself not to look over to Ruby or Blake for support. That was the coward’s way out of this.

“Of course not,” she said. “We simply thought you might like the warning ahead of time.”

“Consider me warned,” Yang said. “Shall we?”

“Yeah. The bullhead to Vale leaves in ten minutes.”

They trooped into the transport some eight minutes later and settled in their seats and waited for the remaining two minutes to see if anyone else was taking the ride away from Beacon. Nobody did and with a rumble of engines, they took off.

“We decided that tonight we’d work with some _trust exercises_ ,” Blake said, and something about the cadence of her voice and the emphasis made Weiss suspect she’d written it all down and practised it. “To that end…”

She brought out a pair of glasses with tinted lenses and offered them to Ruby.

“Bit tacky, isn’t it?” Yang asked.

Weiss sighed. “It’s not fashion. It’s a blindfold.”

Ruby accepted the shades and put them on. Weiss reached forward and touched a gauge at their side. “Woah. I can’t see anything. Like, anything at all.”

“We reasoned that walking the streets of Vale wearing a blindfold would arouse suspicion. This will not.”

“Where did you even get those?” Yang asked. “What’re they for?”

“Winter sent them to me. They’re Atlesian special operations gear, designed for desert and arctic conditions, to protect the wearer from the glare reflected off ice and sand… Or if you’re forced to fight with the sun in your eyes. Whoever made them seems to have gotten a touch too excited and made it possible to raise the settings to the point where one cannot see at all, which is where this idea came from.”

Yang shook her head. “Someone’s taken their kinks way, way too far.”

Blake snorted. “Truly? Imagine I’ve seen your search history, because I have, and consider if you really want to pass judgement.”

Yang’s cheeks went bright pink. “I think maybe I -uh - wanna retract what I just said.”

Blake nodded solemnly. “You might want to do that.”

“Sure, and uh - sorry. I just thought it’d be cute. I never would’ve…”

Weiss cast Blake a look. Blake looked at Ruby, then leaned in close to Weiss' ear. “A buttplug with a tail on the end.”

“Ah.”

“Anyway,” Blake said, louder. “Trust exercises. Ruby - We want you to tell us if you ever feel even a little bit uncomfortable. We will pause, or stop, the moment you ask.”

Ruby grinned. “Please. I’ve wanted to do this all day.”

“Regardless. Remember that.”

Ruby nodded. “Gotcha. My safeword is ‘My hearing is lots better than you think it is, and now I know about Yang’s buttplug fantasy.’”

Yang glanced out of the window as if considering whether or not she’d survive the jump if she were to attempt an escape… and perhaps whether or not jumping regardless was the preferable option.

Weiss reached forward and touched a finger to a button at the frames of Ruby’s shades.

“Oh, hey,” Ruby said. “I can see again. That’s so cool.”

“We’ll move to the blindfold later,” Weiss said. “Blake? You had some idea?”

“Yes,” Blake said. “Let’s get started. Yang. Be a dear and go talk to the pilot. Distract him a little.”

“Sure…” Yang said. “Why?”

Blake smiled. “Ruby. Take off your underwear and give it to Weiss.”

Yang undid the top two buttons of her shirt and hurried up to the pilot as Ruby obediently reached underneath her skirt. It was not as though she’d let her girlfriend move ahead if the pilot was watching, but Ruby didn’t know that, and apparently didn’t care. She raised her hips off the seat and slid her panties down her thighs, struggling for a moment to get them past her combat boots, and then held them up by a single finger.

Weiss’ heart was pounding in her chest by that point and she quickly snatched them and stuffed them into her bag. Even in her haste, she couldn’t help but notice that the fabric was already somewhat damp.

“Give me your scroll, Weiss,” Blake said.

“Why?” Weiss asked, even as she did so.

“Yours is custom. Heavily encrypted, right?”

“Yes,” Weiss said. “Again, I ask, why?”

“I’d rather nobody but us ever see the pictures.”

“What pictures- Ah.” Weiss frowned. “I see. Very well.”

Blake had already taken the scroll and entered Weiss’ 10 digit password. She settled across the ship and pointed the scroll at Weiss and Ruby.

“Ruby. We’re going to be taking a few pictures, if that’s alright with you. Ever since you and Weiss took some back in Vale, I’ve wanted a few for myself, so I thought we’d start there.”

“Okay,” Ruby said, grinning and bouncing precariously on her seat. “I knew you did. Your eyes got all huge when I showed you them.”

“They were very… nice,” Blake said.”

“There are gonna be better. Come here, Weiss. I want you to be in it, too.”

They began to take photos. Weiss presumed it might not look too different from a few huntresses on their way out for a night on town, at first glance. It was fortunate that Yang, her flirting and her gorgeous, unfairly perky breasts were keeping the pilot busy, though, because the veneer of respectability did not last long.

Ruby pressed up close to Weiss’ side and began to hike her skirt up along her thighs. By the look on her face, Blake was getting quite the view. Weiss envied her somewhat, but she suspected she needn’t wait long to see what her teammate was seeing.Ruby glanced her way and smirked a little, then spread her legs a touch wider. 

Weiss’ heart pounded in her chest and she reminded herself to stay calm and in control. Ruby’s arm tightened a little around her waist and she leaned in to whisper in Weiss’ ear.

“You have no idea how wet you’re both making me.”

Weiss felt her resolve crack and shatter. She grabbed Ruby by her lapels and pulled her in for a hot, messy kiss.

“I cannot believe I once thought you innocent,” Weiss panted, fingers tangling in Ruby’s hair as she kissed her once more.

Ruby moaned softly as they parted, wiping at her lips and grinning. “Did ya get that, Blake?”

It took Blake a moment to recover enough to speak. “Yeah. I’ll show you.”

Weiss held up a hand, forestalling her. “Not yet. One more picture.”

She checked on Yang and the pilot, none the wiser, and then began to arrange Ruby’s position. She parted her legs a touch wider and raised the skirt until even she could see Ruby’s dark, slick curls. Weiss own underwear stuck to her sex and she couldn’t help but to make a presentation of pulling them to the side, stroking a finger once along her wet folds, presenting the digit to Blake.

She wondered what the faunus saw when she looked at them, both with the skirts up, their underwear out of the way, their… cunts bared. They probably looked utterly shameless, depraved in a way nobody would have ever supposed either of them would. Nobody who had ever known her before Beacon would ever have suspected it, that she’d be capable of something like this.

Maybe Yang was right and she was a slut. If so, she happily embraced the fact.

Whatever Blake was seeing when she looked at them, it had left her face flushed red all the way up to the tips of her human ears. She looked almost reverent, as was proper.

“Any further directions?” Weiss asked, feeling just a touch smug.

Blake shook her head. “No. It’s perfect.”

She snapped one last picture.

***

“What’re you guys feeling like?” Yang asked

They’d gathered in a little pancake house, settled into one of the booths by a pretty brunette in her early thirties, with frazzle brown hair pulled into a bun. There, they were perusing menus featuring syrup-slathered abominations of carbs and sugar that despite her best judgement, had Weiss’ mouth watering.

“Nothing just yet,” Weiss said, despite her stomach’s growl of protest. “Blake. Let’s see those pictures you took.”

Blake licked her lips and moved around to Weiss’ and Ruby’s side of the table, settling between them. Weiss helped her unlock her scroll, and Blake fiddled with it for a few moments, and then held it up between them. 

She began to scroll through the pictures. Ruby, smiling, with her back to the Bullhead’s hull. Ruby and Weiss with their arms around one another. There was an expression on her face Weiss’ barely recognised from any other picture she’d seen of herself as she grew up. Happiness, she realised. Unguarded happiness. The next had the two of them in the same position, but Ruby’s skirt had been hiked up to expose a few inches of creamy thigh, and her smile had turned to something decidedly sensual.

“Look at Ruby go,” Blake murmured, eyes drifting from the picture and to the girl beside her. “Looks as though you were enjoying yourself.”

Ruby’s cheeks turned a little red. “Maybe I was.”

Across the table, Yang rolled her eyes.

Blake swiped for the next picture and in it, Weiss could see just the faintest shadow of dark curls between Ruby’s thighs. She bit down on her lip.

“Alright, screw this,” Yang muttered, and got to her feet.

Weiss had expected her to declare she’d changed her mind and that she was returning to Beacon on the first available flight, or that she’d go for a walk while they looked at the photos, but the blonde did neither. Instead, she moved to their side of the table and squeezed in next to Blake.

“Yang,” Ruby said, eyes a little wide, cheeks aflame. “Are you sure you-”

Yang shrugged. “Screw it. It’s not like I haven’t seen you with your tits out before, Rubes. Might as well see what’s making Blake and Weiss here soak their panties.”

Yang leaned in and peered at the picture. She raised an eyebrow, and said nothing. Blake hesitated for a moment, then switched to the next. Now, Ruby’s were spread wide enough that she was fully exposed, and Weiss reflected it was likely well that she hadn’t been able to see all of this back in the Bullhead or she likely would have been risking settling between her girlfriend’s thighs to taste her. Pilot be damned.

Ruby looked from the picture, to the floor, and then over to Yang, eyes searching. Their eyes met for a moment and both of their blushes worsened, if such a thing was even possible. Yang reached out over Blake’s shoulders and gave Ruby’s hair a ruffle. She shook her head.

“I can’t believe you did that, but I’m kinda impressed and proud you did in a weird way.”

“Thanks,” Ruby mumbled, and reached forward to swipe the picture away.

They reached the last one, where Weiss and Ruby sat pressed together, both of them baring themselves to the camera. Blake had dared the camera flash and Weiss could see the wetness clinging to Ruby’s sex and the wet spot on her own underwear. She barely recognised the girl in the picture.

On the surface, she looked like the Weiss Schnee she’d always thought herself to be. Slender, pale, with slight, elegant curves of hips and breasts, immaculate grooming and conditioning leaving her legs smooth and supple.

But this girl was almost a stranger. She sat there, exposed, and loving it. She looked utterly shameless. 

Free.

“I see you couldn’t help but to join in, Weiss, you little slut,” Yang purred.

Weiss felt a tremor of arousal rock her and she drew a deep breath in through her nose as she settled down, praying Yang wouldn’t notice her reaction. She’d never hear the end of it, if she did.

“Shut up, Yang,” she muttered.

Someone cleared their throat and everyone jerked out of their reverie. A young man stood a few feet away, notepad in hand, and an uncertain smile on his lips. “Uhm. I’m sorry. Are you ready to order?”

Yang dealt with it. She was the best for that sort of a thing. She smiled warmly enough that his insecurity mostly seemed to disappear and his expression soon echoed hers. “Just a moment, buddy. We’re still deciding.”

“Of course. I’ll be back in a bit, then.”

Weiss took a few more moments to stare at Ruby and herself in the picture. Was it narcissistic? Perhaps. Weiss cared little for whether or not it was. She liked that girl, who was confident and cared little for what anyone else thought of her, and wanted to see more of her. Fortunately, they had an entire day at their disposal.

Blake handed her back her scroll and Weiss pocketed it.

“Have you decided on what you want, Ruby?” She asked.

Ruby gave her menu one last gauging look. “Yup. Pancakes, and bacon, and I think some apple pie for dessert. And a big glass of cold milk. If they have that, which they better, cos how’re you supposed to eat pancakes cold milk? How, I ask you, how?

“Good.” Weiss reached over to tap the gauge at the side of Ruby’s shades, cutting off her vision entirely.

Ruby turned her head this way and that. She held a hand out in front of her. She wiggled her fingers.

“Huh,” she finally said. “Nothing. That’s so cool.”

Weiss pressed in a little closer, so that she could whisper in Ruby’s ear. “Now comes the trust part of the trust exercise. Blake and I will keep an eye out to ensure nobody is watching you… and you will touch yourself. If we tell you to stop, you stop immediately. If not, you keep going.”

Ruby breath a shivery breath. “And if I -uh- what if I come?”

“Is that likely?” Blake asked.

Ruby swallowed. “Kinda, yeah.”

“If you’re about to come, I suggest you warn us first,” Weiss said. “And I suggest you try to keep it down.”

“Oh. Okay.”

And without any further prompting, Ruby let her hand drop underneath the table and beneath her skirt. Weiss cast a glance around the restaurant in a flurry of panic, but nobody was watching. Blake had arranged her menu so that it stood on the table and provided some cover, and with Yang flanking her, you’d have to walk right on by or pay very close attention to see what Ruby was doing.

Weiss was close enough to see what she was doing and she had to fight very hard not to stare in so obvious a fashion as to give the game away. She tried to peruse her menu for a moment, but her gaze kept slipping.

Yang shook her head and got back to her feet, settling opposite them again. “I can’t believe you guys. If someone figures it out, I never knew any of you.”

Blake grinned and her hand vanished under the table, too. She leaned in close to Ruby, whispering in her ear. Their leader’s face was turning red and Weiss could _hear_ how wet she was.

A whimper slipped past Ruby’s lips. Weiss reached over and gave her thigh a sharp squeeze. “Be silent or someone will hear you.”

Ruby nodded emphatically and kept touching herself. Her every breath was tinged with the softest moan and the gentlest shiver.

Steps approached.

“Stop,” Blake said.

Ruby whimpered and her fingers slowed, then stilled.

An old woman walked on by, none the wiser, and even smiled at Weiss as their gazes met.

“Continue,” Blake said.

She’d not even finished ennounciating the word before Ruby was touching herself again.

“Is it… is it okay if I come?” Ruby asked voice trembling, finishing the sentence with a soft grunt. “Cos… I think I’m gonna come.”

“Not yet,” Weiss said. “Keep yourself on the edge. Can you do that for us?”

Ruby made a soft sound of despair. “Yes.”

Weiss leaned over and kissed her cheek. “Good girl.”

Then she waved over the young waiter.

“Have you decided?” He asked, clipboard at the ready.

“Yang. What did you want?” Weiss asked. She turned to Ruby, lowering her voice slightly. “Now, you may come.”

Yang’s eyes widened. “Uh. I think I’ll go with pancakes, bacon… and the strawberry Milkshake. Weiss- are you sure about-”

Ruby was drawing shivery, rapid breaths, her arm still, but her fingers flicking over her clit. Her cheeks were flushed a deep scarlet. Tension was setting into her arms and legs, leaving the muscles taut.

“And you, miss?” The waiter asked, turning to Ruby.

Ruby made a soft squeaking sound and bit down hard on her bottom lip, coming as the attention was turned to her. She trembled behind the cover of the menu and Weiss had no idea how the guy failed to notice just what was transpiring before his eyes. With a feeble whimper, Ruby straightened and cleared her throat. When she spoke, her voice came out shaky and sleepy. “What she said. Just… Just add some extra bacon and a cup of coffee.”

Weiss and Blake placed their own orders and the moment the guy left, Ruby leaned up against Weiss’ shoulder. Blake relieved her of the shades, pocketing them, then took Ruby’s hand and lifted it to her lips. She kissed Ruby’s sticky fingers lightly, then licked her lips. Weiss cast her a sharp look before she began suckling on the girl’s fingers and Blake let go with a roll of her eyes.

“I cannot believe you just did that,” Yang muttered, voice slightly breathless. “I was expecting him to throw us out or something. I mean, once he’d gone to change his underwear.”

“M’full of surprises,” Ruby mumbled.

She was looking up at Weiss, staring in her eyes, and Weiss felt a surge of tenderness at the look. She bent down and kissed Ruby softly. She hadn’t expected Ruby to meet the kiss with a hungry swipe of her tongue and a throaty little moan, nor for her hand to dip down between her thighs once more, but as Ruby had just said. She was full of surprises.

“Enough already,” Yang hissed under her breath. “I get it. it’s wicked hot to get it on in here, but I’ve kinda gotten invested in the idea of those pancakes now, and if you get us thrown out, I’m going to be hungry and cranky.”

“She has a point,” Blake noted. “Once we might get away with. Twice - less likely.”

Weiss broke the kiss, ignoring Ruby’s whine of protest, and took the girl’s hand out from beneath her skirt.

“That’s enough for now,” she said. “We’ve got a long night ahead of us and we wouldn’t want to wear you out just yet.”

Ruby’s brows furrowed into the closest thing to a scowl she could manage, but she straightened in her seat and, after a look around to make sure nobody was watching, took a napkin and wiped her hand on it.

“Wearing me out,” she muttered. “As if you could.”

“That’s the spirit,” Blake said. “You’ll need that.”

Yang shook her head in disbelief. “I can’t believe I decided to come along for this.”

For all her talk, her cheeks were pink and Weiss could see the outline of her nipples poking out against the fabric of her top where her leather jacket wasn’t obscuring it. She pretended not to notice.

“You could still take a bullhead back to Beacon,” Blake noted, just a touch playful.

“And let you do something even weirder to Ruby without me being around to put a stop to it? Hell no.”

Blake snorted. “Are you jealous?”

Yang glared. “Am not!”

“Mm-hmm… and you wouldn’t like for me to come over there to sit with you? Maybe run my hand up and down your thigh. Tease along the edge of your shorts, as if I might just dip my fingers inside?”

Yang’s stony expression was thoroughly ruined by the shiver that ran along her body. Blake got to her feet and settled across the table, next to Yang, and leaned in close enough to begin to whisper in her ear. Weiss couldn’t hear more than every tenth word, but by Yang’s expression, it was all utter filth.

Weiss smiled and wrapped her arm around Ruby’s shoulders. Her girlfriend made a soft, pleased sound and nuzzled up against her neck. There, she began to place a lazy row of wet, open-mouthed kisses along Weiss’ throat.

“You’re incorrigible,” Weiss groused, cupping Ruby’s jaw and pulling her up for a chaste kiss.

“All your fault,” Ruby muttered and stole another kiss. Their eyes met and the red-head’s voice dropped into a lower, smokier register. “You got me so wet. When we get out of here I’m going to show you when I come all over your leg.“

Weiss only just managed to avoid combusting on the spot. Primarily because she realised someone had caught on to what they were up to. The waitress was serving someone else by the counter, but she was watching Weiss and Ruby out of the corner of her eye, and her cheeks were rosy.

Weiss clenched her thighs against a fresh surge of need as an idea struck her. She leaned in, taking Ruby’s earlobe between her teeth and giving it a tug, then let go and whispered. “How would you feel about someone else watching you?”

Ruby’s silver eyes widened for a moment and she looked at Weiss. “Uhm. Depends on who… and, I guess, how.”

“Don’t be too obvious about it,” Weiss said. “The woman at the counter. The pretty brunette.”

Ruby pretended to consider her menu and glanced over towards the waitress. Their eyes met for a moment, and the poor woman’s blush deepened. When Ruby turned her attention back to Weiss there was a fire lit in her eyes.

“What did ya have in mind?”

“Kiss me.”

It didn’t take a lot of prompting. Ruby leaned in and kissed Weiss, soft pecks at first, and then with lazy strokes of her tongue.

“Is she watching?” She asked Weiss in between hot, ragged breaths and kisses.

Weiss glanced over. The waitress had seated the old couple she’d been dealing with by the door and the young man was taking their order. The rest of her co-workers were clearly busy tending to the food. She stood slightly bent forward, bottom lip between her teeth, and watched.

Weiss pretended not to notice.

“Yes.”

“Wanna give her a bit more to enjoy?”

Weiss considered it. It might be pushing things, but she decided it was well worth the risk. 

“What did you have in mind?” She asked in echo of Ruby’s earlier statement.

Ruby smiled wickedly and moved a little further out on the seat to where Blake had sat. She captured the woman’s gaze and then, very, very slowly, spread her legs. The woman’s eyes widened. Her knuckles were turning white where she grabbed onto the counter’s top. Her tongue darted out over her lips in a nervous swipe, leaving them wet and glistening, and rather fetching. Weiss wasn’t sure how much she saw, but by the look on her face, it was quite a lot. When one of her co-workers came up to talk to her and to hand over a couple of plates stacked with food, she had to repeat herself three times before the woman even reacted. Strands of her hair had come loose from her bun and hung across her face.

Ruby returned to her seat next to Weiss, a wicked grin on her lips. “I think she liked that.”

Weiss snorted. “Liked it? I’d be surprised if she makes it home before she gets herself off. I’d bet she sneaks off to rub one out in the bathroom during her next break.”

Ruby shivered. “Wish we could see that.”

Weiss did, too, but their food was being carried over, and so the fun was over. For now.

“Some other time, perhaps.”

Ruby’s eyes gleamed. “Totally.”

***

After a generous serving of food as likely to kill them as any battle with the grimm, and the mandatory food coma that followed, Blake and Weiss led Ruby and Yang through the streets. With Ruby eagerly keeping pace and Yang lingering a few steps behind.

The streets were getting less and less crowded as evening drew near, and as they left Vale’s city center and began to move towards the sub-urban areas. Weiss and Blake had picked a spot they’d both thought perfect, but Ruby clearly wasn’t in the mood to wait. Twice, she pulled Blake along with her until she stood squeezed in between the Faunus’ body and a wall, kissing her greedily. The second time she guided Blake’s hands down to her rear and they were held up for several minutes as Ruby slipped her hands up underneath the other girl’s sweater.

“So…” Yang said, awkwardly shifting in place. “Uh. What do we do now?”

They were well outside of the city now and two girls were underneath the shadow cast by a thick oak. It had been a minute or two since they’d last run into someone walking a dog.

“We wait,” Weiss said.

She was very nearly as impatient as Yang, but not quite. Yang shifted in place as she watched Blake pin Ruby’s hands above her head, pressing forward to kiss her bared throat with enough ferocity that even with aura, Ruby would be visibly marked in the morning.

Weiss frowned as she watched Yang. She’d been a little uncomfortable throughout the night, and if she hadn’t insisted on coming, and insisted on staying, Weiss might have felt bad for her. Now, Weiss began to suspect that Yang wasn’t uncomfortable by what was going on. Not exactly. She was uncomfortable by her own reaction. She was turned on.

Weiss sidled up next to her, nudging the blonde’s hip with her own until she got the message and allowed her to slip underneath her arm. Blake left one last kiss to Ruby’s throat and the girl let out a soft moan as the faunus pulled away, dodging Ruby’s attempts to latch on.

“There we go,” Weiss said. “Come on. It’s not far, now.”

They kept on walking and made it around the block before they ran into their next complication. A bus stop. Ruby smiled brightly.

“Get your scroll, Weiss!”

She looked around just to make sure nobody was watching and then ran over to the bus stop, turning to face the rest of the team with the glass separating them. Then, with a little smirk, she pulled up her shirt and bra, pressing her bare breasts against the glass.

Weiss heaved a sigh and handed her scroll to Blake, who dutifully took it and made sure to document Ruby’s antics.

She lingered a few paces behind with Yang, who was facing away from the action, but kept it in her peripheral vision.

“I’m beginning to think that it’s not you guys who are a corrupting influence on Ruby,” Yang said. “Maybe she’s a corrupting influence on you.”

“I’m beginning to suspect that may be the case, yes,” Weiss agreed. “Enough of this nonsense.”

She stalked over to Ruby, who’d managed to tempt Blake to join her in the booth and was kissing the faunus passionately.

“Come on, both of you. We’ve not even arrived yet and you’re already… cavorting like a pair of savages.”

Blake broke the kiss and her words came out in between gasps as Ruby immediately attacked her throat. “Says the one… who got fucked… in an alley.”

Weiss gave Blake’s rear a firm smack and the sound of it echoed around the deserted street. That, at last, gained her attention.

“We’re almost there. At least then we can be assured of some… degree of privacy.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Ruby asked, her eyes dark with desire and excitement.

“The part where we do not get arrested,” Weiss said. “and the part where you are stripped and ravaged by Blake here.”

She abruptly went silent as two young men - boys really - walked on by. They cast a few glances their way and Weiss saw Ruby quite clearly wink at them.

“Have it your way,” Weiss muttered.

She waited until they were alone once more and then she squeezed herself in between Ruby and the glass.

“Weiss. what’re you- oh. Oooh…” Ruby’s question faded into a soft moan as Weiss’ hand dipped underneath her skirt and cupped her sex.

“I want you to listen to me very closely now, Ruby,” Weiss said, her voice as low and as threatening as she could make it. “Blake and I are going to take you here and now on the street, with your sister and anyone else who might come to watch it. We won’t stop until you come, so you better hurry it up.”

Ruby promptly made a soft, broken sound in her throat and rolled her hips against Weiss’ fingers. It would seem she agreed and that it wouldn’t be long. She set her hand against her thigh and Ruby obediently began to rock against it.

Weiss looked over the red-head’s shoulder at Blake. She was already pressing in tightly from behind, hands roaming up under Ruby’s shirt.

“Yang. Would you be so kind as to keep a lookout while we deal with Ruby?”

“Look-out? Again?”

“You’re more than welcome to join us,” Blake said. “If you’d prefer.”

Yang grumbled something and looked around the general vicinity. “You’d better hurry up. I don’t wanna have to explain to dad why he has to bail Ruby out of jail if we get caught.”

Judging by Ruby’s hot, ragged breath against Weiss neck and how it was misting up the glass behind her, and the desperately whining noises she made at the back of her throat, time wasn’t going to be a concern. 

Weiss own’ need, on the other hand, was beginning to become a problem, but unlike the others she had the self-control to cope.

“I think someone is coming,” Yang said.

Ruby didn’t stop.

“Ruby,” Weiss said, voice sharp. “Someone’s coming.

“No,” Ruby whined.. “No. Just… Just a sec. So close. So clooose. Now, now, I’m coming.”

She stifled a cry against Weiss’ neck as her orgasm crashed over her and if not for both Weiss and Blake holding onto her, she would likely have flopped bonelessly to the ground. As it was, they managed to guide her out of the booth and along the street, past an old couple walking their dog, and managed to pass it off as Ruby being a little bit drunk.

“You’re crazy,” Yang muttered, as they rounded a corner. “Rubes. You okay?”

“Mmm. Just fine.” Ruby detached from Weiss and Blake and latched onto Yang instead. The blonde shuddered at the embrace before schooling her expression once more. “I just came, like, really hard. I think I kinda know how you felt when you came after you went a whole week without.”

Yang smiled ruefully. “This isn’t how I imagined Beacon would be.”

“Nope. Same. This is way better, though. Fighting monsters and bad guys is fun, but this is even better.”

“Guess I can’t argue there.”

They walked for another ten minutes, cutting through a park before arriving at their destination. A tennis court. It was a nice neighborhood and the location was well taken care of, with a tall wire fence surrounding it and a taut net. When they stepped inside, bright spotlights activated at each side and bathed the entire court in bright illumination, a beacon in the surrounding darkness.

“Here we are,” Blake said.

She looked at Ruby and Weiss couldn’t describe that look as anything other than ‘ravenous’. It was intense enough that Ruby, for all her bold assertive and frankly, insane behaviour of the past hour, flushed deeply and seemed to shrink back a fraction of an inch.

“What now?” Yang asked.

“Now the real fun begins,” Blake said, and accepted Weiss’ scroll once more. “For starters, Ruby. Why don’t you walk up to the net and straddle it.”

They began to work through poses with Blake directing most of it, with the occasional contribution from Weiss or Ruby herself. Weiss kept an eye on Yang. At first she thought she might need to use the bathroom or something, by how she stood with her legs crossed, rocking slightly in place. Then she realised what she was actually seeing. Yang was getting herself off… or at the very least, taking some of the edge off.

She left it at that for a while and watched the show: Ruby walking up to the net as ordered, straddling it, and at Blake’s direction hiking her skirt up to show off her bare ass. Ruby, leaning over the net, skirt once more raised to show her bare ass and a hint of her sex peaking out between her thighs. Weiss assisted in taking a few pictures of Blake and Ruby together, her favourite’s being over by the benches, with Ruby laid out across Blake’s lap, and at the red-head’s own insistence, with Blake having spanking Ruby’s ass until it was noticeably red.

For a while, Ruby sat straddling Weiss’ lap and they kissed. Tenderly, at first, then more passionate, and finally far beyond any propriety in regards to where they were. Ruby’s hand slipped down the waistband of Weiss’ skirt and her fingers delved deep inside of her. Despite the awkward angle, it wasn’t long until Weiss finally came, crying out against Ruby’s collarbone. All the while, Blake took photos. Weiss imagined they’d all find them useful, should they ever be on separate assignments, far apart.

They managed to persuade Yang to help out with a few photos, too, of the three of them. For a short while, Ruby stood completely naked, with only the two of them to provide warmth and varying degrees of modesty. Then Blake took over and she and Ruby began to take photos of themselves together, kissing, touching, and Weiss returned her attention to Yang.

“Are you alright?”

“Fine,” Yang said automatically.

Weiss sighed and walked up to her, slipping underneath her arm and wrapping her own around Yang’s waist.

“It’s okay that you’re turned on.”

“I’m not-“

“Yes. You are.”

Yang looked down at her feet. “It’s just all this. It’s not… Ruby.”

“I did not say that it was, and even if it were, it’s not for me to judge.”

“Since when?” Asked Yang with a snort of laughter that didn’t carry any of her usual levity.

Weiss smiled a little. “I suppose that’s fair. Since… since you three made me a better person.”

Yang’s arm squeezed back around her waist and Weiss allowed her to pull her into a hug.

“I’m so fucking wet,” Yang said in a gravelly voice. “If I don’t get to come soon I think I’ll die.”

Weiss skimmed her fingers along the bare patch of skin between Yang’s top and her shorts. “I could help you with that. If you want me to.”

“Are you sure it’s not weird, with…” she glanced over to Ruby, who was on her knees in front of Blake, eating her out.

Yang shuddered.

“We are beyond weird at this point, I’d say.”

Yang squeezes her tight. “I tried not to. I don’t know what’s happening to me, but I tried so fucking hard not to like… this.”

Weiss unbuttoned the shorts and slipped her hand inside. As promised, Yang was absolutely drenched. She made a choked grunt of a sound when Weiss gently drew a finger along her swollen clit.

“Forget about guilt,” she said softly. “Just watch them and let me take care of you.”

Yang was all but hyperventilating. Weiss couldn’t blame her. Ruby had brought out Crescent Rose and was straddling it, rubbing herself along its barrel.

“Has she ever done that before?” Weiss asked.

“Once… fuck, Weiss. I caught her once on the shooting range like that. Used the vibrations to get off from whenever she shot. Even hit the damn target - oh fuck, Weiss, I’m gonna-“

Quite suddenly, Yang grabbed her hand and pulled it out of her shorts. She guided one of Weiss’ legs up between her own and began to frantically grind against it.

“I thought you couldn’t come like this.”

“Gonna try.”

Her fingers tightened hard, almost painfully, on Weiss’ ass and her breath was ragged against her neck.

“Did you stay and watch until she came? Weiss asked.

Yang made a low sound at the back of her throat, almost a sob, and nodded.

“And did you touch yourself?”

Yang’s thrusts were arrhythmic, sloppy and rough. Weiss was going to have bruises in the morning, and she loved the idea of it.

“Yes,” Yang moaned.

“Watch her. Nobody will know, and even if they were to know, they would not care. Blake gets off on the thought like you wouldn’t believe.”

Yang turned her head out and watched. Ruby was riding Crescent Rose’s barrel, hips rolling, soft whimpers slipping past her lips.

“She’s about to come,” Weiss whispered in Yang’s ear. “Let go. It’s alright. Come with her.”

Ruby let out a soft cry and Yang moaned helplessly along with her, squeezing Weiss to her, frantically riding her thigh. As Ruby whimpered out her release, Yang stiffened and let out an eerily similar sound as began to tremble.

Silence descended upon them in the aftermath. Ruby and Blake were hugging, indulging in the occasional, sloppy, tender kiss. Yang held on to Weiss tightly and kept her head bowed over her shoulder. Hot tears fell on the bare skin and Weiss squeezed her harder.

“You did nothing wrong,” Weiss said quietly.

“Let go of me,” Yang said, voice hollow.

“No,” Weiss said, voice firm. “Listen to me. You did nothing wrong.”

“Fine,” Yang said.

“No,” Weiss said again, fighting to keep herself calm. “Look at me.”

When Yang didn’t cooperate, she grasped her chin and turned the blonde’s head down so they were looking one another in the eye. Yang wasn’t a pretty cryer. Her eyes were red-rimmed and she had snot running down her nose. Weiss dabbed at her with her handkerchief.

“This relationship of ours is a gigantic mess,” Weiss said. “But it’s our mess. If you want to be part of it in any way, we’re all happy to have you. All of us. I’ve noticed you looking at Ruby, yes, but I’ve noticed her looking at you, too.”

Yang’s expression softened ever so slightly as she frowned. “Really?”

She took the handkerchief and blew her nose, then offered it back. Weiss scowled. Yang grinned ruefully and with a flare of her semblance, burned it to ashes.

“I will say this once, and once only, and you will never remind me of the fact that I did. Nobody, man or woman, could possibly avoid looking at you, Yang Xiao Long. You are unbelievably gorgeous.”

That managed to fluster Yang. It very nearly made the ego-stroking worth it. She opened her mouth and tried to say something, but it all devolved into stuttering. Finally, she simply said: “Well, duh.”

“But yes, she finds you at least as appealing to look at as you do her. If you wish to leave it at that, neither I nor Blake will push you. Either of you. But we won’t judge if you wish to do something, either.”

Yang smiled and touched Weiss’ cheek. There was something raw and tender about the simple, gentle touch, and a shudder ran down along Weiss’ limbs like electricity.

“You know… You’re not nearly as horrible a bitch as you look.”

Weiss grabbed Yang’s shirt and yanked her down a few inches, low enough to pursue a hot, aggressive kiss, during which Weiss simply couldn’t and wouldn’t resist the temptation to grab greedy handfuls of Yang’s breasts. They parted and panted, grinning at one another.

“Thank you,” Weiss said. “You’re not nearly as great a bimbo as _you_ look.”


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well. This is the end and so forth. This fic started off as a one-shot and had a few chapters added here and there because I enjoyed writing something where I could just write without having to think about plotting and character arcs. That didn't really work out towards the end, cos making pollination happen ain't easy. :D
> 
> Speaking of which, warning for pollination. Enjoy and let me know what you thought! :)

The weeks leading up to team RWBY’s first set of Beacon exams - barring being fired off a cliff and into a grimm-infested forest, of course - were trying. Time was limited. Privacy was limited. Tempers frayed. Pursuing a complicated relationship with four people in it during that was predictably difficult.

Yang sighed deeply from beside her for what must have been the hundredth time in an hour and Weiss nearly snapped her pencil in half.

“Would you kindly desist?” She hissed under her breath.

They were in the library, in their usual and preferred nook, studying. Or at least, they were supposed to. Yang had been struggling lately. She didn’t even snap back at Weiss. She simply muttered “sorry” and lowered her head to stare at her textbook on the applications of mixed dust.

Guilt gnawed at Weiss. She hadn’t meant it… like that. But then, when had she ever? When had her father, in his own opinion, ever truly meant any of his outbursts?

Weiss looked up and found the source of Yang’s distractions and morose attitude. Blake and Ruby were working on their own things by a table out of the stacks and in the far end of the main room. Ruby was currently sliding a hand up along Blake’s thigh. There was a light flush along the Faunus’ neck, but beyond that, one would not have been able to tell that someone had a hand up her skirt. Weiss bit her lip as she felt her pulse pound harder.

She sidled up closer to Yang, and though it went against her every instinct, she lay her arm across the girl’s shoulders. Yang stiffend, then slowly began to relax.

“I’m sorry,” Weiss said. “You were being a little bit annoying… and I’m stressed. I didn’t mean it.”

Yang smiled at her. It was still a little sad, but there was something behind the expression that Weiss would’ve walked over shattered glass to see more of.

“You’re getting better at that,” Yang noted.

“Apologising?”

“Not being a total bitch.”

Weiss rolled her eyes. “You’re too kind. Now tell me what’s on your mind.”

Yang glanced over to her sister and Blake. Ruby’s hand was still in territory that was mildly scandalous, but she’d also hiked up her own skirt and though Weiss and Yang couldn’t see what Blake was seeing, her expression suggested it was… a lot.

“It’s just… distracting.”

“Mmm. Ruby’s been even worse since we got back from our little excursion. I suppose we should have seen that coming.”

Yang shivered. “I guess the signs were there.”

Weiss gave her a squeeze and Yang leaned on her a little.

“I’m as frustrated as you are,” Weiss said. “I haven’t had time to really relax and get off in… five days now?”

“Six for me,” Yang muttered.

“And watching them turns you on,” Weiss supplied. “Trust me when I say I understand that feeling.”

“Do you?” Yang asked.

It was Weiss’ turn to sigh. “It’s less complicated for me, obviously.”

“Fuck,” Yang muttered to herself, as Ruby finally abandoned any pretense of teasing and began to work on getting Blake off properly. “Yeah. It’s definitely complicated.”

“Do you want me to help you?” Weiss asked softly.

Yang rolled her eyes. “I’m not in the mood for a pity fuck, Weiss.”

“Get over yourself,” Weiss hissed under her breath. “As I just said, I need it just as badly as you do. If you think it’s pity that makes me want to fuck you, then you’ve clearly not being paying attention.”

Yang deflated somewhat. “Sorry.”

Weiss stretched and brushed aside Yang’s long, golden locks. She leaned in close to the girl’s ear, smelling the lavender perfume and the cinnamon from her shampoo. Weiss tried to channel her best impression of Blake.

“You can be honest with me, Yang. There’s no need to feel ashamed. You like watching Ruby being a little slut and she clearly likes being one.”

“I thought we agreed not to use that word. Goodwitch had a seminar and everything.”

“That’s not what she meant and we both know it. Don’t dodge the subject.”

Weiss unsnapped the button of Yang’s shorts, laying her hand just above on the blonde’s bare stomach. The muscle tensed and bunched underneath soft skin.

“Yes,” Yang said. “I like it, okay?”

“Good. Do you want me to touch you, Yang?”

Yang made a needy sound.

“Use your words,” Weiss chided, smirking as she took the girl’s earlobe between her teeth.

“Yes,” Yang gasped.

Weiss dragged her nails along Yang’s abdomen and then gently slipped her hand down the blonde’s pants, through the gentle bristle of her curls, to the hot slippery flesh of her sex.

“Seems as though you really like the show,” Weiss noted.

Yang stifled a gasp. “Yeah. You know I do. Fuck, Weiss. Stop teasing.”

Weiss decided to grant the request and slipped two fingers as deep inside of Yang as the angle would allow. Yang groaned.

“Be silent,” Weiss told her.

“Easy for you to say.”

Perhaps it was. At that moment, Weiss cared little for fairness. She wanted to bring Yang off, hard and fast, before anyone caught on to what was going on. Fortunately, she had an idea on how to accomplish that.

“She still likes showing herself off, doesn’t she?” she whispered into Yang’s ear, even as her fingers made startlingly loud, wet squelching sounds between the other girl’s thighs.

“Y-yeah,” Yang panted.

“I saw her the other day when you spoke… She’d just come out of the shower and you were in bed. I saw the way you couldn’t keep your eyes off her.”

Yang moaned softly. Perhaps in protest. Perhaps not.

“I can’t blame you, of course,” Weiss said. “And the fact that you can’t take your eyes off your sister’s breasts isn’t the point. The point is that she came to me after and she was wet. She was so wet, Yang, from just standing there, having a perfectly innocent conversation. With you.”

Yang whimpered. Her hips bucked against Weiss’ fingers.

“This leads me to conclude,” Weiss breathed against the blonde’s ear. “That she wanted you to watch her. That she liked it.” 

Yang bit her lip and trembled silently as she came. She buried her face against Weiss’ neck and, hot, humid breath washing over her skin, and let out a single, feeble moan before finally growing still. Smirking to herself, Weiss wiped her hand on the back of Yang’s underwear, taking a moment to give her rear a squeeze while she was at it, and then pulled the zipper of her shorts back and did the button up.

She kissed Yang softly. “Trust me. It’ll be fine.”

Yang met her hungrily and they kissed for a while. Up until someone cleared their throat. Eyes wide, Weiss jerked out of the kiss… and found Professor Goodwitch standing a few feet away, eyebrows furrowed.

“Time and place, girls,” she said, voice hard. “This is neither.”

Weiss winced. Thank goodness she hadn’t arrived sooner. “Sorry, Professor Goodwitch.”

“Sorry,” Yang muttered. “We got… um-”

“Distracted,” Weiss filled in.

Their teacher nodded. “I understand that tension is high, but you do have a dorm room for… such activities.”

Was she blushing? Weiss couldn’t tell for certain, but she suspected that may be the case.

“It won’t happen again,” Weiss promised.

Goodwitch nodded. “Good. Best of luck on your studies. Keep at it. This time next week, you’ll be able to take a breather.”

She walked off and had barely left their aisle of the stacks before Yang started giggling uncontrollably. Leaving Weiss to seriously question why on earth she was with these people. 

Yang pulled her into a warm, tender hug. Ah, yes. That was why.

***

Weiss stayed up late as the exams drew closer and closer, going over the material and making notes. She knew she wasn’t the leader of the team, but that didn’t mean she didn’t have responsibilities towards it. Blake could take care of herself, but Yang didn’t have as easy a time with some of the academic sides of studying. That was not to say she was stupid - she wasn’t - but she simply lacked the interest required to delve deep into some of the subjects. It was up to Weiss to figure out how to make the subjects of their studies relevant to Yang when their teachers failed. Ruby was brilliant. A genius, quite frankly, and more often than not, things simply came to her without there seeming to be any visible logical progression from A to B to C. Ruby simply arrived at Z. That being said, she was still two years behind the rest of them, and she still had catching up to do. Understanding was rarely the problem, for Ruby. It was simply a matter of enforcing discipline and helping her focus. Weiss structured her studies in 25 minute blocks, each followed by a short break and a minor reward. Be that a snack or a hug.

“You’re crazy, you know,” Blake said from behind her.

“Am I?” Weiss blinked and stretched in place.

She hurt. Her back, her eyes, head. Even her ass hurt from sitting by the desk. How long had she been sitting here? She glanced at her scroll. It was an hour past midnight. Yang was snoring softly in her bed and Ruby lay curled up in a ball in hers, drooling a little on her pillow.

“Yes,” Blake said, but she said it fondly, and lay a hand on Weiss’ shoulder. “In the best way.”

“I’m almost done,” Weiss said. “I just need to go over the notes again, and-”

“No,” Blake said. “You’re done now.”

She said it softly, but her tone didn’t allow for dissent. Weiss dissented, regardless.

“It’s not finished.”

“Perhaps not. But you are. You can barely keep your eyes open, Weiss. You’ve done enough.”

“It’s not enough until the job is done.”

Blake’s fingers drew up along the back of Weiss’ neck and up into her hair. There, Blake slowly massaged her thumb against the back of Weiss’ skull. Slowly, she felt the headache begin to fade away.

“It’s enough,” Blake said. “Just relax a little.”

She began to push the notes up into a pile with her free hand. Weiss attempted to stop her, and Blake’s fingers closed about her wrist like a vice.

“I said… that’s enough.” Her voice gained an edge and Weiss couldn’t suppress a shiver.

“Very well,” Weiss said. “Are you going to let me go?”

“No,” Blake said. “I don’t think so. Move forward.”

Weiss did so and Blake squeezed herself onto the chair behind her, with Weiss settling between her legs. She rested her chin on Weiss’ shoulder. Her hands settled at Weiss’ hips, fingers laid across her stomach. There, she drew little circles. Some soft, with the pads of her fingers, some rough, nails scoring her skin.

“Stop being so sweet,” Weiss muttered. “It worries me, frankly. Be rough with me. I know you want to.”

She’d barely finished the sentence when Blake’s hot breath washed over the sensitive skin of her neck, and then the girl bit her. Weiss groaned.

“Is that better?” Blake asked.

“Yes.”

Hands skimmed across her stomach and pushed her dress down below her breasts. Blake took both and squeezed.

“I love your breasts,” she murmured, bites turning to kisses. She compensated for it by giving each of Weiss’ nipples a flick of her fingers.

“Truly? I would’ve-”

“Quiet,” Blake said, teeth scraping up along Weiss’ throat once more. “Don’t make comparisons.”

“Fine,” Weiss grumbled.

“That’s better,” Blake noted. “Bend over the desk for me.”

“Excuse me?”

“Did I stutter? Was I in any way unclear?” 

“No.”

“Then do as you’ve been told.”

Weiss’ legs trembled and she shivered as she stood. She reached for the dress, still clinging just below her ribs-

“No,” Blake said. “Like I said. I love your little tits and I think we’re going to keep them on show for now.”

Weiss considered protesting, just to see what Blake would do, but she was too tired to play games like that just now. She wanted to feel Blake inside of her as soon as possible. She could let the faunus rough her up some other night. She walked up to the desk and bent over it. She looked over her shoulder and saw Blake watching her.

“Well?”

“Maybe I just want to watch you for a while,” Blake said, shrugging. “Pull your dress up for me.”

Weiss glared at her, but she felt her sex throbbing with need at the words, and she did it. She even arched her back a touch to present a more pleasing vision to Blake. Her teammate licked her lips and some of her cool mask slipped.

“Your underwear,” she said. “Off.”

“Why don’t you come over here and rip them off yourself?” Weiss suggested.

Blake’s teeth gleamed in the darkness and her amber eyes shone. “Just let me grab something first.”

She reached under her bed and took out her case of toys. Weiss’ squeezed her thighs together. This… this was exactly what she needed. Blake took a few moments, then selected one of the middling size strap-ons, the one with an attached vibrator that’d press straight up against her clit. She kicked her pants and underwear off and it was a testament to how nervous she was that she looked clumsy doing it. Blake never, ever looked clumsy otherwise. Buckling it on, she hit the button to start the vibrator, and walked up behind Weiss. She grabbed her underwear and tore it down her legs without much care for the hundreds of lien it had cost, then stepped in close. The dildo slipped in between Weiss’ thighs, gently pressed along her sex.

“You’d better be quiet, Weiss,” she whispered. “Wouldn’t want to wake the others.”

Blake nudged the toy into position, teasing along Weiss’ slick folds with its tip.

“I hardly think you’ll be able to make me scream with that little thi-”

Blake entered her and suddenly, Weiss could barely breathe. She gasped for air as Blake pushed the toy deeper.

“What was that?” Blake purred.

“I… I can barely feel it. Harder.”

Blake pulled back until Weiss felt the tip about to slip out of her, hitting a sweet spot that left her tingling and shivering, before plunging deep inside of her again. She could feel Blake panting against her shoulder blades, shuddering with each thrust.  
The desk rattled and Weiss clung on to it hard as Blake seized her by the hips, fingers digging in as she sped up. She had no idea if they were waking up Ruby and Yang, no idea if half the school could hear her pounding heart, her each heaving breath, her soft moans and the slap of flesh meeting flesh.

“Good enough?” Blake asked, voice ragged.

“Harder,” Weiss hissed.

Blake reached forward and around Weiss, cupping her breasts and squeezing them hard, to the point just beyond comfort. Weiss loved it.

“Better?”

“Better,” Weiss said, grinning.

“Shit, Weiss. Are you…? I’m getting there.”

“Not yet,” Weiss growled. “Don’t you dare.”

Blake’s grip on her tightened and she groaned, rhythm faltering, as she came. Weiss could feel her stiffen, then begin to tremble, and after a few final feeble thrusts, she grew still.

“Sorry,” Blake muttered. “I tried.”

Weiss whimpered as she pulled out of her and turned to find Blake fumbling with the vibrator, shivering one final time as she shut it off. She reached for the buckles, but Weiss caught her hand.

“No,” she said. “Sit down on the chair.”

Blake blinked, but obeyed. Weiss looked at her sitting there, with the toy slick from her, and frowned. The angle would be wrong. She sighed.

“Never mind. On the floor.”

“On the…?”

“Yes,” Weiss said, looking around, and seeing that her teammates were still, somehow, asleep. “Lay down. I want to ride you.”

Blake bit her lip. “Can you sit on my face instead. I’m… a little sore.”

“If you’d prefer,” Weiss said. “Get on the ground.”

Still appearing somewhat dazed, Blake did just that, and Weiss straddled her face, carefully lowering herself until she felt the hot, slick sweep of Blake’s tongue drag along her sex. She whimpered. Then she had an idea. She quickly shifted around, turning so that she was looking down along the length of Blake’s body, and bent forward, lowering herself towards Blake’s face and bracing her hands on either side of the girl’s hips. She fumbled with the buckles for a moment, but Blake swiped her tongue along her clit, and she lost focus.

“Fingers… inside,” Weiss whimpered, and Blake slipped two fingers inside to fill her.

She locked eyes on the toy, jutting out from Blake’s hips, still slick and shining, and on a mad impulse she bent forward and took it into her mouth. It tasted of her and she moaned at how utterly filthy and depraved it made her feel to take it deep into her mouth, down her throat, until she couldn’t take any more of it. She felt tears stinging at her eyes, arousal pulsing through her, each wave building upon the previous with each flick of Blake’s tongue against her clit.

If only Yang could see her now, she thought. What would she say? Probably all sorts of depraved filth and who could blame her? It was too much and as Blake sucked on her clit, as she added a third finger and left Weiss feeling gloriously filled. She groaned around the toy stuck in her mouth, shamelessly grinding herself against Blake’s tongue, against her face, as the orgasm swept over her.

She let Blake keep going, through the climax and until each stroke of the other girl’s tongue made her stomach tremble and nearly cramp up, until it felt so good it hurt. Utterly spent, she rolled off Blake and turned around. She smirked as she saw her lying there on her back, panting, her face shiny with Weiss’ desire.

Weiss hesitated for a moment, then pressed a chaste kiss to Blake’s lips. That kiss deepened and she found herself settling astride Blake, tasting herself on her lips, before finally breaking away to yawn. She slid down her teammate’s body, giggling tiredly as she bumped up against the toy, and lay down on top of her.

“Is this okay?” She asked. “You feel very pleasant, but if it’s uncomfortable…”

“It’s okay,” Blake said, yawning too. “For a while.”

Weiss rested her head on Blake’s chest. “I’ll settle for a while.”

“You’re so beautiful,” Blake said, stroking her hair.

“Don’t get sappy with me, Belladonna,” Weiss muttered.

“You love it,” Blake said.

“It’s tolerable.”

Blake gave her ass a smack, then squeezed, and Weiss found herself smiling. 

“Do you want to go to bed with me?” Blake asked.

“I would like that,” Weiss said.

They brushed their teeth - upon Weiss’ insistence, and slipped into bed together. Blake lay on her back. Weiss rested her head against the Faunus’ shoulder.

“Thank you for tonight,” Weiss said. “I needed this.”

Blake made a vague sound and pulled her closer.

“We do what we can.”

“We try, at any rate,” Weiss said.

Blake’s eyes narrowed in the dark. “When you came here you were an arrogant child who thought herself ready to lead. Now, I would happily follow you.”

Weiss kisses Blake’s shoulder. “You’re tolerable.”

Blake gave her nipple a twist and Weiss yelped.

“You know what I mean.”

“I do,” Blake said.

She didn’t say anything more. She simply held Weiss close. It was the best Weiss had slept in a long time.

***

As the last few days of before the tests came around, their preparations turned mildly frantic. Weiss had planned out their studies ahead of time, of course, which would have worked very well if her teammates would only have stuck to it. Due to their initial failures, extra measures unfortunately became necessary.

With Yang, she’d eventually been forced to hack into her scroll and cut it off from access to the net. Until such time as she completed her work. Yang had not proved appreciative of that, initially, but she’d come around.

Blake needed solitude and to grant her that, all Weiss needed to do was to ensure Ruby and Yang were out of her hair. Seeing as both sisters required a firm hand, this killed two birds with one stone.

Ruby, finally, needed a careful balance of discipline and encouragement, and their excursion a few weeks previous had shown Weiss just how to provide that.

“Count with me, Ruby,” she said. “One. Two. Three.”

Ruby counted along with her, and at each count, Weiss brought her open palm down on Ruby’s bare ass.

“What are you not going to do in the future?” Weiss asked her.

Ruby whimpered, shifting in Weiss lap. “I’m not gonna try to read comics when I’m supposed to be studying.”

“Good.”

They were in their dorm, in Weiss’ bed, and for the most part the day had progressed well and according to schedule. They had a few more days before the tests, but had completed their review of the work and all that remained now was revision. Which was no excuse for the lax attitude Ruby had shown. Hence the punishment.

Weiss struck her again and again, watching Ruby’s gorgeous, pale, pert little ass grow increasingly flushed. Each blow made Ruby whimper and she’d already begun to try to roll her hips to grind against Weiss’ lap.

“Oh no,” Weiss said. “This is about punishment, not reward. You’ll get your reward when you’ve earned it.”

“Please Weiss,” Ruby said. “I’ll be good. I’ll be so good.”

She was laying it on a little thick, perhaps, but Weiss didn’t mind. It hadn’t surprised her that Ruby liked these games, but it had surprised her a little that she did. There was something about the utter, shameless abandon that took hold of Ruby when she lay across Weiss’ lap. If allowed, she’d grind herself to a climax even as she was punished, which rather undermined the point of it. Weiss ‘allowed’ it to happen every so often, because it drove her insane with need to see it happen.

“Will you?” Weiss asked, pausing to stroke Ruby’s ass between strokes, enjoying the girl’s helpless shivers. “Because the past few weeks you’ve done nothing of the sort. Teasing Blake in the library. Parading around naked here, teasing all three of us. I saw you standing there the other day, talking to Yang, showing yourself off.”

Weiss punctuated the sentence with a firm strike. Ruby wiggled. “I wasn’t.”

Weiss struck her again. “Didn’t you? Are you certain? Lie to me and I’ll add another twenty.”

“Okay…” Ruby said. “Okay, okay. I was. It’s just… I like that I can make you guys look, you know. It makes me feel good.”

“Even Yang?”

“Yeah.”

“Because she shouldn’t look, I take it? It makes it all the better.”

Ruby shuddered. “Yeah.”

“Thereby proving my point,” Weiss said, switching to gently stroking Ruby’s skin. “You’ve been distracting us all. Even Yang. She spent nearly an hour in the shower after that.”

Ruby whimpered. “Really?”

“Obviously,” Weiss. “Hence your punishment. Now, what number where we on?”

“Ten. Fifteen to go.”

Weiss raised her hand to strike once more… and the door opened. Long experience had taught every member of team RWBY at this point to open the door as little as possible, and to close it immediately afterwards. All things considered, that was probably fortunate, as Yang and Blake came into the room.

The door closed. Weiss looked over to them. Both Blake and Yang were staring. Ruby, who was facing the door, waved at them.

“Hi!”

“Uh. Is this a bad time?” Yang asked.

Weiss shrugged, trying to look indifferent. “No. Ruby is almost done learning her lesson.”

“That’s a novel way of teaching her,” Blake noted.

Weiss nodded. “Surprisingly effective. You should give it a try with yours.”

Yang gave her a flat stare. “Absolutely not.”

“It’s nice,” Ruby said, wiggling her rear against Weiss’ hands as she stroked her.

Weiss gave her another smack and Ruby gasped and shivered. Of course, an audience was getting her even more excited.

“Would you like to help out?” Weiss asked, looking at Blake before briefly catching Yang’s eye, too.

The blonde’s lilac eyes were wide and locked on Weiss’ hand as it stroked along Ruby’s, by now, rosy ass. Weiss gave Ruby another sharp smack and she could see Yang almost reverberate with the sound. Yang swallowed, licked her lips, and opened her mouth to speak only to falter. The conflict in her was clear. She wanted to, yes, but she could not bring herself to. Not yet.

“Go on,” Blake said. “Finish up. We’ll wait.”

Weiss raised an eyebrow, amused, and continued. She lay a few more sharp blows to Ruby’s behind and the girl’s whimpers turned into lower, needier sounds. Her hips began to roll against Weiss’ lap, but she’d been positioned so that she couldn’t.

Blake drew closer, hungrily watching Ruby’s predicament, while Yang watched from afar with a mixture of shock and desperate need. Weiss kept up the slow and steady salvo of blows, taking a break every so often to gently stroke her skin for contrast.

“Five to go,” Weiss said. “Have you learned your lesson yet, Ruby?”

“Mmm,” Ruby moaned. “Almost. Please - More.”

“Blake. Would you fetch the lotion, please?” Weiss slipped a hand down along Ruby’s rear, along the backs of her thighs. “Yang. Come sit down here, please.”

Yang blinked and moved as if in a daze, settling where Weiss indicated on the bed, giving her a good view of Ruby. Her trembling legs, the flushed, red skin of her ass, and dripping wet dark curls between her thighs. Weiss slipped her hand down between them and Ruby moaned, bucking, struggling for more friction.

“Five more, Ruby,” Weiss chided her. “Patience. Count with me.”

She struck Ruby’s ass hard, hard enough that it undoubtedly hurt, and Ruby just moaned. “Five.”

Weiss struck her again, lower, along her thighs and Ruby wiggled. “Please, please, please. Four.”

Weiss struck again, along the other thigh, and Ruby spread her legs wide, seemingly unaware of uncaring about the fact that she was exposing herself to Yang. “Three.”

Yang seemed very unaware, though, and had her hands clasped above her thighs, knuckles going white. Weiss could see her staring openly at Ruby’s sex. Weiss trailed her fingers gently up along Ruby’s thigh, until she could feel her smears of slick against her fingers, until her leader’s hips shifted and rolled, desperately seeking friction. Then she struck her ass again, hard, and Ruby groaned. “Two.”

Blake returned from the bathroom with a bottle of lotion and Weiss gave a nod to Yang, and she passed it on to her. Ruby was nearly hyperventilating. 

“Weiss, please. Please-” Ruby cut off at the next strike, gasping. “One.”

“Just a little bit,” Ruby pleaded. “Just a little bit. Touch me. Just a bit. I’ll come so fast, please-“

Weiss slipped her fingers into her girlfriend’s sweatsodden locks at the bale of her neck, and yanked her head back just enough to sting a little.

“Have you deserved it?”

“I’ll try. I’ll do my best to-“

“I have no doubt,” Weiss said. It was difficult to keep her voice cool and dispassionate with Ruby like this, but she knew that she liked it best like that. That she might have preferred it were she even crueller.

“You’ll get to come…” Weiss said. “When you’ve earned it.”

And she brought her hand down a final time. Ruby let out a low, desperate whine, struggling against Weiss and getting nowhere. She bucked her hips against empty air, panting, pleading wordlessly, and then finally went limp.

“Good girl,” Weiss whispered. 

The words made Ruby shudder and she finally went limp. Weiss stroked her hair for a few moments and then hefted Ruby up into a standing position, guiding her over to Yang. There was something wild in the blonde’s eyes and Weiss thought she could see flickers of scarlet bleeding through lilac. She settled Ruby across her sister’s lap and they embraced awkwardly, with Ruby effectively straddling Yang.

“She is quite likely sore,” Weiss said. “You should help her.”

For a moment, Yang looked afraid, and Weiss feared she’d pushed too far. Then determination took over.

“Are you hurting, Rubes?” She asked softly, stroking her sister along her spine.

Ruby made a soft whining sound, legs shaking. “Just a lil. It’s… kinda nice. Sorta burns in a warm way.”

“I have some lotion,” Yang said. “Do you want me to…?”

“Mm. It’ll sting later if you don’t.”

Ruby leaned against Yang’s shoulder, burying her face against her sister’s neck.

“Okay.”

Yang hesitated for a moment longer. Then she popped open the bottle and poured lotion into her plans. She faltered again just above Ruby’s ass… then she began to spread the lotion.

Ruby’s reaction was immediate. Yang touched the reddened skin and Ruby went stiff and still.

“Sorry,” Yang said. “Did it hurt?”

“No,” Ruby said, voice shaky. “It’s nice.”

“Oh. Okay. That’s good.”

Yang resumed her work, slowly beginning to spread the lotion over firm, shaking muscles and angrily flushed skin.

Ruby whimpered and Weiss could see the muscles of her arms and legs grow taut.

“Cold?” Yang asked.

“A bit. It feels good, though. So good.”

Yang had finished spreading the lotion and began to rub her hands slowly up and down along the shiny skin.

“So… so good,” Ruby whimpered. “Yang, you should probably-“

Yang frowned and kept going. “It’s almost done, Rubes. Just gimme a moment.”

Ruby’s hips shifted subtly, not quite grinding on Yang, but very nearly.

“Oh. Oh crap. Oh crap.” Ruby moaned. “Yang - you gotta - oooh-“

She groaned loudly and squeezed her arms right around her sister, moaning loudly and desperately against her neck.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I can’t hold it. I’m gonna-“

Ruby cried out as she came, legs locking around Yang’s waist, hips grinding against the firm muscles of the blonde brawler’s stomach. She trembled and shook helplessly, apologising over and over even as she drew more pleasure pressing herself against Yang. Yang had stiffened at first, but eventually settled for holding Ruby tightly as the orgasm took her, rubbing and squeezing her ass at first, before settling for gently caressing her back.

“M’sorry,” Ruby mumbled as the orgasm faded into afterglow. “Didn’t mean to…. that.”

Yang’s voice was low and smoky, but she laughed ruefully. “Kinda figured that, sis.”

Ruby didn’t move from her spot. “I’ll return the favour later, Weiss. That was sooo awesome and I’m gonna make it up to ya, but I think I need a nap now.”

“Of course,” Weiss said. “Don’t forget. We are studying after dinner.”

“Mmm. Gonna nap til then,” Ruby said. “Yang… could you?”

She didn’t need to specify. Yang gently guided Ruby into the bed and helped her under the covers. She even kissed her forehead.

“Get some rest. I love you.”

“Love you too, Yang-a-rang.”

Ruby was out like a light within seconds. 

When Yang turned her attention to Weiss a moment later, she looked rather lost.

“Come,” Blake said. “We should talk.”

Yang nodded. “Yeah. Let’s talk.”

She followed them to the bathroom at a stiff gait. The moment the door closed, Blake hugged her.

“It’s fine,” Yang muttered, squirming.

“Shut up, Yang,” Weiss said, and pressed herself up the blonde’s back, wrapping her arms around her as Blake had.

Yang drew in slightly too-quick, shivering breaths, but she slowly relaxed sandwiched between them.

“I don’t know if I wanna cry or ask you to fuck me until I pass out,” Yang said after a while, voice raw.

“We’re here to help you regardless,” Blake said. “Talk to us.”

Weiss frankly didn’t know what to say, but Blake usually did, so she settled for squeezing Yang hard to show that she cared. “What do you want me to say?”

“The truth, if you feel like you’re ready. Nothing if you prefer.”

Yang took a deep breath, steeling herself. “I made her come.”

“Accidentally,” Blake noted.

“Yeah, but that’s not the problem.” She shivered. 

Weiss lay her hand on Yang’s arm, stroking her bare skin. “Blake’s right. If you think it helps to talk to us, you should. If you don’t, tell us what else we can do.”

“I want her,” Yang whispered. “I guess I just gotta admit it to myself at this point. I really, really want her.”

“I can’t be sure and I’m not sure if it matters to you, Yang,” Weiss said. “But Ruby finds you very attractive, too. I’ve caught her looking at you as frequently as you look at her.”

“It’s not the same.”

“Not necessarily,” Blake said. “But it may be. Now, I’m not saying you should do anything with that, but we’re not judging. Right, Weiss?”

“Right.”

Yang groaned quietly. “I want you to. I know I shouldn’t, but…”

Blake kept quiet, so Weiss did, too.

“The silence is kinda freaking me out here, you guys,” Yang said, laughing weakly.

Weiss gave her another squeeze. “Sorry. I figured… perhaps you’d want to add something more. Blake’s likely having a bit of a happy accident.”

“Oh shut up,” Blake growled, reaching around Yang to give Weiss’ ass a smack. She had no idea what Ruby found so enjoyable about it, frankly.

“You really like it, huh?” Yang said.

“I guess we’re being truthful and confessing things here,” Blake said, and sighed. “Yes. The taboo thing really, really gets to me. I blame the porn.”

Yang snorted. “We all do. How bout you, Weissicle. What’s your deepest, darkest, dirtiest secret?”

“You three.”

“Fuck off,” Yang said and there was some levity to her voice, finally. “Seriously. We’ve all shared. It’s your turn.”

Weiss hesitated for a long time. Then she whispered it.

“You little freak,” Yang said, laughing now. “I mean, it’s not as weird as mine, but still. Wouldn’t have pegged you as that kind of girl.”

Weiss glared and bit Yang’s shoulder. The blond yelped. “You will not speak of it to anyone.”

“Obviously,” Blake filled in quickly. “Though… if you want to do it… and I’m certainly not opposed, we’d need to ask Ruby.”

“Not until after the exams. She needs to focus.”

“That’s our little taskmaster,” Yang said, turning around and hugging Weiss, ruffling up her hair fondly.

“I’ll see with Ruby,” Blake said. “I’ll be subtle. Don’t worry.”

Yang tensed for a moment, then relaxed again. “Alright. After the exams, then.”

Weiss felt her stomach tingle in anticipation as she envisioned what she’d confided in Yang and Blake about. After the exams. She could hardly wait.

***

Weiss felt wretched as Goodwitch cleared her throat and called an end to the last of their examinations at four o’clock in the afternoon. Her eyes stung, her head pounded and her stomach writhed with an unpleasant mix of hunger and nausea. Her teammates didn’t look any better. Yang had bags under her eyes, Ruby drooped a neglected flower and Blake’s uncovered cat’s ears lay flat against her skull.

They handed off their work and congregated outside of the classroom. Ruby immediately went for Yang and the blonde wrapped her arms around her sister, lifting her up off her feet and squeezing her to her chest. Ruby actually wrapped her legs around Yang’s waist and the blonde’s balance wavered for a moment before she adjusted. Blake, rarely much for public displays of affection, silently walked up to Weiss and lay her head on Weiss’ shoulder. Weiss, similarly disposed, still decided to wrap an arm around Blake’s slender waist.

“How do you feel?” Weiss asked.

“Like I’ve just gone five rounds of boxing against Yang without my aura,” Blake muttered.

“I think my brain’s gonna come pouring out of my ears,” Yang groaned.

Ruby said something, though it was muffled against her sister’s shoulder. Weiss felt safe to assume it was an agreement with their general sentiment.

They shambled up to the dorm room and fell into thoroughly undignified piles wherever they ended up. Ruby curled up into a ball on Weiss’ bunk, Yang lay down flat on her back in the middle of the room on the rug, and Weiss and Blake settled on the floor with their backs to the bed Ruby lay in.

“I-” Ruby raised her finger in a gesture that may have been imperious had she not been half-asleep. “I decree that we take a nap. An hour… maybe two. Then we should celebrate.”

Yang didn’t even open her eyes. “Hear hear.”

Weiss looked at Blake, who nodded. They had planned to, and she’d made preparation. “Very well. Ruby. Move over. Yang. Get up off the floor or you’ll hurt back.”

“Fuck off,” Yang mumbled blearily. “You’re not the boss of me.”

“Shall we put that to the test, Xiao Long?” Weiss asked.

Yang sighed. “Great. Now I’m horny and tired.”

She did get up, though, and settled in her bed across the room. Blake stayed where she was for a little while, because Ruby had woken up enough to shift in bed and stroke her ears, but once that attention was gone, she went off to join Blake.

Two hours of sleep helped a lot. It didn’t feel like it, at first, but by the time they returned from dinner, freshly caffeinated and after a large helping of chicken gumbo (chicken soup in Weiss’ case) everyone was beginning to return to their old selves. Yang made jokes. Ruby laughed. Blake shook her head and tried to pretend she wasn’t amused, but mostly failed. Weiss watched it all fondly. She hadn’t really thought it possible, hadn’t thought herself capable, but she loved these people.

“So…” Yang said as they returned to the dorm. “How’d you guys wanna celebrate?”

“I assume a quiet evening with a good book is going to get vetoed?” Blake asked.

“Yup,” Ruby said. “Tonight needs to involve hanging out and lots of candy.”

“And a bit of booze,” Yang added, pulling a bottle of clear liquid out of a bag.

Weiss took the bottle out of Yang’s hands, undid the cap, and took a sip. It was strong and sharp, all alcohol without anything to sweeten the taste. Quite vile, frankly, but Weiss kept a straight face.

“Well?” she said. “Shall we?”

Ruby took the bottle, sniffed, and her entire face twisted up in revulsion. Still, she took a sip, struggled for a moment, then swallowed. Blake had less of an issue, though she too looked as though she’d bitten into a lemon. Yang took the bottle back, and shrugged.

“So… I was going to say that I’d gotten us cups and soda to mix this crap with, because I’m not completely mad like Weiss-y here, but if you guys insist…”

She took a healthy gulp of liquor herself and smacked her lips. “Right. Ruby. What’d you wanna do for fun?”

Ruby blinked and her cheeks coloured. She fretted awkwardly with her skirts. “Um. Weiss and I have been talking… and I told her I kinda… want her to take my virginity?”

Blake raised an eyebrow. Yang smiled a little. “For the record, after the kinky shit the two of you have gotten up to, you’re definitely not a virgin.”

“I know, but I meant in the… traditional sense?”

“Ah…” Blake said. “I take it you’ll want to borrow some of my gear for that?”

“I wanted you all to be here, actually.”

Yang frowned. “I get why Blake but why me?”

Ruby walked up to Yang and took her hand, squeezing gently. “Cos we are a team and we are all kinda-sorta together, even if you and I haven’t banged. I want you around cos I’m a bit scared it’ll hurt and stuff… and I’m not scared when you’re around.”

Yang pulled Ruby in for a hug, squeezing her tight. “I love you, sis. This wasn’t how I expected to help you with your first time, but hey, if it works, it works.”

Ruby cast a look to Blake, who nodded. Then to Weiss, who mouthed the words “of course.”

Weiss and Blake left the sisters to their embrace and quiet conversation and prepared two mattresses, covers, pillows, and two layers of towels at one spot just in case there was blood.

Weiss waited for a while when they were ready, watching Ruby and Yang, smiling even as jealousy twisted in her gut at the knowledge that Yang had something she likely never could have. A minute passed and then Weiss walked up to them, hugging Ruby from behind and planting a kiss on her cheek.

“We don’t have to rush this, Ruby,” she said quietly. “If you aren’t entirely certain you’re ready-”

“I’m sure,” Ruby said. “I mean, I’m nervous and a little bit scared, maybe, but I’m sure. It’s like your first fight, I guess. Nothing much you can do but get going and figure it out.”

Yang stroked Ruby’s dark hair gently. “It’s usually not so bad. You’re probably not gonna bleed. I think you busted your hymen back at Signal that one time.”

“Oh yeah,” Ruby said. “When I got smashed through that wall and my aura almost broke.”

“Mm-hmm. Weiss will be gentle. Won’t you, Weiss?” The threatening undertone was offset by a gentle smile and Weiss reached out to take Yang’s hand, squeezing it, and trying to blink tears out of her eyes. Yang knew she would. Yang trusted her.

“Obviously,” Weiss drawled.

“Are you guys sure this is okay?” Ruby asked. “We were gonna celebrate, but I sorta turned it into a me-thing.”

“So let’s fix that,” Blake said. “We’ve all got some fantasy we’d love to see realised. Let’s do one for each of us tonight.”

Yang’s eyes brightened and she grinned. “Oooh. What kinky stuff have you been keeping from us, Blakey?”

“You’ll find out later tonight,” Blake said, calm and collected. “For now, let’s ravish Ruby.”

Weiss could feel Ruby shiver. “So… How do we start with this stuff? Cos I don’t really know.”

“First of all, we need to make sure you’re good and ready,” Yang said. “I mean, I can’t really help there, but I’m sure Weiss and Blake will be happy to do their thing. You tell them when you’re ready.”

“Oh. Okay.”

Weiss gently eased Ruby out of Yang’s arms, settling her hand on the girl’s shaking shoulders, and turning her around. She kissed her, as softly as she knew how, trying to put into words how much she loved her, how much she cared, all the saccharine shit that she hadn’t the courage to put into words. Ruby yielded to her so quickly, so willingly, that it made Weiss’ heart ache. She melted into Weiss’ embrace and time lost meaning. Then Blake stepped in, kissing the top of Ruby’s head, her neck, her shoulder, and Ruby whined and pressed herself against Weiss with more ardour. The kiss changed, from loving and almost chaste, to something hot and heady. Ruby’s tongue flicked against Weiss’ lips and Weiss met it, deepening the kiss until Ruby moaned into her mouth.

As if they’d planned it all along, Blake and Weiss both pulled back at the same time, leaving Ruby swaying slightly where she stood, smiling a silly smile. “That… was super hot, you guys.”

“Good,” Blake said. “Let’s try it again, but this time, I want you naked.”

Ruby’s entire body rocked as a tremor went through her. She nodded. “Okay. But you guys should get naked, too. You too, Yang. It’s only fair.”

Yang frowned. “Okay. I mean, it’s not a problem for me, but isn’t it going to gross you out?”

Ruby shook her head. “No. Duh. You’re like… the most beautiful girl ever, Yang. It’s a bit weird, I guess, but I mean… you’re really hot, so-“

She looked down at her feet, fiddling with the hem of her skirt. “It doesn’t gross me out.”

They all got undressed without any theatrics added and once naked, Blake went to the box under her bed. Weiss and Yang hugged Ruby again.

“It’s unfair you’ve got such awesome breasts,” Ruby muttered. “Like seriously, so good it’s crazy.”

“You’re still growing, Rubes. They’ll get a bit bigger, probably.”

“Mmm. Not what I meant, though. I’m okay with mine. It’s just… yours are super duper awesome and I can’t appreciate em cos that’s be weird.”

Weiss could see Blake listening intently as she pretended to fetch the gear. She already had a hand pressed up between her thighs. The absolute pervert.

“Oh,” Yang said, blushing. “I really don’t know what to say to that, Rubes.”

“I know, I know. I’m being a weirdo and a creep, and I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said it.”

Yang put her hands on Ruby’s shoulders. “You’re not a weirdo or a creep. Okay, maybe a little, but you’re out little weirdo creep. Okay. You know what. Go ahead. Give them a squeeze.”

Blake whimpered. Ruby squeaked. “Isn’t that… weird?”

“Sure, but so is fucking your two teammates while I’m still here. So is coming your brains out in my lap cos I rubbed lotion on your butt.”

“I’m so sorry about that.”

Yang shrugged. “It’s fine. It happened. Come on. Let’s get this over with. Give em a squeeze.”

“Oh. Okay.”

Ruby stepped up closer to Yang and raised her hand. It trembled and she kept it suspended in the air between them for a few moments. Then Ruby visibly steeped herself and touched Yang’s breast.

Yang stood there with a gentle smile as Ruby touched her, infinitely careful, fingers barely brushing the skin. She waited as Ruby grew more confident, stroking and then giving a light squeeze.

“Well?” Yang asked, as if asking her opinion on some manoeuvre they’d just finished practising.

“It’s nice… soft.”

She brushed her thumb along the taut, puffy tip of Yang’s nipple and the blonde actually whimpered softly.

“It’s hard,” Ruby noted, eyes wide.

“Well, yeah,” Yang said. “Duh. I’ve had a pretty girl groping me after all.”

“Yaaang,” Ruby protested. “You’re making it worse.”

“So are you when you keep squeezing like that. Just go a little harder… yeah, that’s the stuff.”

She shivered visibly and Ruby pulled back, red-faced. “You suck, Yang.”

“And you didn’t. Too late now. Chance missed.”

Ruby growled and pulled Yang into another hug. “You suck sooo much.”

“Uh-huh. Going for the motor boating instead, huh.”

Ruby squirmed out of Yang’s embrace and punched her arm. “Shush.”

“Nah.” Yang grabbed Ruby again and pulled her into another hug. “Are you feeling okay about this? Do you feel ready?”

Ruby leaned her cheek against Yang’s collarbone. “Yep. Just please stay here. You don’t have to do anything. It just makes me… feel better.”

“Of course. Besides…” Yang reached down and gave Ruby’s ass a grope. Ruby yelped, but stayed, looking up with wide eyes. “You’re really, really hot, too. Aesthetically or whatever that word is that Weiss keeps throwing around like she knows what it means.”

“It means visually pleasing,” Weiss supplied.

“Uh-huh. That. You’re visually pleasing. Your butt in particular, but all of ya, too.”

“Oh,” Ruby said, voice touched with wonder. “Okay.”

“Right,” Yang said. “So… What do you think?”

“Huh?”

“You just got to grope my tits, Rubes, and now I want some feedback. What did you think?”

“Uhm… They were nice?”

“Nah. I want better than that. I want adjectives. Maybe even metaphors.”

“I am amazed you know what either of those things are,” Weiss said.

“Shut up, Ice Queen,” Yang said, grinning. “I’m awaiting the adoration I’m due here.”

“I dunno, Yang. They’re really, really nice, okay? All soft and firm and… stuff and if it wouldn’t have been too weird I’d kinda wanna kiss them and take them in my mouth like I do with Weiss’, but I can’t so-”

Yang tousled Ruby’s hair. “Well, I’m glad we had this talk. Not as weird as I thought it’d be. Blake. What’re you doing with those toys?”

Blake was in the process of strapping one of them on, but hadn’t gotten too far, with how distracted she had been watching the show and touching herself. Weiss was fairly sure she’d gotten herself off once already, and had no idea how neither of the sisters had noticed.

“Just getting ready,” the faunus mumbled. “Had to find the lube.”

Weiss walked up to her girlfriend and lay a hand over her shoulder. She had to stretch a little and realised, to her great annoyance, that Ruby was in the process of growing taller than she was. Ruby turned to Weiss and nuzzled her cheek up against hers for a moment, then kissed her softly. Weiss stroked her jaw.

“Are you ready?”

“Mm-hmm,” Ruby said, distracted, meeting Weiss’ kiss hungrily. “Let’s do it.”

She settled down on the bed, hips aligned with the towels. Blake handed Weiss’ her own harness with a toy on it, which she strapped on, and they settled on either side of Ruby. Yang lay down above Ruby’s head and immediately began to toy with her sister’s dark locks.

“We’ll do this at your pace, Ruby,” Blake said, trying to hide her eagerness, and failing utterly. She was trembling all over.

“Okay.”

Weiss leaned in over Ruby and captured her lips in a kiss. Blake moved down lower, scattering kisses up along the girl’s hip, across her belly, and down her thigh. Yang stroked her hair and pressed the occasional kiss on top of her head. It wasn’t long before Ruby was writhing beneath them, pressing herself into every kiss and every touch.

“I think… I think I’m ready now,” Ruby said.

Weiss settled astride Ruby and accepted the bottle of lube from Blake, spreading it along the tip of the toy. Weiss leaned forward on top of Ruby, kissing her breasts, her throat, and finally her lips.

“I love you.”

“Love you, too,” Ruby said.

She gave a shaky nod… and Weiss guided the toy inside her. Ruby’s eyes shot open wide and her breath caught.

“Talk to us, Rubes,” Yang said gently. “How’re ya feeling?”

“Uhm… Not sure.”

“Do you want more?” Weiss asked.

Ruby blinked up at her. “More? Yeah. Sure. Let’s try a bit more.”

Weiss looked down. The toy was perhaps an inch inside of Ruby, with three more inches to go. Carefully, she angled her hips forward and pushed it deeper inside Ruby.

“Wait- wait.”

Weiss froze. “Yes?”

“Slower. It… hurts a little.”

Weiss nodded. “Let’s… Let’s stay like this for a moment.”

“Try to relax, Ruby,” Yang said. “If you get all tense, it’ll hurt.”

“That’s just making me more tense,” Ruby complained.

Attempting to move as little as possible, Weiss kissed Ruby again. Her girlfriend whined against her lips, then moaned. Blake had slipped a hand down between their bodies and was drawing light circles around her clit.

“Well, stop thinking, then,” Yang said. “Or else I’m going to start making jokes and Weiss won’t be able to fuck you, because she’ll be too busy laughing.”

“A likely story,” Weiss said.

Ruby smiled a little. “Okay… I think I’m used to it now. You can go… a bit more.”

Moving very, very slowly, with her eyes locked on Ruby’s face in search of any sign of discomfort, Weiss moved forward. Blake lay down on her side next to them and stole a kiss from Ruby, then from Weiss.

“She’s more than half-way inside of you now, Ruby,” she whispered in a low, smoky voice. “You look so beautiful all filled up”

Ruby whimpered. “It’s… kinda nice, but nothing like… what I’m used to, you know?”

“Mm. It’s much, much harder to come like that. Unless you’re a slut like Weiss.”

“Shut… up,” Weiss growled, teeth bared in a grin. “More, Ruby?”

“Yeah.”

Weiss edged forward. It was easier now and after a few more seconds, the toy had bottomed out inside Ruby.

“There,” Weiss said. “You took it all.”

Ruby blinked up at her. “Really? I did?” She looked down between their bodies and her eyes widened. “Oh crap. I totally did. That’s… wow. That’s really cool… and kinda weirdly hot?”

Yang chuckled. “Breathe, Rubes. Don’t pass out. Are you okay?”

“Yup,” Ruby said. “I guess I’m not a virgin any more, huh?”

“Pretty sure you weren’t before, either, but you definitely aren’t now.”

Ruby nodded. “Awesome. So… Uhm. What do we do now?”

Weiss kissed her softly, then let Blake do the same. Of course, Blake cheated and kept the kiss going until Ruby was panting raggedly and rolling her hips along the toy.

“Up to you,” Blake said. “We could let Weiss fuck you. See if you like it. Or I can get you off with my fingers while the toy is in you… or we put the toys away and try another way.”

“The first two,” Ruby said. “Definitely the first two. Both. Please.”

“You’re doing so well,” Yang whispered and kissed Ruby’s sweaty forehead. “Don’t try to make anything happen. Just relax and let them take care of you.”

Weiss began to move her hips at a gentle roll, keeping it that way until she felt Ruby begin to meet each thrust, driving the toy deeper inside of her, and whimpering each time. Blake kept up a steady, lazy circle along Ruby’s clit.

It was a slow, steady build. As the minutes past, Ruby’s breathing began to grow quicker and quicker. Her back arched into a bow and her legs came to wrap around Weiss’ waist. She moaned with each thrust now, meeting it eagerly, and Weiss could tell she was getting close.

“There you go, Ruby,” Yang whispered, her voice a note lower than before. “Does it feel good?”

“So good,” Ruby moaned. “So good. Please, Weiss.”

Weiss had no idea what Ruby wanted her to do, so she kept up the pace as before. Yang shifted position, kissing Ruby’s cheek, her forehead, the tip of her nose.

Ruby made a low, ragged sound at the back of her throat. Her legs tightened around Weiss, forcing her forward, burying the toy deep inside of her. Her hands shot up and seized Yang’s face as she hovered above her, pulling her down, and as Ruby’s body went taut, she kissed her. She cried out her orgasm against Yang’s lips and found Yang meeting her hungrily, tongue dipping out to sloppily taste her, groaning along with her, as Ruby trembled beneath Weiss for several long moments, before finally relaxing against the mattress.

Yang pulled back, eyes wide open. “Oh. Woops. That... escalated.”

“Sorry,” Ruby said. “Um. Got lost in the moment there.”

Yang laughed shakely. “That’s okay. That looked like a pretty big one.”

Ruby lay back down, resting her head against Yang’s thigh. “Mm. It was. Oh boy... I should probably get up before I pass out or something.”

Weiss slowly pulled the toy out of Ruby and unbuckled the harness, setting it aside. She sat next to Ruby and helped her up. Yang moved in behind her and let Ruby settle leaned back against her.

“Do you feel any different?” Blake asked.

“Bit sore,” Ruby said. “But not really. I guess I didn’t really expect to. Just wanted to know what it’d feel like.”

Weiss leaned in and kissed Ruby. Blake moved over to Yang’s side, laying her head down on the blonde’s shoulder.

“Soooo… Who’s next?” Ruby asked. “This was my thing. Now one of you guys pick.”

They exchanged glances. Blake bit her lip.Yang looked down at the floor. Weiss sighed.

“I can tell you what I want, but it’s something I believe we’d best save for last. I want…” Weiss drew a deep breath. “I want you inside of me. All of you.”

Ruby blinked. “All of us? At the same time? How’s that even supposed to… Oh. Oooh. I see what you mean.”

“I’ve prepared,” Weiss said. “But as I said, we’d best save it for last.”

Blake and Yang looked at one another.

“I’ll tell you,” Blake finally said. “Just… Promise me you won’t judge me.”

Yang frowned. Ruby disentangled herself from her sister and wrapped herself around her in a hug. 

“Of course we won’t,” she said. “I mean… How weird is it on a scale from Weiss wanting a toy up her butt to, I dunno, whatever you found on Yang’s search history?”

“I don’t know,” Blake said. “I… I’ve fantasized about the two of you together.”

There was a moment of silence. Ruby frowned and then her eyes widened in realisation. She looked at Yang, then back to Blake.

“Oh. I kinda see what you mean now.” She gave a nervous laugh.

“I can think of something else,” Blake said. “Just give me a moment.”

“Hang on,” Yang said. “We haven’t said we’re not doing it. Haven’t said we are, either. Just give us a moment here.”

She caught Ruby’s eyes and held her gaze for a while. Some sort of sisterly telepathy seemed to occur.

“You sure?” Yang asked.

“Yeah,” Ruby said. “I wanna see the look on her face.”

“Alright. How do we start?”

“I guess we should kiss... but I really, really wanna kiss your boobs. Can I?”

Yang smiled. “First you gotta earn it. Come here.”

Ruby settled astride Yang’s lap and Weiss watched with her breath held as they drew close. For a moment, they held there, lips half an inch apart. Then Ruby closed the distance.

Yang let Ruby take the lead, gently stroking the girl’s naked back and meeting each foray forward into the kiss with an equal response. Blake sat beside them, spellbound, and Weiss doubted she was even aware that she was touching herself.

“Blake,” Weiss said, and the girl turned to her. “Come here.”

Blake did, though she didn’t take her eyes off Ruby and Yang. 

“Enjoying yourself?” Weiss asked.

“Mm,” Blake was breathing hard and had settled hunched forward on her knees, fingers busy between her thighs as she stared intently on the show.

Ruby broke the kiss from Yang and, with a wicked gleam in her silver eyes, kissed her jaw, then her throat. She cupped Yang’s breasts and kissed them greedily.

“Been thinking about that for a while?” Yang asked.

“Sometimes,” Ruby said. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Yang said. “I thought about stuff like that once or twice. I mean, I never really thought about actually doing it. It was more… you know, idle thoughts. Like, hey Ruby’s got a kinda cute ass. I wasn’t until… well, okay, full disclosure, I guess. I saw you using Crescent Rose on the shooting range one morning.”

Ruby looked up. “Oh. Woops. I’d thought I was alone cos it was so early.”

“Yeah… I’d had sorta similar plans.”

“Tell her the rest,” Weiss said.

“I touched myself,” Yang admitted. “Watching you. I don’t know what came over me… Guess I do now.”

“Yikes, Yang. You big perv,” Ruby said, grinning. “We should do that again. Maybe you could join me. It feels really, really good.”

“Maybe,” Yang said. “Now get back to what you were doing.”

Ruby bent forward and took Yang’s nipple between her lips, tongue flicking out along its stiff peak. Yang shuddered and her eyes drifted shut for a moment. Weiss could hear the frantic, wet squelching movement of Blake’s fingers as she touched herself, and as Yang let out a soft gasp, Blake groaned and fell forward. She ended with her face buried in the beddings, ass up in the air, entire body convulsing with her climax. Weiss stroked her sweaty back, trailing fingers along her spine and finished by roughly grabbing the girl’s ass and giving it a squeeze.

“Get up, Blake,” she said. “You’re missing the show.”

Blake moaned, but got back up to a seated position. She was still touching herself, still staring, though each brush of her fingers against her clit made her whimper and shiver.

“Focus on me for a while,” Weiss said. “Or you’ll be useless to me later.”

Blake shivered, but sat down behind Weiss, wrapping herself up along her back. She smelled of sweat and desire, and her skin was fever hot.

“Sorry,” she mumbled. “Got… I may have gotten a little bit distracted.”

“That’s alright,” Weiss said. “I take it you enjoy the developments so far?”

“Yes,” Blake said. “Obviously.”

Her hands trailed up along Weiss’ thighs and hips, leaving little tremors across the muscles at her belly in their wake before reaching her breasts. She gave each a rough squeeze and Weiss bit down on a moan, trapping it in her throat.

“Come on. Be loud. Who’s going to tell you off for it here? Them?”

Blake bit down on Weiss’ earlobe and pinched both of her nipples, and Weiss cried out. She caught Yang giving her a smug grin over her sister’s dark locks. Ruby was only just then pausing in her worship of Yang’s breasts.

“That felt really good, Rubes,” Yang said. “So.. Uh. Do you wanna do more?”

Ruby nodded eagerly. “Yeah. I figured, since you kinda made me come before I owe ya one.”

Blake’s hand began to descend down Weiss’ stomach, nails dragging and leaving little red lines in their wake.

Yang held her gently by her cheeks and kissed her. “You don’t owe me anything.”

Blake’s fingers delved through the soft hairs above Weiss’ sex, along her slick lips, teasing along her clit.

“Okay… but I wanna. I really, really wanna. If it’s okay?”

Yang gave her a shaky nod and said something that Weiss missed, because Blake took that moment to slip two fingers inside of her, and for a few moments everything descended into a hazy, fuzzy blur of colours, heat and the sensation of being wonderfully full.

“How do you like it?” Ruby asked, hand splayed along Yang’s stomach, feeling out the ridges of muscle.

“Just… touch my clit. The rest of the stuff is fine, but just… I need to feel you.”

“Can I use my mouth?” Ruby asked in a small voice. “I wanna taste you.”

A tremor rocked Yang and she nodded. “Please.”

“Gotcha. Um… Here goes, then.”

Weiss watched through lidded eyes as Ruby settled onto the mattress on her belly, as Yang leaned back and left her thighs splayed wide, and finally, as Ruby moved in between her sisters legs.

She could already feel herself approaching the precipice. It hadn’t been more than a couple of minutes, but everything was simply too much, and it all conspired against her. Ruby’s pert little ass wiggling back and forth as she ate out Yang, rubbing herself against the mattress all the while. Blake’s fingers deep, deep inside of her, smearing slick along her clit every time she withdrew them, before mercilessly thrusting them back deep inside once more and driving the breath out of Weiss’ lungs to leave her helpless and gasping for air. Yang’s entire body tensing up, muscle standing out in stark relief against her skin, glorious blonde locks plastered to her skin, breasts thrust out.

“That’s it,” Blake purred behind her. “Let go.”

Yang cried out, clamping her legs around Ruby’s cheeks, falling back against the mattress, and Weiss let go. She moaned out loud, unashamed and unrestrained as she clamped down on Blake’s fingers, thrashing about in her teammates arms as wave after wave of her orgasm rolled over her. Blake showed no mercy and kept fucking her slowly throughout her release, and Weiss found herself a glutton for punishment, meeting each thrust until another, lesser climax struck her and she lost herself entirely.

She came to a moment later to find Yang flat on her back with Ruby crawling on top of her. Yang pulled her sister up into her arms and kissed her softly, chuckling as Ruby made a needy sound and began to grind against her thigh.

“Seriously Rubes?” She asked, coughing even as she laughed. “I thought we were having a cutesy moment here.”

“Sorry,” Ruby said. “I just… that was really, really hot and I’m already close, so can I? Please?”

“Alrighty, but we’re snuggling after.”

Ruby nodded eagerly. She was already humping her thigh with a nearly desperate fervor, each forward roll of her hips punctuated by a soft moan.

“Was it what you hoped for?” Weiss asked, pushing herself out of Blake’s grasp before she found herself too sleepy.

“Much, much better,” Blake said. “Look at them.”

“They’re beautiful.”

“Yeah.”

Yang sat up, abdominal muscles flexing in a way that made Weiss want to go over there and lick them. She caught Weiss’ eye.

“Get over here, Ice Queen,” she said. “You too, Blake. I want you both to watch her just the way she likes when she comes all over my leg.”

Ruby whimpered and sped up, eyes flicking from Blake to Weiss as they took position on either side of the two sisters. Weiss was content to watch, but Blake was not, and immediately interposed herself, kissing Yang greedily. She knew perfectly well that Ruby wouldn’t be hurt to see her current partner stolen away. It’d only turn her on more. Ruby watched them, wide-eyed and open-mouthed as they kissed and groped one another roughly, and that seemed to be the drop that overflowed the glass. With a loud cry, Ruby stiffened atop her sister’s thigh, ass tensing, fingers forming into claws and digging into Yang’s hip and Blake’s quite frankly spectacular ass. Both girls had clearly been waiting for it and broke off the kiss to steady her.

For a while, the only sound was everyone’s heavy breathing, with the occasional whimper from Ruby.

“You feeling okay, sis?” Yang asked.

“I think so,” Ruby said. “You don’t… regret this, right? We’re okay?”

Yang wrapped her arms around Ruby and squeezed. “You know we are. No matter what, I’ll always, always stick with you, Ruby. Even if I’d felt weird about this, it wouldn’t have changed that, and I don’t. I guess that’s the weird part, huh? I just feel like… I had a really good fuck, honestly.”

Weiss rolled her eyes. ”You have such a marvellous way with words. It’s poetry, truly.”

“Okay,” Ruby said, ignoring their snarking. “I love you. I love all of you guys.”

They piled up into an awkward four person hug. Ruby ended up squished in the middle. She didn’t seem to mind in the slightest.

“So…” Yang drawled. “That leaves Weiss’ little fantasy.”

“And yours,” Weiss noted.

“This… kinda was mine already,” Yang said. “Only, we’d spend a week teasing and edging both you and Ruby and then… well, this. We can do that some other time.”

Weiss swallowed. “Very well. Let’s take a break, get some water, and I’ll get ready.”

They did just that and five minutes later, Weiss found herself in the middle of the mattress with her three teammates (and she supposed, girlfriends) crowding around her.

Blake was in front of her, Yang behind, and Ruby had settled by her head.

Something cold and slick rubbed along her ass and Weiss shivered.

“Are you ready?” Yang asked.

“Yes,” Weiss said.

“Blake?”

“I’m ready.”

“Rubes?”

”Five by five. I think that means ready.”

“Alright,” Yang said. “Here goes.”

It started as a light pressure, a sort of tickle, and then it slid inside and Weiss suddenly couldn’t get air into her lungs. She gasped as Yang slowly, gently eased the smallest of the toys inside of her ass.

“Good so far?”

“Yes,” she rasped, squeezing Ruby’s hand. “Slowly, Yang. Slowly.”

Yang kept pushing deeper very, very slowly. Blake? She opted for fast and hard, just shy of rough, and the sensation was so intense Weiss would’ve screamed if she’d been able. Instead, she wheezed, and tried to keep herself from embarrassing herself utterly before they’d even started.

“How.. how far, Yang?”

“Just an inch,” Yang said. “Trust me, you wanna go slow with this.”

“Oh maidens,” Weiss moaned. “Ruby, please.”

“You remember the signal, right? You tap out if it’s too much.”

“I remember,” Weiss insisted. “Do it.”

A third toy, unattached to any harness since Blake only had two, was pressed between her lips and into her mouth. It tasted of Ruby and Weiss moaned, bucking against both the other toys and crying out in pleasure and just a light sting of discomfort as they were shoved deeper inside her.

“Do you like that?” Ruby asked.

“Mmm.” It was as eloquent as Weiss could manage under the circumstances, and she felt saliva dribble down the toy and across her chin and Ruby’s fingers.

“Of course she likes it,” Blake said, hot breath washing over Weiss’ ear. “She’s a dirty little slut who loves to have every single hole filled.”

Weiss’ protests that she most certainly was not were smothered by the silicone cock in her mouth.

“Imagine what daddy would’ve said if he knew about this,” Blake continued. “That you let a Faunus and two girls fuck you senseless. I wonder if anyone outside of these walls would believe that deep down, prim and proper Weiss Schnee is a dirty little whore.”

Weiss screamed around the dildo in her mouth and clenched on the other two as her orgasm crashed into her like a sledgehammer. It battered her, scattered her thoughts to the winds, and left her writhing and shivering between the hot bodies of her girlfriends.

“Maidens, Weiss,” Yang said. “It’s only halfway in and you’re coming already?”

“Fuck… you,” Weiss growled. “Don’t you dare stop.”

They hadn’t and they didn’t. Blake began to settle into a rhythm and Yang worked the toy in at last inch, then mimicked Blake. Ruby pulled the toy out of Weiss’ mouth and kissed her, swallowing the moans that Weiss found herself helpless to stop.

The thrusts from either direction felt as though they crashed into one another, fed off and built off one another, and the contrasting softness of Ruby’s lips had her crashing over the edge once more within minutes, tearing free and screaming out her release, bucking against the toys inside of her when both her partners stilled.

“Easy,” Yang said. “You’ll wake the dead, Weiss.”

“I don’t… care. And I don’t recall telling you… to stop.”

Yang chuckled. Blake gave her a look.

“Are you sure you can take another, Schnee?”

“Try me.”

The third time, any trace of hesitance was gone. Blake and Yang fucked her and they fucked her hard. Just as she wanted it. At some point, Ruby made a stammered request, and Weiss simply grabbed her by the hips and pulled her close. So that she could taste her, so that Ruby could take her pleasure riding her mouth and tongue, which she did, and it felt so good. Weiss moaned against Ruby’s cunt, losing herself in the heat, the taste, the desperate need. Time stopped meaning anything. She was pretty sure Blake came, because she stopped moving for a short while, but Yang made up for it, fucking her ass relentlessly, even as her little sister fucked her face. Then Blake began to move again, and the pressure began to mount once more. Ruby cried out and for a moment Weiss couldn’t breathe, and if ever there had been a more glorious way to go, she had not thought of it. Then Ruby fell back onto the mattress, panting and whimpering, and Weiss felt her end draw near.

She was utterly soaked in sweat, in the smell and taste of sex, in the heat of the two bodies trapping hers between them. She was sore, aching, but she could feel her peak so very, very close, and she couldn’t stop now. She needed it. Every nerve ending felt like it had been doused in petrol and set ablaze. She was vaguely aware that her throat was raw, vaguely aware that she was moaning loudly at each thrust, at each spike of pleasure.

Ruby had recovered enough to crawl up behind Yang and she was grinding herself against her sister’s ass, movements nearly frantic. It was all such a display of wanton abandon, of unabashed, unfettered depravity, and Weiss was coming, coming so hard she couldn’t contain it, couldn’t keep it in. She screamed out loud as the orgasm surged through her, swearing, begging, telling her teammates that she loved them, half of it in Atlesian, half likely slurred gibberish, and the climax kept going and going until all she could focus on doing was trying to draw breath.

She lay there, shaking, trembling, embraced by the people she loved, hearing Yang make some stupid meaningless joke, hearing Blake chuckle, hearing Ruby giggle, and she was just about to drift off into the most glorious sleep she’d ever experienced, when the door was flung open.

Professor Goodwitch stood in the hallway outside, whip brandished, flanked by team JNPR with their weapons drawn, though they were all in pyjamas.

“We heard… there were reports of a disturbance,” Professor Goodwitch said, sounding stunned. “What is the meaning of all of this?”

Weiss looked from Yang and Blake, both with their strap-on toys deep inside her ass and cunt respectively, to Ruby, who’d been jumping her sister’s shapely ass a moment before.

She blinked, tried to order her thought, and slurred. “Right… what you must understand about all of this, Professor. Is that it’s all Yang’s fault.”


End file.
